


Kamukura Kamukura Yas Queen!

by hentai_wh0re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentai_wh0re/pseuds/hentai_wh0re
Summary: Kamukura is fed up with Junko's bullshit.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Kamukura Kamukura Yas Queen!

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, kids like Junko Enoshima, should be burning in hope.

Izuru Kamukura had been successfully created. Junko went to visit him. All she talked about was "Despair! Despair! Despair!" She fell in love with him at first sight and shouted, 

"KAMUKURA KAMUKURA YAS QUEEN!"

"K̴A̴M̴U̴K̸U̵R̴A̸ ̷K̷A̸M̴U̶K̸U̶R̴A̸ ̵Y̸A̵S̴ ̶Q̸U̸E̴E̴N̵!"

"K̴A̴M̴U̴K̸U̵R̴A̸ ̷K̷A̸M̴U̶K̸U̶R̴A̸ ̵Y̸A̵S̴ ̶Q̸U̸E̴E̴N̵!"  
⛥ ⛥̶̨̗̳̦͕͔͍̟̮͎̤̥̘̹̹̺̰͈̠̹̙̣̦̬̥̤̎͌̀͜͝ ̴̧̭͍͈͇̣͌͋̈́͛͝͝⛥̸̢͎͇̪̬̩̣̼͙̼̮̜̘͚̲̥̲̦̯̤̬̜̝̉̏̊ ̷̨̡̭̘͖̭̲͔̘͖͓͕̞̰̲̰̣̲̲͍̦̝͕͚̿̈́̈́͆͛̓͊̍̓̀̂̊̌͂̀͂͂͝͝͝ͅ⛥̶̨̨̪͙̪̠͔͖̮̰̪̤̞̬͓͆̈́͂̄̋̿̆͋́̆̒̀͌̚̚ͅ ̸̧̡̛̛̙̩̠̱͎̱̺̝̗͓̟̯̤̼̹̣̘̠͎̪̒̊̀̈͗̄̾̓̒̔̀̓͂̋͋́̈́̑̃̚̕͝K̶̨̢͚̳̗͖̳̟̼̹̟̭̬͛̒̇̈̈͒̂̄̈́̎̽̿̄̔͂͘̚͜͝͠ͅÁ̷̧̛̙̜̩̼̈́͌̓̎͛̎͑̿̂̇̅̋͆̈́́̀͒̌͗͘̚̚̚͠͠͝M̷̧͇͈̙̟͍̲̫͇͉̻̮̫̳͎̬͈̉͛̒͌̂̑̂̍̄͋͊̂̕͝͝ͅU̷̟̜͋̔̔͌̔̽͗̉͆͌̀͂̾̆̑̆̾̎͒̀͆̾̐̕̕͘͘͝K̸̛͎̳̰̤̲͍̙̘̙̞̜̥̹̀̓̆̊͌̎̾͒̓̄̈́́̾́̆̈́̑͋̆͐͘̕͠͝͝U̸̧̨̡̧̢͈̟̤̘̰̪̹̰͎̫̥̩͍͈̤͕͓̪͉̿͒̂͆R̸̢̨̥̥͓͉̖͉͓̯̳̖͂͛́̊̓͑͛̔̂̏̇͆͘Ą̵̼̪͈̮̳̣̝͕̰̫̅̉̉̉̉̾̈́̀̈́͐̍̒́̑̉̂͌̕͠ ̵̤͙̮̻͓͗͑̈́̈́̅̑̎̽̎̆̍̀̕͘͠ͅͅͅK̴̨̖̣͚͔͍̙̦̟̳̭͆͂̂̓̎͒̉̇͗̎̾͋̔̋̚A̵̘̫̜̮̤̥̤̜̙̙̦̿̒͆͑͗̐̑̀̒̈́̽̊͑̾̈́̊̕͜͝͝ͅͅM̸̢̘̠̟̘̼͔͎̍͋͆͋̑̈̈́͠ͅǗ̵̥̘͎̘̗̫̞̲̖͇͖̩͔̝̥͔͓̺̇̋̍̽͊̒̊́̀̈́̄͑̔̀̏͒͋̎̽̔̚͘͠͝K̷̨̛͓̦̙̜̤̜̞͈̜͒̽͂̆̐̀̓̎͒̉̽̀̑̋̕̚Ư̵̧̢̢̹͇̮͍͙̰̝̜̝̝͕̞̰̩̗͉̹͚͇̰̖̾͐͋̎̎͂́̂́̊͑̎͌̈́̊͛͒̑̋̒̎́̇͜͝͝͝ͅR̸̯̮͎̤͇͍̘͔̞̃͌̔͋̐̓͂̓̒̋̒̓̑̑͋̍̊̾̀͝͝͝͠Ą̸̢̡̢͚͉̺͓̗̻̼̼̱͎͇̗̿͑̒̓ ̸̩͈̯̞̝̩̜͇̞̜̗̏̓̉̄̃̆̑̓͋͋̒̀̈́̑̒̇̾͘͝͠͝Y̴̧̳̱̣͖̙̙̣̥̟̣͎̺̼̫͖̟̩̠͗̍̆͒̃͐͗́̈́̒̈̚̕ͅÁ̵̞͕͔͎͖̳̖̳͕͉̬͙͗̐̋̎͒͌̈́̏̌̒̿̅͑̀̈̅̉͌̄͂̕͘S̴̨̡͎̖̝̣̼̪͚̞̼͕̣̮̖̲͓͇̹̞̭̖̙̪̊̉̂̋̃̀͒̒̉̕͜ ̴̨̡̛̗̝̖̬̳͉̝̜̹̗͙͈̠̺̿̇̃ͅQ̶͍̭͙̪̬̼̪̠̟̠̥͍̳̟̗͈̲͕̙̭̀͑̉͜͝Ų̵̙͓̹͋̎͛̂̍̊͑̏̈́̄͌̊͆͛̅̒̐̾̊̆͆̌̓̑̚͝Ȇ̴͕̪̰̖̋̓͋̆E̷̢̨̫͓̥̖̠͇͆Ņ̸̡̧̤̪͉̖͉̘̥͈͇̖̱̗̩͕̟̜̪͂ ̸̢̡̧̧̡̥̝̞̬̝̙̘͔̭̺̬̻̲̗̟̳̪͚̭̭͒̿̀̀̓̑̎͌̈̓̓̋͂ψ̸͈͓̹̣͛̈́̍̕ ̵̢̢̛̣̭͈͙͉̣̐̆̑̐̃͐́̇̒̍̾̓͝ψ̶̨̡̡͖̟̘̥̺̤̹͈̮̬͖͓̜͕̯̪͚͚̫̩͗̑͂̒͛͂́͑͌̏̕͜͜͜ͅͅ ̵̨͍͇̝̦̹̼̻͂̇̓̈́̄͂̿͐̄͊̄̓̍̌͂̆̐͑͑͂͂̈́̕͝͠☠̴̡̡̻̹̹͙͓͇̤̥̥̙̬͖̼̻̐̌͐̔͂̈́͗͌͋̑̆͝ͅ ⛧

☠ ⛥̴̧̨̧̧̨̢͈̰͖̖̥̟̫̖̩̟͙̙̙̘̦̬̟̟͉̼̘͖̫̜̮̤̜̠̱͉̝̪͖͈̱̩̭̺̲͔̮͔͔͓̰̱̦̯̜̺̜̾͂̕͜ͅ ̵̡̢̡̢̧̟̻̲̜̗̯͕̻̘̫̲̳̞̜̳̥̺̠̜͍̺̯͔̻̖͓̟̥̟̙̣̣̙͙͎̣̙͙͇͚̠̣͎͍̀̊̎̈́̓͑̑̾̀̽̉͊̐͆̉̀̅̓̋̈́͂̿̒̀̔͘̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ⛥̵̢̡̢̤̝̺̞̰͈̮̹͕͔̘̺͈̥̱̤̰̥̞̘̤͕̯͍̩̲̺͕̖̩̯̳̘̞͎̪̦͐͆̓ ̶̨̧̢͍̪̙̙̖͉̱̠͙̳̜̩͇̗̗̬̙̮̪̙̪̜̬͙̥͖͙͔̭̳́̐͜͜⛥̴̡̢̝͕͉̼̺̤̜͍̳̺͚̻͙͚̺̣̬̫̮̯͍͚̪͙͈͉̑̊͂̎̍͒̓̔̐̈́̃̏́̋̈́̐͐̑͛͌͑̒́̓̑̾́̐͑̉̈́͌̌̌̓̀͊̃̋̇͋̽̀̀͐͆̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ ̸̡̧̛̛͎͓͓̱̜̭̘̗͙̙͉̼͚̜̟̯͔̘̜̳̣̱̣̥͉̟̟͓̘̻̦̦̺̠͙̼͙̳͚͓̼͖̤͍̹̼͙̩͑̿́̑̀̿̇̃̏̐̂̿̈͑̍̇͆̋̿́͐̏̔̃̓̈́̂̏̎̏̄̿̽͑̏̿̄̀̇̎͌̕̚͘͜͠͝⛥̷̧̧̛̳̜̥̮̯̳̖͚̮̦͈͚̺̹̹̠͈̯̟͇̹̅̍̎̌͒͂̓͑͑̈̉̈̆̂̀̀̈̄́͑̽̋͗̀͂͋̆̔̋̄̃̂̋̽̾̂̒̽̈̎́͋̿̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̢̧̢̡̨̧͕̬̭͖̦̞͕͔̝̝̘̫̲͔̥̞̤̪̣̻̠͓̟͙̖̗̝̖̦̥̝͓̯̟̩̯̝̰͗͑̅̀̋̍̒͊̃̓̅̍͛̋́͑̊̀̌͐̓͒̊͂̿͑̎̆̔͆̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĶ̵̢̭̩̮͇̱̜̥͕̺̱̳̙̙̯̹̿͋̅̈́̓̒̈́͊͂̆͗̕Ä̶̡̧̨̡̧͖̩̭̞̼̤̗͔͔̤͔̝̲̱̠̬̘͈̬̟̭̖̻̠̮̯͚̤̗̰̘̤͖̣̪͚̘͚̭͙̲̼͙̺̪̲̼̘̱̪̰́͐͑̒̀̿̄͌̑̌̈́͛̈̄́͐̃̌͂͑̿͐͂̽͑̆̔̌͗̓́̽̃͑̇͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝M̸̨̧̧̛͇̥͍͉̲͍̖͉͙̘͕̬͓͖̞̞̦̩̯̟̞̮̩̞̪͇͓͙̻̜̦̤̲͍̲̮̺͙̖̖͇̼̦͚͙̭̳͇̭̻͈̈́̉͋̄̕͠͝ͅƯ̵̙̯͇͍̳̪͕̘̰̗͎̼̞͖͙̰̞̺͉͓̮̗̺̆͒̒͐̇́́́̅̓͆̓̓͆̅̒̉̅͂̎͆͑̿͋͝͝K̵̡̡̛̯͙̺̻̰͈͈̯̦̘͚͍̯͎̪͍̣̘̤͍̤̲̺̼̟̮̗͖͇̤̹̪͆̏͊̈́̀͛̈̈̇͑̅͛̅͐̌́̂̌̽͑̋̄̀̋̉̐̾̕̚̕̚͠͝͝U̷̧̢͚͇̪̣̥̼̝͖͔̼̮̱̗͇͈͖̰̜̰͍̦̪̠͇̹̞̣͍̠̠̮̺̖̲͉͓̣̭̞͕͉͉̮͚͇͙̱̺͐͛̔͐̀̅̅̽̋͊͗̍̒̑́̐͋̆̆͌̓̀͋̅̽̀̑̔̂̀̓͘̕͝͠͝Ṟ̷̛͖̩͓̫̰͚̓̑̋̽̓̀́͂̒̒́̀͒̑͑́̾͊̽̀̈͆̑̅͌́͋͒́͋͂́͊̇̅̂̑̀̌̋͘̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅĄ̴̛̼͙̠͎͉̯̜̲̘̟̼̟̘͍͈̹̣̭̳͉̾̔̈́͂̈́̿̆̏̆̅̕ͅ ̵̧̠̗̠̭̭̞͈̱̖̦͈̬̼̲̫̹͙͓̥͙̯͍̩̪͇̹̮̖̯̳̖̘̮̀̏̒̊̈́̄̐̇́͆̊͂̈̂̀͛̄̍̐̔̍̒͛̀́͑͌̊̓̀̈́̆̇͑̔͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅK̷̡̡̢̨͔̳̪͔̫̫̞̯͚͚̯̟̘̰͍̳̬̳̰͖̲̮̣͖̭̇̄͌͌́̈́̐̎̐̈́̔̈́̔̕͘͝Ą̴̢̧̨̢͍̳̠̗̯̻͖̦͍̯̼̝̗̻͙̣̯̻͙̘̦̟͍̥̰̝͉̲̜͇̱̦̳̰͉̲͍̗͈͓̗͇͔̜͓̑͛̉ͅM̴̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛͖̜͈͖̜̜̟̯͈̦̣̜͖̪̤̤̜̟̥̤̻͍̜̪͓̼̻̝͔̟̗͓͉͈͍̠̲̥̅͒̐̆͌͒͑̓̈̃̔͐̉̈́͌͆̈́̆̔̿̄̀͆͋̋̎̑̉̾́͋̽͗̅̅̍̏̉̋̋̓͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝Ư̴̧̱̱͓͖̲̹̦̹̜̜̲̺̻͙͔̥͔̳̞͐̉̔̂̏̌̊͋̈́̇̄̃̿̃̆̅̈́̿́̎̊̅̓̄̃̓͊̍̿͊̈͋̒̇̇̊̉̿̆͘̚͜͠͝͝Ķ̶̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̝̠͕̤̠͍̜̩̪̹̖͎͖̗̦̠̭̳̻̜͓̘̤̠̩̰̩̝͚͇̠̟̜̱̦̼͍̖̰͉͓̗̞̻͉̼͋͋̈́̏̓̈́͌̃̌̈͐͗͂͛̅̃̃́́̌̈́̈́͌̃͊̉̀̏́̇̇́̾̃͛͗̅́̂̏́̅̐͐̐̕͘̚͝͠͝Ư̸̡̛̛̼̱̬̼͔̩̬͓̯̫̮̼̫̮͓͚͔̺̠̪͙̺̤͚̝̪̠̹͚͍̝̏̉͒̃̀̀̏̀̾̄͆́̉͐̈́́̆͑̏̏̔̏̀̇͑̀̔̋̒̋̔̀́̈́̌̾̿͊̀́́̎͐͆̀̎̋̒̂͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅR̶̡̢͇͙͙̝͔͈̹̣͚͇͚̗͎̩͓̺͈̞͙̼͎̩̳͇̟̼͖̣͙̰͈̕͜Ắ̸̢̢̡̛̛̛̩͉̖̰̬͉͈̜͚͕̖̰̟͓̠̝̻̤̥̠̜͙̬̱̮̲͙̮̦̤͎̺͎̪̖̗̙̱̀̊̀̆̓̒̂͗̅̈͌̈́̂̀̾̾̈́̓̉̎̌͑̀͊̆̃̑̾̍̄͌͊͗͛͛͂͐̒͒̍̌́͆̀͑̊̓́̿̏͘̚͘͠ͅ ̶̡̢̛̝̮̰͎̰̣͚̳͍͎̩̖̣͕͎͕̬̱̯̻̤̹̘̜͚̮̟̻͓̅̍̆́̀͑̽̉̒̽̚͜͜͝͠Y̵̨̢̯̜͔̠̱̱̺̙̥̭̠̗̗̞̫̙̙̜̟̣͕̟͆̀̇͑̉̇̈̅̊́͋͛́͌͋̋͐̓͂͛̉̌͘͜͜͜ͅǍ̸̛̲͉̙̮̻̲̫̂̇̿̓̈́̒̅̾͌͂̿̂̈̈́̒̈́̀͋̈̾͛͐̅̐̀͊̀̂́̔̓̔͌̃̃̋̒̀͐͌͒̉͆́̏̆̓̅͝͝ͅṠ̶̡̡̧͇͔̞̱̜͚̠̹̫͎̯̪̯̹̖̯͍̘̠̟͍̱̪͇͖͍͇͚͇̪͚̗̬̟̣̺̝̅͋̾̾́̀̓̈͗͗̉́̿̓͛̏̈́́͌̔̊͆͛̿̍̐͐̃̿͑̀̑͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̢̛͖̖̱̬͓͉͉͕̰̥͖̈́́͐̈́̽͆̀͌͋̈́̾̍̇̐͐̋̇̑͂̏͐́̈́̈́͐̈̓̀̅̂̀̾͋͑̃̾͘͘͘̚̚̚̚Q̴̡̧̳̰̫͈͖̟̱͔̞͓̫̫͎͇͈̟̭͎̦̞̪͙͑́͛̂͆̆̀͋̑̇̔͆̋͐̒͑̊͌̀͘̕͘͝͠͠͝ͅU̵̧̩͍͎̤̟̪͍͈̩̫̮͓̻̠̲͕͎̳̲̪̹̺̼̻͕͖̙̣̓̌̽͑̐̍͂̓̄̑͆͌̐͋͋̍̑̍̓̀̌̉̈́̊̍̑͗̄̆̎̓̉̍͐͜͝͝Ȩ̴̟̲͙̦̰͎̠̤̫̟̪̗̠̻̣̱̳̗̫͈̘̰̥̥̟̠̣̣͋̉̈́̅̀̔̍͐͌͠E̸͉͈̦̓͐̋̓͌̂̅͊̀̃́̋͊̍̾́̂̇̃͗́̒̎̋̋̈́͜͝͝Ń̶̨̨̧̢̧̼̤̣̗̹̘̤̼̦̫̺̝̭̟̬̯̭͔̹̱̗̘̥̯̫̞̟̥͕͕̱̙͇̼͈̼̤͚͙͍̖̯̣̻̞͛̎̎̔̊̄͆͋͛̄̕̚̕͜ͅͅͅ ̴̧̛̛̼̥̘͉͔͇̫̹̣͎͍̺͎̝̘̀̾̆̐̌͑̍̒́͛̅͌͑̽̐̅͊̓́́́̑̏́̑͊͒̐̓̉̽̿̕͝͝ψ̶̡̨̧̛̖̣̤͍̭̙̭̠̤̀̾̍͒̅̈͛͌̿͌̃̑̆̀̉̇̀̔̓̈́̏̿́͌̃͑̚͘̕͝͝͠͝ ̷̨̡̡̢̨̞̦̦̣͖̗̭͓̥͈̭͚̙̣̩͍̭̲͈̭̜̙̦̯̣̦͍͚̝͔̮̰̮̝̞̺̣̮̤̙̟̙̗͆̿͆̔̾̒̎͌̓̾̓́͒̿͗͂͂͑̓̂̿̏̀̐͒̓̎̚̕͜͝ͅͅͅψ̷̨̡̥͓͖̦͇̬̬͖͍̝̰̳̠̣̰͖̥͍͇͎͇̥̫͍͍̺̲͙̥̼͔̩̦͖̝̯͍̄̂̃̇̓͋͐̊̈́̇̐͌̌̌̑̎͊͑̈̈́͆́̎̀̅́̇̀̂͆̓̀̀̍̏̒̎̉͊̏͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̶̨̲̮̹̦̠͈̝̠̤̖͓̰̹̮̻͎͓̟͖͔̱͉̺̩̘̦͚̦̹̜̒̎́́̈͋́͐͛̍͑͒̍̑̈́͒̊̂̕͝ͅ☠̸̨̢̗̫̺͔͓̮͙̯̣̰̳̮̮̟̬̻̬̬̼̹̲̱̱̘̬̯̞͎̺̠̱͖͈̠̰̳̤͎̻̹̫̙̞͔͍̗̯̭͚͕̩̫̘̼̭̎̕͜ͅ ̴̛̛͍̯̗͚̩̻͖̝͒̍͒̄̉̆̾͑̾̊͂̆͋̿͗̄̃̓̄̈̋́̓͗̌̅̀̐̈́̊̿́̍͋͂͌͒̿͆̽̚͘͘͠͝͝͝⛧̶̥̥̇̈́̑̓́͐̊̽̇̔̿͊̐̎̉̉̋̈́̉̊̅̿̈̇̿͒̃̈́̚͠ ⛥

☠ ☠̴̨̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̛̗̪̤͚͇̲̠̰̤͓̲̪͈͉͇̪̳̮̝͔̥̰̪͕̙̺̹̙̣͇͍͓̤̤̱̜̜̞̘̼͍͙͕͎̦̝̭͎̫͖̞̹̮͖̭͎̣͖̲̯̘͍͖̟̗͍̖͓̹͕̘̯̭̥͕̙̙̼̩̰̩̟̺̘̼͊̅̊̒͛̈́̇̈́̂͐̾͐̽̀̽͑̆̽̆̓͑̽̊̀̆̔̽̒̃̓̾̅͑͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̧̧̡̝̲͖̝̲͕͖̰̰͚̘͍̯͕̜͓̱̜͙̻̝̲̱̻͖̱͔̩̪̙͍͎̙̳͚͔̘̫͓͓̟̖̬͍͚͉̝̙͓͕̟̲͓͇̳̜̟͎̼̣̘͇͕͙̦͓͖̯̥̝̼̣̝̬̥͔̰̜̔͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ⛥̶̡̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̣̘̖͇̬͎̠̻̙͓͔̲̜̤͍̟͈̳̱͈̝̹̬̻̜͇͈͔̫̟͙͓̖̭̙͕͙̟̮̘͍͖̙̭̘̣̟̮͕͚̯̳̪̼͍̥͓̟̣͎̫͙̞͓̫̭͕̪̙̘͍͕͙̫̱́̂̐̽͆̈́͑̊͑̎̾́́̓͂̒́̓̿̂͋̌͋͋̃̉̋̒̒̽͗̈́̐̿̾͑̎̾́͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̭͙̹̦̹̪̹̖̖͇̥̘̦̯̝͉͓͉͇͚̞̻̮̬͎̬͚̞͙̣̺͖̟̣̹͖̙̙͎̭̞͙͈͚̦͈͈̤̜̩͍̟͚̮͔̙̮̤͈̳̱͈͇̰͙̰̱͉̦̤͉͈̻͗̍̓͗̐̾̋̅́̓̀̃̂̊̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅ⛥̸̡̨̨̬̟̲̼̫̗̺͎̺͚͇͔̹̺͈̼̇́̈͒͆̆́̿͜ ̵̧̡̡̬̪̜̫͓̮̟̞̙͎̜̟̖̮̗̦̮̘͈͚͔͔̬̣͍͔͓̣͉̩͈͎̖̥̟͎̜̪̘̰̟̝̳͈̪̞̹͖͚̼͔͍̝͙̯̩͉̼̟͚̻̲͍͙͔̞̻̰̪̗͉̰͇͐̌͑͋̒̄̈́̍̈́͛̓̾̄͗͂̉̀͑̓͌́͌͂̅́̂̄̽͌̓̀̍͑̿͗̓͛̑̆̂̐̾̂͋͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ⛥̸̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̧̧͈̦̜̲̭̭͔̟͍̮̜̭̣̼͎̖̺̳̦͖͔̩̱̹̟̬͉̲͇̖̭͎̦͙̟̮͎̟̖̮̦̗͙͉̳͉͓̼͚̜̟̘̬̤͎͕͉̝̝̙̮͓̳̲̳̱̝͈͇̳̹̰͇̲͓̞̹̫͍͔͍̭̜̹̇́̀̉͋͑̂̊͛̒̀̽̍̕͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̡̛̛͖͖͎̘͉͎̯͖̼̭̺̥͍̩͍̠͙̭̗̤̫̥̩̜̩̫̝͔̻̝̣̲̯̰̠̮̣̝̮̹̤̥͚͉̖̝̻̮̻̞̱̻̙̩͎̥̻̞͖̫͍͔̞͉̥͕̤̗̱̗̺̭̤͕̦͍̦̠͖̂̽̊̉̄͐͐̅͆̆͂̾̓̑̋̎̓͒̀́̃͗̑̆́̆͆̈́̓̌͛̾̿͆͊́̍̓̄̒̂͒̾̆̓͊͋̐́͆̿͘͜͜͠⛥̶̨̧̛̼̰͖̞̻̦̠͎͈̤̲̗͚̩͇͉̩͆͂͛̌̓̏̐̏́͊͐̓͐͑̒̄̀͋͆̓́̋̔̆̈́̓̀̈̽͒͗̑͌̈̈́̍́̃͐̓̆͆̒͒̄̍̀̅̾̑̒̈́̄̿̿̈͌͆̍̋͊͌̈̇̌͊́̂͆͋̄̏̊͂͊̀̊̎̒̌͘͘̕̕̚͠͝͠ ̸̢̡̢̧̛͍̮̪̞͎͙̯̠͉̩̞͚̖̘̞͙̣̑̐̈́̋̊̀̋́͂̿̆̂̐̅̀̃̒́͋̃̐͘͘͘͜͝ͅͅK̶̛̛̛̛̛͖͙̪̦̦͉̒̀̈́͌̍̌̅͋̀͋̎̾̄͗̒̄̽̽̃̎̃̓͛́͋̃̆͗̐́̊̎͒̾͋͑̃̾̈́̓͂̀̑̒̇͐̃̏̊̏̒̑̔̏͋̃̇̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͝A̴̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̛̯̰̰̥̩̘̰̙̜̦̪̞̼͖͍̮͚͍͚̖̰̝̦̹̤̬̘̞̭͍̬̪̫͍͚̠̙̝̪̖͈̦̟͚̟̦͙͚͇̮͖͓̲̻͕̥̙͉̭̝̦̟̫̙͖̣̹̲̺̤͓̫̙̭̜̟͎̘̞͕̤̗̤̝̫̬̫͙̻͈̟̬͍̰̻̣̭͔͚̣͎͙̠̒̃̏̍͊̋̅̏͒̍̈̿̀̈́̃́̋͒̋̌̌͆͂̐̍́͊̿̍͆͂̂̈͝͝ͅͅͅM̵̡̧̡̡̨̛͎͙͔͔̻̗͈̩̙̺̟̦̱̤͎̣͉̜͎̱̦̤̯͚̰͔̺̱̹͕͕̘̭̪̖͇͉̻̲̦̻͈͓̪̪͉̥̱̱̗͈̗̼̗̹̪̲̫͉͍̙̹̟̮̝̠̠̼̹̦̝͎̙̼͕͖̬̹̰̣͕͕̻̱͓͌̿͋̈́̂̏͌̉͋͊̊̊͗͗̂͒̆̓͑͐̾͗̾̐͐̚̕͜͜ͅͅǗ̴̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̼̪̣̯͓̰̻̤̦͓̲̦͍͎̖̟͚͈͖̯͚̳̱̯̖͙̗̩̗͇̠̬̪̙̖̭͓̪̺̗̺͓̘̳̞̦̯͎̩̙̙͔͕̖͑̅̔͜K̶̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̨̧̢͕͙̭̻̟̪̘͖͖̯͍͓͇̙̣̝̰̰̝̬̰͎̟̣͇̙̥̟̙̥̦̯̹̲̗̜̯̤̟̜̳͉̪̫̭̘͈̦̙̥͍̲͈̱̳̙̝̤̦͇͓͈͖̠̫̘̮̙̘̮̬̜͇̜̗̩͕̙͔̞̖͖̬̯̣̮̟͑̈̽̓͆͆̿̍͑̉̄̾̈́̔̌̿̾͛̇͛̊̑̽́̎̆̈́̄̏̂͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅƯ̷̡̢̡̡̨̛̰̤̹̲͓̗̫̜̗͙͖̳͍̬̻̞͇͕̳̗̠͉̗̱̠̱̤̗̖̳͈͓̪͉̱͎̹̯̜̖̩͓͓̪̰̠̭̪̗̘͙̤͓̟̹͇͇̻̖̬̟͓̙̱̣͚̝̭̤͔̟̜̠̰̝̹͆̎͛́̊̃̄̇̋̓͛̓̅̈̅̈͗̾́̓̎̏̆̔͋̓̆͂͋͐̒̀̔̎̋̇͋̓̽̂͋̾̇͋̉̒̐͌̀̏̽͋̏̆͆̐̎̉̌̑͆̄͌̍̀͗̈̂̄̎̾͗̂̐͂̋͌̏̄͌̉͆͊̌̄̔̎͑̒͛̐̏͛̅̐͑͌̐̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅŖ̵̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̼͖̪̙͎̩̮̪̺̝͍̰͈̱͈̼̞̮̹̯̻̩̦̦͔̞̻̣̩̘̻̖̱͖̯͇̖͍̯͉͎̺͙̹͔̖̤̬̥̮̙̙̣̩̲͎̞̮͖̬͕͕̭͓͕͎̖̠͉̤͎̭̦̖̹̫̝̗͖̜̰̰͂̇͜͜͜͝ͅA̶̡̛̛̹̳̫̗͇̦̝͇͕͎̼͎̪̝̟̪̘͔̻̥͍̯̯̺̬̰̗͓̭̙̎̿̿͐̎̈́̉̾̌́̍̍̆̀̽̿̌̈́̓́͐͆̓̓͜͝͝͝ ̴̨̨̢̖̗͓͖͙̰̣̟̞͎̹̺͕̘͈̱̬̬͕̜̦͖̩͙̣̖̭͈͎̋̍͒̐̀̏͗͛̅͋̔̍͛̅̃̂̎͆̈́͗̊̌̉̏̋̏͆̐̈́̈̽̾̀̈͂̋̉̓̔̂̄͗̑̈́̊̏̄̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅK̶̡̫̥͉̱̆̈̆̄ͅÅ̵̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̛͈̭̳̘̣̞͚͕͖̙̹͇͉͇̠͚̼̠̞̹̯͕̫̣͔͙͍̲̦͈̹̹̪̤͎̜̖͔͎͔͓̬̜̥͎̠̦͍̟̟͓̟̳̭͕͍̟̠͈̝̭͇̞̰̗̭̩̞̮̙͔͙͕͔͇̺͈̣͚̣̲̯͖͙͚̲͚͈̬͕̗̅̎͂̐̓̌̾͋̿̆́̈́̃͌͗̿̐͑͗͐̓̊̿̈́̾̀͊̍̐̃̌̓͑̈́̐̊̎͊̐̈́͊̀̄́̓̍̐̆́͒̊͛͋̄̏̈̀̂͛͌͗͑̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅM̶̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̦̻̹̳̜̗̻̳̩̯̹͚̹͔̮͙̝͚͉̤͎̹͇̞̼̙̯̬͕̳̼̥̝̭̘͇͇̼͕̣̥͎̤͉̬̞̗̻͚̞̥͎̜͉̮̠͕͇͚̽̅͛̋̒͛̀͛̅̀̓́͐̓̈́̆̂̄͌͑̅͂̿̉̿̐̔́̒́̔̌̉̈̀̆̽̊̂̅̏̈́͌̇̀̓̀͒̀̓͘̕͘̚͠͠͝͠ͅƯ̶̢̢̨̢̢̛̯͉̻͙͇͍͎̱͍̤̫̺̼̗̫̫͔͈̻̫̠̖͚̤͔̳̗͚̱͚͉̫̝̤͉̥̰͎̖̭͖̱͎̯̪̼͇̪͓̙̞̭̼̭̺͈͚̻̩̹̝̞͇̘̖̩̩̝̲̯̮̺͓̘̰̋̓̓̐̏̒͐̈́̔̊͆͆͋͌̓̊́̀̃̈́͆̄͒̾̃͛̌̏͒̈̈́̏͒̈́̃̄͛̒͐̈̾̈́̃͋̂́̏̏̎̅͆͌̇̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅK̴̡̨̨̡̡̢̞̪̖̠̣̞͖̙̳̯͓̯͉̬̤̣̥̹̘̮̞̫͈͍̭̻͕̦̣͈̳̝̼̮͕̘̯̲̭̠͓̯̥͎͚̞͍͕͍̠̤̲͕̦̟̥̣̯͔͓͖͍͙̗̲̩̲̳͎͔̙͇̣͙͈͖̦͙̝̲̰̟̙͕͈͇̱̬̮̤̟̭̔͐̑͋̃́͛͛̈́͆̾̄̿̀͒̋͗͐͌͊̕͠͝ͅͅͅƯ̵̢̧̨̨̜̦̯͚̲̖̼̥̱̻̩̘̘̥̺̩̺̮̜̱̖͕̩̗̟̫̪̪͓͈̙̞̫̝̤̯̰̼̥̙̩̩͕͓͕͉̮̪̹̻͔̟̯͙̪̻̺̪̪̞̝͙̞͚̬̩̭̰͔͉̝͇̙͔̻͖̖̳͉͉̻͎͖̘̓́̇̈̄̽͌̃́̓̈́̃͑̅̃̇̍̇̀̍͌̀̎̓̾͆̾̈́̒̇͑̌̽͆̊̑̀͋̔͆͐̾̎̾̽̂̽͊̿̃̂͑̏̑͌̂̔͗̀͊͗͗͋̂̅̋͗̃͂̍̈́͐̊͒̃̄̄͛̏̿̽̎͑̃͐̐̿̾͌͗̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅŖ̴̡̢̡̡̛̛̖͖̥͕̮̺̼̙̖͙̼̗͎̰̙̹̼̫̤͖̻̰̖̠̮̰̦͓̘͈͍̠̬͕͍̭̙̭̞̪̦̭̦͚͓͈̳͖̱̹̩̗̙͔̤̝̲̠̹̦̠̜͔̒̎͛̂̎̓́̍͊̈͌̆̿̏̇͌̎̈́̈͂̏̈̉̈́̾̑͐̈́̎̏͛́̽̾̆͐̽͛̓̉̾͆͜͝͝Ä̴̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̮̬͈̳̣͓͕̭̙̩̩͖̜͍̩̝͍̝͍̦̹̰̗̱̣̱̙̲̳̗̞̯̹̤͕͇̼̘̭̺̙̞͉̜͙̦̤̩̬͉̜͇̖͚̘̮̦̼̠̦̪͇̝́͂͜ͅ ̸̡̧̨̨̢̢̢̢̛͓̳̠̟̞̗̻̳̩͉̟̻̭̳͈̲̻̫̜̘̟̖͖͍̲̣͎̹͎̣͈̻͍̻̉͆͒̔̍͊̇̋̄̀͋͒͋̓͒͗̊̿̀̀́͆̈́̍͑̿̆̀̈́̈͑͊̀̈̌̈́́̂̈́̓͐͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝Ỵ̵̧̨̨̢̢̢̛̖̥̤̲͈͕͙͉͉̜̰̹͓̖̖͍̙͍̟͙͔͈̼̻̤̝̺̜͈̹̦̺̦̰̜͉̥̱̮̳̖͈̘̯͍̰͕̩̠̟̦̗̫̹̮͕̣̠̙͇̮͚̞̳͙̮̦̥̗̤̝̈́̍̾̐̔̆̂̓͜͜͜͜͝͝͠Â̶̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛͓̭͇̱͈̮̫͓͖̠̲̭͙͕̗͍̜͕͍̭̯̥͉̹̘̳͉̝͙̟̯̭̞̝̬̞͈̲̭͍̖̹̭͎̙̖̟̩̙̳̝̲̱̱̼͍̰̖̳̮̱̝̖̥̖͚͖̜̫̬̣̙̹̺̯̯̺͓̱͇̫̯̘͇̙͕̠̤̜͍͌͂͂͌̂̊̔̏̈̍͆̃̎͗̇̀̃̆̐͂̆̈́̉̉̏͊͒͐͗͋̾͆̀̃͑͑͊̿̓̽̾̽̋͆̉̂̿̉̃̒̋̐̎̊͐̔͛͐́̇̿͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅS̸̨̡̡̧̨̛͖̗̼͕͚͚͕̼͇͚̝̤͓̰͎̘̤͇̹̤̖̜̩͈̬͓͉͖̬̜̹̙̦̜͓̹̲̫͕̯̜̰̯͓̘͎̰̘̠̟̲͎̼̞͕͕̞̜̱̟̹̩̪͇̼͓̝̝̼̻̖̹̥͇͓̘͔̏̃͋̍̄̆̍́̆̽̃̊̈́͛̑̌̂͋̔̒͒̋̀̃̇̽͆̀̐̉͌͘̕̚͝͠͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̧̡̢̡͔̭̱͔̗̣̞͍̲̞͓͈̮̰̲̻̳̜͉͉̪͙̙̻̼̯̟̞̺̼̤̩̳͖̙͙̺̳͍̱̭̫̟̦̭͕͙̫̣̮̼̮͈̮͖͕̜͉͈̮̈́͜͜͜͝ͅQ̶̢̨̨̨̛̛̜̣͖̼̻̫͓̘̰̩̯͈̗̯̥̱̹͇͇̝̫̺̜̘̣̱̺͚͈͇͍̙͌͌̒̿̋̍͐̒̅̆̐̎̆̌̑͗̉̆̌́̑͑̍̑̀̔͌̔̀͛̉̌̆̈́͐̋̐͛́̽̄͌͌͛̒̈́̈́̑̀́̄͋̃́̎̅̑̒̐̇͒̐͐̎̆̒̔̉̇̀̿̿̔̾̓̏͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅU̶̧̢̨̢̧̢͈͎͉̮͎̗̲͕͈̤͇̤͔͙͎̤̤̺̫̻̲͕͚̼̪̯̰͍̗̰̝̮̥̩͕̼͍̥̗̫̙͎͙̗̝̜̙͔̘̣̣̤͔͖̺͖̤̼̻͙̝̙̙̣̹̖͙͖͖͉͔͓͈̒͒̃̍̆̐̏͒̌̑̈͑́͌̓͗̋̋͂̕̚̚̚̚͝ͅE̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̹͎͈͍͎̻̠̗̘̥̳͔͕͕̩͍͍̳̹͌̆̆̈̄̌̎̀̏̏̇̅͐͋̃̌̊͒̽́́̐͛͌̇̍̂̿̐̿̒̽̔̍̏͂͋͒̋̔͛͌͆̓̋̊̊̽̆̈́͛̂̓̂̿͒̏́̑̔̎͛̑̋̈̏͌̏͊̀̒̿̂̔̀́͒̅̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̶̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̤͍͈̤͕͍̪̲̰̥͔̻͇͕̫͓̟̳̟̙̯̜͕̦̝̬̪̙̲̬̙̠͇͔̲̺̜͇͎̜̺̫̣̫̲̟̜͙̱̮̬̈́͛͌̊́͒̀͂͌́͑̍̐͊̽̓̆͌͒̒̓̍̃̂́̌͛̀̓͛̂̉͒̾̈́̄͛̈̌̉̊̌̈́̋͂͆́̃̄͌̒͊̓͌̒͋̃́̊̅͌̇̇̍̾̒̾̿́̿̑̅̄̀̂̄͆͒̽̐̾͌͌̔̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅŃ̸̨̨̡̨̡̛̙̟̥̬̤̰͚̮̟̖͓̺̯̲͙͈̝̫͓͉̞̺̭̂̒̃̀͆̾̿̏̓̓̓̀̈́͑͗̽̉̐̈́͒̆̎͂̓̽̇̿̈́̓̎͗̎̐͛̄̂̆̋͌͂͌̀̈́̃̈́̏͊̌̓̌̇̔̐̽͗̒̀̉͋́̓̐̈̋̆̾̈̔̔̍͌͆͛̿͋̋̉͊̓̔͑̂̎̃̈̐̊̏̃̆̐͒̒̕̕̕͘͘̚͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅ ̸̢̢̢̛̝̰͍̣̰̻̤̙̮͓̞̤͓̲͚͇̗̖̰̬͈̤͔̤͙̣̭̬͓̎̈́̀̇̑̎̒̓̊̇́̍͒́͐̈́̀͒͆̈́́́̃͒͒́͌̾̂͗̈́̐̈̊̏͛̾̾͐̅̒̉͛̂̓̈́̊͗̉̆̄̉̇̊̽̌̏̈͘̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅψ̵̢̢͇͓͓͚̘̣͍͖̫̹̰͖̻̞̜̙̥̗͔̈́̀̿̾͛́̈́̆̊̋͐̽̍̍̿̍̏̅̾́͌́̒̌͊̉̓̓̓̅̏̀̋͂̌͋̈́̋͂̿̀͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̰̼̙͈͓̘͖̙̲̟͔͈̤͚̻̯͎̺͈̭͈̮̟̤̰͎̥͙͓̹͉͇̘̘̺͖̮̩̦̮̦̞̹̻͓̤͉̭͖͙͇̉͋̔̇̓̌͋̂̀̾̎̀̆́̏̀̃̓̊̾̓̅̍̓̿̈͆͆͐̿̐̔̍̈́̾́̐͘͝͝ͅͅψ̶̨̛̤̣͓̣͓̘͔̉̊̉̓͒̂̿̆̀̓͌̽̾͆̏̂̃̃̀͛̃͒̌̑͗͊͐͐͌̏̊̄́̏̀͐̈́͒́́̅̐͌̓͐̽͒̿̒̓̈́̒̆̄̓̉͋̌̓͊͊͑́̽͌̔̌̈̕̚͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͠ ̷̡̢̛̛̛̛͔̖̜͔̬͖̞͍͙̠̫̜̹͍̼͖̟̠͎͎͎̬̱̫̳͔̮̫̘̟͒̃̓̎͗̇̀̌̿̆̍͗̐͆̅͗̑̈́̃̔̔͐̐̓̾̀͒͌̊̐̀̔̈́̽͊̓̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝☠̷̛̛̛̜̭͕̦͒̿̅́̎͒̈̉̒̈́͗̏́́̊͊̈́͊͂̉͒́̀̈̏͊̈́̂̏͌͛̀̐̈́̀̅̋̄̄́̌͛̓͗̌̊̅̏̓͛͂̋͊͂̇͒̐́̊̾͋̆̆̒͂̈̀̐́̿̎̑̏͑̐̽͋̐͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̪̭̻̖͔̞̜͖͍̘̳̱̘̘͚̬͚̻̟̣͕̞̤̝̤͕̣͔͓̩̫̪̥̦̰̱̺̠͙̘̦̫̘͙͍͚̜̥͓͚̖͈̯̣̤̫͚̳̙̫̘̮͈̘̱̘̠͓̞̯͉̙͔̣͕̣͉̪͓̰̲̮̪̮͎̹̦͑̇̐͗̑̌̃͂͒̈́̀̑̏͌͌̍͊̊̌̈́̓̅͊̀̑̍̋͐̃́̐̿̋͛̊́̀̋͐̏̓͐͑̾̂͒̒́͛̑̆̿̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅ⛧̸̢̡̢̡̼͍̮̘̥̪͕͉̦͇͕͇̲̞̦̳̲̹̰̳̻̪̥̱͖̦̰͕̞̟̱̼̫̼̹͍̭̬̩͔̺̣̜̺̱̼̺͚̤̭͎̩͍̉̍͆́͌̑̍͛̿̔͊̀̿̈͒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̡̨̧̡̝̱͈̻̤̪̠̲͈̳̤͈̻͖̫̣̦̰̻͖͖̼͙̝͖͇̞͔̟̘̹͚̗͈͕͎̙͎̣̼̾̆̃̿̕͜⛥̷̡̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̮̝̘͍̦̙̺̲͎͕͉̳͇͕͚͔͙͈̜͖͍̫̮̼̼̯̮̟̫̯͈̲̼̝͚̭͉̭̗̼̪̘͉̜̥̥͙̟͓͍̻̺̼͈͔̩̭̟̫̼̼̝͎̣̳͕̳̝̹̗̗̼̜̗̩͍͖͍͔̻͎̹̭̰͙̼̳̖͍̤̦̭̥̖̱̥̥̩͙̆̍̆͂͑̍͌́̀̕͜͜͜ͅ ψ  
⛧ ☠̷̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̨͚͈̯͍̗̫̟̣͔̼͈͔̜̣̣̩͖͙͕̳̜̻̜̗̟͇̭̩̯̣͖̝͈̪͚̼̬̫͓̘͈̱͚̙̫̗̻͉͓͈̤͍̳̣̫͔̘̭̪̱̣̰͚̲͇̲̱̞̤̰͍̱̥̯̱͉̹̯͇͇̗̻̰͇͚͙̟͔̙̰͕͇̦̬̦̥̣͚̭̣̞͙̜̞̮͍̖͙̝͎̳̘̤̣̪͚̻̦͉͆̄͆̎͋̽̇͛́̏̊̎̿̿̂̿̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̬̘͕̤͉͍̲̠̣̘̟̼̤̮̩̖̠̟̟̪̟̤͎̠͓̥̠̖͇̣̫̤̫̭̘̹̥̺̮̹͉̙̯̲͙̣̭͚̪͙̹̰̝̞͎̙̻͍̞̻̭̜͉͕̫̣͈̤̖̙̜̻̪̜͔͍̺͈̹̪͈͓͓̦̩̣̠̣̪̬̦̣̣̦̳͍̙͎̟̗̩͙̣͔̺̯͓͙̮͉̳͖͙̖̮͇̰̣͎̳̟̖͔̩͔̟̟̰̰̰̤͔͚͚͙̩͉͖͍̖̗̪̙̼̘̭̫̫̙͚̱́̎̍́̓̋̂͗͒̉̍͑͗̓͐̑̒͆̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ☠̷̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̛̜̬̹͎̬̰͓̟̳̮̼̦̱̮̺̞̫͚̟͕̗̩̝̟͙̱͕̜̝͔̭͍̮̺̼̲̘̩͔͔̘̤̜͚̬͍̲̟̣̩̠̭̹̘͇̬̜̞̼̰̠̞̟̱̺̜̳̯̥̲̜̰͚̫̘̭̠͍͈̖͚̙͔̤̲̟͔̪͇̝͚̓̌͌̂̔͆̔͒̏̾̀͂̌̊̋̇̽̔̍̉̎̕͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̞̻̳̭̭͚̱͍͇̖͙̬̪̼̜͙̖̰̞̘͓̣̥̻̖̼͓͚͓̱̠͚̻̭͙̺͙̝͍͉͇͕͖̳͉͍̞̥̰̻͇̬̭̼͕̲̪͍̝̰̪͉̟̠̠̠̰͔̯̟̮̗̻͎̜̼̗̖̱̙̦̭̹̞͍̞͓̟͕̻̮͕̮͖̣̠̻̻̭͖̰̞̹̟̰̺̦̼̲̼̺̹̪̱̣̤͉̝̻̳̻̘̱͓̪͍̖̺̻̻͕͚̗̜̭̻̙̯͖͕̪̜̠͖̹̲̥̭̘̟͖͔̱̜̝̦͇̙̹̦̟̮͓̯̫̤̲̹͙̱͔̬͂̈́͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ⛥̶̛̛̟̱̈͆̑̐͂̂̐̀͊͌̆̐̋̾͐͛̑̊̆̌͗̽̈́̓̀́̾̿̈͌̌̐̈́͋̌̿̒̂̑̒̀̊̅̈́͂̏͗̿̒̌̄̍̆̈͆̾́̑͆̿̅͆͛̽̔͆̚̚̕̕͘͝͠ ̵̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̛͔͓̙͔̝̟͙̺̞̲̙̠͙̪̼̣̳̖͖̠̙̺̮̪̘̭̮͉̥̻͇̝͈̦̳̥͈̠̼̱̹͙̺̰͉̞̜̩̻͔̠͕͎̩̳̝̖̻̳͈̖̙͙̗̯̩̮̳̫̠͕̫͙̹̘̗̭͓̼̦͍̫̰͎̲̼͇̭͔̪̜̼̟̱̠̣̺̣̙̘̖͎̯͕͓̣͙̪̹̰̖̼̟̥̼̤͇̖͚̜̣̳̱͕̭͚̭͉͈͈̺̪͉̞̬̹͍̼̞̦̘̞͚̭͚̥͖̳͇̥̖̤̲̼̖͖̻̮̰͈̝͎̪̱̂͊́̓̄̂̉̏̌̅̏̈́̔͑͌͊̄͊͊̌̓́̓͒̈́̐̽͗̏͆́͊̌͌̾͒̈́̏̒̋͆̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ⛥̶̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̧̛̤͈̙̤͖̰͕̭͙͎̼̗̘̰̤̜̼̟̱̙͍̹̠̤̬̤̞̬̗̙̦͎̻͚̹̻͕̞̫͓̖͙̖̯̬̱̬̗̺̟̟͇̣̝̪̥̣̱̝̺͖̩̳͔̪͎̘̭̜̹͇̙̝̘̼͈͙̙͎͙̰̫͔̲̜̥͔̙̜̗͎̱͈̳̹̪̜̙͙̠̞̠̹͇̟͉̖͍̜̮̪̭͎͈̪͎̤͍̗͈͕̜̘͉̝̹̠̺̝̖̤̳̝̭̖̬͎̳̻̟͉̦͉̫̥̙͙̥̳̻̞̪̖̖͈̫̰̟̙̈́̈́͐̅͑͌̅̈́̿͂̈̇̾̄̀͂̇̀̒͋̆̆̍̆͗͐̔͑̃̾̓̀́͒̂͛͐̆̎̈̇̃̈̀̈́̓̽͑͋̿̽̑̌͛̎̀͒͐̋̈̇̉͋̇̒̑̾̆̂̇̍̂̒̒͒̽̃͛̓́̾̊͂͂̃̾͑͐͊̓̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̢͍̦̦̙̺̟̤͎͎̫̮̹̙̱͇̜͕̙̲̖̳̝̩͍͎̭͙̫̰̲̥̻̭͈͙͇̮̭̪̖͕̺͖͚͚͖͚̥̺͈̼͕͙̳̼̗̯̞̤͇̝̠̹͓̥̬̟͚̫͈̭̮͉̬̻̙̘̝̫̺̯̜̼͕̩̗͔͚̻̰͙̹̭̞̬̬̱͔̙͍͙̭̩͍͍͙̬͕̘͔̫͕̖̀̄͐͆̒̇́͂̓̋́̅̃̕̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅ⛥̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̮͎̰͖̯͙̤̹͓̼̘̼̟̰͉̜͔̫̰̻͎̭̩̠̻̟̪̤̳̺͈̰͑͂͋̿̒̉̍̂̈́̋͛̎̇͐̈̾̊̽́̋̎̿͊̀̒̈́̓͒͌́̅̇͑̈́̓̔̄͆̉̓̊̐̏̀̉̆̒̾̓͗̽͐̌͛͆̏͐̍̉̆̓͊̔̋̇̀͋͊͒̔͊͌͆̂̋̒̿̅͒̄̆̔̓̃̃̿̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̧̧̨̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̣͎̺̝̣̻͈̥̲̬̬̗̱̺̩͖̯̭͕͕͙̜̭̭͉̱̬̩͇̟̱͖̭͇̥͕͇̹̹͈̳͉̜͎̗̙̙̠͖̠͕̗͖͎̻̤̬̩̯̪̳̰̩̩̝̳̤̪̠̞͇̥̦̣̞̥͔̩̼̺̹̬̖̱̙̣̗̻̺̤͈̖͙̹̗͚̲͖̪̮̳̳̠̺̜̭͓̣̪͉͙͔̲͓̠͈̙͉͓̱̣͚̮̙̻̗̜͕͈̬͙̣̟̥̙͚̯̙̭͎̣͍̯̜̭̲̩͔̼̰̹̈́́͌̂̉̈̉͑́̐͒́̎͑̇̀̂̏̋͋͊̾͌͂́̇̏̊͋́̂̉̓͊͊̑̆̀̿̌̓̆̓̌̔͊̐̃̔͌̑̉̐́͒̉̎̓͆̇̄͗̅̔͗͌̇͋́̍̊͆͑̒̇͋̐̿̃̔̎̿̿͊̐̏̍̐̀̄̌̑́̂̽̇̒̑́̾̾͆̃͌͛̅̌͌̆̿̔́͐͗̊̆͒͆͊̐̊̿̒̔̇͒͌͑̂͗̄̆̄͌͐͆̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ⛥̴̧̢̡̛̗̱̳̘̣̝̘̬͈̪̠͙̼͖̩͍͇̣͇̪̱̰̿͗͋͊̈́̀̈́̐̍͗̀̏̎̓̏̀̃͊́̔͊͐͐͐͊́́͋͒̀̾͑͋͊͊͐̔͛̔́̅̇̓́̄̇̋͂̅̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̛̛͎͉̞̥̮̝͈̟͚̥̜̻̜̱̜̱̣̯̩̦͍̮̭̭̙̺̦̩͉͔̦̹͙̲̬̭̪͈̝̟̲̩͈̪̹̬̩̣͊̂̆͊̃̍̅̓͐͊̎̉̋̊̈́̒̾͋͒̅̇̆͐͊̒͒̏͑͗͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅK̵̡̡̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̥͎͇͇̭͔̩͓̻͇̰̟͓̞̺̤̬̖͇͍̲͔̖̩͍̹̦̳͉̪͎̪̞̲̫͚͍̖͓̞͔̬̥̮̠̥̻̖̩̯̭̟̮̣̪̱̭̰̤̜͈͙̻̜̟̪̰̱͇͓̲̝̥͇̪̮̙͔̟̮̺͎͓͖̥̠͎͈̙̪͎̥̲̼̩͉͕̣͔͙̰̱͎̳̞̫̯͍͇͕̰͈̳̥̮͓̼̮̺̗͚͔̟̳̰͇̱͚͔͚͓͍͈̫̈́̈́̓͑̊̃́̏̓̆͒́͛̏̒̎͌̀̂͆͛͂͂͒̏̈́̎̀͛͐̑̌̈́̃͒͌̏̓̏̓̋̃̈͊̿͌̓̂̾͂̀͌̀̔̃̾́̌̇͆͆͋̅̂͗͛̾̃̓͐̊̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅĀ̷̧̨̡̨̛̛͖̝͓̰̜͔̻̼͓̜̙̳̝̮̣̪̱̖͎̝̬͉̱̮̖̙̻͍̲͎̞͉̺̮̬̗̤̣͐̏́͋M̴̧̧̛̛͍͇̭̩̪̻̘̥̯̠̬͎̣̮͓͉̤̭͍̜̖̙̙̙͍̝̺͎̮̈́̂͆̄̍̑̔̈́̄͂̄̾̆̇̍̎̊͋̐̈͆̓̅̍̄́̀̌̎̀̌͑̓̽̄͊́͂̃̍̓̌͗̉͊́̾̇̒̈́̒̅͆͐̏̂̒̅͛̒͊͆̇͛̇̎̾̏̉͆̈̆͛̄͛̾͋̊͑͌͋̂̍͊͗͆͌̂͐̉̊̅̔̌̓̅͌͆̒̋̏̀̃͌͊͗̂̅̄̏̓̌͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅƯ̵̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̤̗͚̱̘͚̺̟̥̣̼̖̩͍͓͙͚̣̙̱͇̞͓̱̘̟̫͖͍̖̖͉̳̣̩͓̪̟͕̝̹̬̹͔͙̬̤̤͖̖͍͍̘̮͓̰̭̜̘͕̱̤͍͕̝̭̝̱̩̥̗̻̹̘̪̱͈̬͎͎̰͕̦̩̱̖̬̯͈̣͚̦̯͔͙̤̖̫͖̘͚̩̻̼̝͉͓̳̖̣̤̰̻̰̣͕̬̠̖̏̐̓̿̋͒̓̄̈́̉̌̏̐̾̀̾̈̓́̍̈́̔̾͋͂̔̉̌̽̃͋͊͐̄̂̈́̄̓̆̐̊͂͑̔̋̄̄͛̓͗̿̇͐̂̇̒̽̃̐͗̿̋̂͒͆̓̅́̐̉̎̑̊́͌̃̔̈̌͗̆̑̆̆̎̅̍͛̉͊̒̀̔̇͗̌͒̍̇̔̆̔̒͋͆̆̔͑͂̅͆͊̔̊̊̾͊̏͗͋̓͗͛̿̾̆͌͗͆̅̔͊̊̔̎͋̉̾̌̂̀̀͗͗̒̄̎͊͐̈͆͌͊̃̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝K̴̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̛̬̹̦̭̰͍͈͔̘̻̣̺͖̖̞̤̬̬̪̰̯̝̰̙͓̠̞̙̺̣̟̼̫̤̟̳̖̖͔̝̘͕͙̼̙̫̘̦̰͈̯̞̻͕͚̹̗̼͇̟̰̜̫̲̘̝̝̯̺͚̱̙͎̟͎̫͈͓͍̠̘̗̱̤̳̲͉͈̝̟͇̮̯̫̠̪̤̘̹̝͔̣̪̞̥͚̘̟̱̘̗̤͇̹̯̝͉̬̝̜͂̇̒́͗̉̾̔̓̾̊̄̈̅̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅƯ̶̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̤͎̘͈̜̲̻̻̘͉̠̠͍̝͇̰̮̹̖̯̩͚̻̜͔̦̠̑̆̓̉̋͂͊̑̈̾̉̀͐̾͐̾̔̉͗͊̽͐̽̌͑̂̄̑̋̐̌̅̾͛͗̂̆͐̒̄͂̄̾̊̍͂͑͊̆́̎̃̊̑̍͊͂̓̊̏̾͐͛̅͐͂̽̽͂̾͂͌̅̏͑͌̿͛̄͒͑̅̑̄̍͆͊͂̂̋̊̂̒͌̀̽͋̃̔̂̄̉̊͌̓̌̑̈̎͂͐͋̃̿͌͌͆̍͑̑͐͌͊̄͋̆̍̑̊̍̊̌͆̔͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅR̵̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̼̙̮̫̩̟̠͙̯͙̺͓̜͕͖͇̯̻̼͇̠̮͙͚̳͕̠̹̼͍̼̗̮͍͉̤̱̱̖̩͔̪̫̗̯͉̩̝͗̆̈̈͆̀̀͗͌̂̓̅̒͛̌̀́̊̾̓̄̏̍̈̃̈́̈̈̃̆̄̾̏̌̿́̉͛̍̽̈́̌̿̔̀͌̃̀͂́͋̓͐̾͑͆́̃̐̏̑͑͛̋̃́͌͛̓̔̔͐̈͆͛̑̈̄́̍̃̃̆͂͆͒̂̇̿͋̒͆͊̆͊̋͋̽̿̋̃́̌̑̏̊̿͋̾̂̆̇͗̉̐͗́̋̀̀̊̃͐͂͛͐͊͒͑̏̿̓͋͂͆̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠Ȧ̸̡̨̢̨̛̙̼̺̯̖̗̲̙͔͕̳̤͍͉͇̩̞̥̹̟̤͖̰̪̘̳̱̰͍̥͍̙͎͓̘͔̹͇͈̠̫̜̩̩̻̤̳͉̻͍͍̭̜͖͌̾̐̿̐͒̒̏̅̿̐̋͂̂́͑̈́̿̀̅̓̽̎͒̎̂̈́͂̈̍͊́͗͋͗̏̋͆̅͐̐̂̇̄̅͐̌͂̌́̌̒͆͋͒͑̊̿̊̎̓̎̍͐͋̈̽̌͌͆͆͆̇̂͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̥̥̩̲̠͇͈̪͚̖͔̗̰̙͈̳̦͖̬̱̤͔͔͍͈̪̪͓̲͍̦̗̘̭͕̪̥̫͔͚̱̰̤͚̙̻̟̳̺̰͖͙̯̣̠̯̩͉͚̠̤̯͎͖̲͔͔̺͙̟̟̗̯̤̣̦͚̞̦͇̳͓̪̣̫̘̣̫̟̠̫̦̝͍̗̬͉͍͔̲̩̮͚̣͓̹̥̖̻͇̻͉̟͔̪̼̫̲̜͓̳̼͈̺̱̩͍̙͍͈̩̝̰̩̤͕̦̻̣̜̝̻̱͇̺̞̲̱̬̤̙͍̮̙͚̺͈̜̔́͆́̐́́̓͑́͗͗̂̉̿͗̿̀́͊̂̋̒̎̃̾͆̎̊͒̍͂̏͛̐̀̈́̄̎͊͂̓̎̽̍͆̉̓̀̿̑͒͊̀̅̆̋̎̋͊̎̅͐̂̅͆̔͐̽̀͂̈̎͒̒̃̎́̉̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅK̷̡̢̛̹͕̠̮̙̮̲̳̻̻̮̙̟͚̤̗̻̥͙͙͚͇̻̻̪͎̠̮̦̭͚̜̰̙͈̹͖̫͇͖͚̥̭̮͙̯͇̠̲͍̹̮̫̖̯̤̻͉͔͉̞̲̥͕͕͖̗͍̗̗̝͕̖͇̟̮̣̞͒̂̄̈́̏̔̔̔͌͂̑̆̈́̎̆̉̃͆̀̋͆̽̄͗̐̈́͊̆̄͑́̊̄̀́̊̍̑͒̉̋͛̈́̈́̈́͒͂̊̑̋̊̆̒̎̒̒͊̌͒͋̅͒̌̿̊͐̃͋̾̃̃̊̎̒͑̎̿͌̈͛̑̇̒́̒̔̉͋̔͊̐̒̿̔̏̽͛̉̏̄͌̇͌̿̌͊̂̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅĄ̴̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̛̺̰̥̣̜͉̤̖͉̫̹̫̻̙͎̤̥͓̭̙̖̬̝̜̯̝̦̲͖̥̗͚͚͖͙̘̤̙̯̼̖͇̣̥̜̘͙̭̫̪͈̮̱̙̤̱͔͇̹̼͚̭̞̹̮͎̥͓̭̰̬̘̭̯̩̬̲̤̳̥͇͔̗̭͚̭͔̬͇͎̣̥̭̟̯̣̯̣͍̣̤͖̰̖͍̤̝̳̙̖̳̜̰͍̰͚̞͚̦̲͎̫̳͉̳̭͔̊̿͊̈́͑́͒̀̔̋̅̀͊̔̋͌̇͊̅͌̀̽̑̀͌̌̈́̑̂̅͐́̑̉͑̋͗͋̍̋̍͂͐͋̾̉̃͑͌̓̃̄̀̓̅͐̍͗̌̃̿͑̅̀̽̂̎͆̀́̂̅̅̿͆̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅM̴̨̡̧̧̢̨̛̛͓̱̦̪̗͍͖̰̯̤̖̺͕̯̘̩͙͇̘͔̩̩̞͇̖̗̜̳̤̱̣̳̖̞̬̫̰͔̰̘͔̘͇̱͈͚̹̮̭̣͍͉̟̱̗̟̞̩̘̼̯̻͔͕̘͈̦̟̼̹̲̦̹͙̹͚̲̭͖̹͈̖̦̻̖̥̝̫̙͇̱̲͈̮̘̳͙͔̯̼̤̖͐̽͌̐͌̈́̀̒́̆͌̔͋̏͛̑́̂́̂͋̽̔́́́̏̆́̂̒͆̄̾͂̀̂͌̀̊͂̃̍̔̈̈́̾̃͛͐̋̋̃͐͑͆̽̋̿̋̋̔̀͂͛̒͗̏̓̄̓͊̒̾͑̃̾͛̎͋̂͑̄̄̀͛͒͑̍̎͐̀̔͋̋̐̊̽͆̌̾̏̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅƯ̵̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̛̦̮̻͈̭͚̼̼͚̣͈̞̘̥̜̤̥͔͖̙͙̠̙͎̙̣̜̞̭̤̜͎̺͓̹̫̰͔̼͍̬̺̱̳̝̩̞͙̖͖̖̠̞͉͈̥̙̻̰̰̦̘͓͈̜͙͔̣̮̩̳̟̜̙̣͓̫̝̮̞̖̣͚͍̘͙͈͕̪̂͋͛͊̿̄͌́̾̐̏͋̍̈́͒̅̃̐̃̄̈́̀̀̈́́͑̀̈́̉̇͌̈́́̍̓͐̌͒͂͑̔̒̆̒͐̂͌̐͂͐̿̿̏͊͑͂͒́̆͋͗̂̓̅̏̓͊̔̊̋̍͊̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝ͅK̴̛̯̞̓͗̂͊̒͌́̔͊͐̆̇̈͌̋́͗̍̆͐͐̑̀͒́̂̊͒̿̀͂́͌̾̏̋̄͛͒̈́̐̈̏̈́̉̅̃͠͠͝͝Ừ̴̧̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̘̺̭̞̘̞̦͈̙̭͔̳̳̝̟͉̫͉͉͕̗̣͔̙̮͈̬̣̱͉̙͇̣̥͙̫̺̥̩̦̤̝͖͎̖̦͕̙͉̗̘͓͙̦͉̼͓̰̦̘͖̜̖͚͕̣̩̤͛̆̄̄́̾̇̿̂̓̏̎̎͌̌̊̇̑̑̓̏͂̈́̋̈́̏̃̀̄͋̑͌̇̍͗̈́̈͑͗́́̒̈́̏̿̌͆̑͑̏͂̂̀̇́̃̃͊̅̈̽̒͛̔̈̈̍̀̎̎̂͋̂̈̊̅̋̆̃̔̓̽̋͑̂̋̋̍̋̌͗̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠R̴̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̛̙͈͇͎̭̣͔̪̫̺̟͍̺̬̠̺̞̲̤̝͓͓͚̩̟̞̰͇͚̫̤̦̟͈͉̳͔͈̙̮̜̩͖͔̫̘̟͕͈̺̳͇̻̗̼̞̫̲͎͚̮̬̯̥̲̳̖͍͓͉̤͎͇͓̣̖̺̳͎̗̠̖͉̖̟͕̰̮̬͍͕͚̦͙̫͙̹̫̪͕̥͈̫͖̱̻̦͖̩͕̙͙̩͚͔̘͔̟̲̩̘̩͖͙̟̠̗͓̪̤̺͙̻̩̟͖̦̭̘̩̱͔̯͍̤͇͙͕͙̪̹̜̲̋̀͋̈́͑̀́̽̇̀̀̍̐́̈͂̔̏͗̓̈̽̆̂̊̂̀̇̽̏̉̏͌̈́̀̍̔͑̃̈́̈͂̍̐͆̅͌͑͒͊͂̄̇̑͛́͑͛̂̃́̿͒̌͛̊͑̄̍̎̋͑͑͋͆̐̂̔̍̎̐̾͂̿̏̽̿͒̋͐͋̎̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝A̸̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̱̩̣̟̯͍̩̞͙̖̖͔̥̘̭̞̪͍̖̥͖̟̤̞͈͓͖̲̹̝̯̩̻̰͎͉̘͎̺̲̮̹̝̗̳̪͖̠̣̤͍̞̪̳̜͕̯̜̻̖͚̣̝̮̼͙͙͍̯͕̯̩̮̥̞̱̱̹̠̟̰̗̤̺̺͕̪̥̻̻̲͕̹̜͎̘͈̣̹̺̗͖̬̱̹͚̙͈͈͙̭͖͙̹̾͗͂̍̓͛̀̂͛͆̌̑̆̽͌͂͌̔͐̌͗͐̀̉̄̀͊̊́̾̊̔͒̂̔̊̒̈́̉̑̿̑͊̀̓͑̃̿̑̿͐͊̇̀͗́͑̓̂͆̋̐̆͐͆̅̋̀͌͗̽͊͑̍̐͐̿̔̄̈̾͗̉̇͐͌͂͂̿͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̡̛̩͕̤̠̮̲̗̠̝̪͍͇͈͕̳̱̩̥̬̻̞̥̫̤̲̖̘͚̖̤͇̥̜̝͔̥̗̯͖̥̦̦͔͙͉͈̜̹̠̭̭͈̟̥̭̠̼̳̳͈̦̮̫̥̣͚͔͎̺̣̻̗͓̠̘̯͍͈̥͍̙̮̳̩̱̟̻̦̤̗̖̺͈̟̖͎͙̳̘̖͔͓̳̤͇̞̱̯̞̯̫͖̯̗̙̗̪̞̼̬̣̮̙̘̘͔̬̭̘̭̫͖̪̫͓͓͇͎̼͎̣̭̣̜̗̤͈̞̼̭̀͛͐̾̈̑̅̓̊̈́̌̓̿́̀̂̏̉̈́̇̋͋̃̔̈́̄͑̾̃̋̚͜͝ͅͅY̵̢̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͓̗͍̰̻͉̙̰̠̜̯͔̰͍̲͖̳͙̞̰̣̥͚̳͕̹̟͈̲͇̱̭͖̪͓͇̗̖̣͚̜̺̳̻̹͍̙̲͇̝͖̤̗͇̥̖̭̼̹̖̤̘̳̯̦͕̼̭̪̤̭͇͇̦͈̬͇͔̲͈̤͖͎̫͙̹̼͉̘̖̖̠͚̰̮̹͓̭͉̝̣͖̻̳͚̟̞̜̪̣̰̟̮̼̝̱͕̖̣̘͈͙͖̺̲͚̪̺̞̟͖̘̖̩̥̣͙̱̹̙̙̪̼͍̜͎̙͇̥̻͎̙̙͍̮͙̰̮͈̩͔̹͎̱̤͋̆̈̈́̂̇̃̎̃͗̋̆̆̊̆̊̀̈́̓̌̾̏̇͆̔̔̈́̐͒̉̅͐̀́͗̒̂̔͗͌̓̎́̽̈́̈́́͗̓̀̓͋̄̒͌̃͒̎̅̊̿͂̅͐̌̋̐͂͛̎̄̒̅̂͂̍̈̉̀̅̅͐͒̆̃͌̅̔̄͋̄́̒͋͗̍̆̏̎̋̾͂̄̊͆̎̉̈͑̀̒̿̓̆̎̀̆͛͐̊͆́̏͒͌̓͊̊̑̿̅̄̉̑̔͆̽̅̄̅̐̿̃̆̉͑̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̙͍̩̘̱̙̰̤̥̻̘͓͖̯̬̳͓̬̳̺̭̖͎͚͙̣̞̲̠͑̾͑͒̐̊̉͌̽̈͌̾͌̉̅̂̓̏̌̂̄͋̈͋̊̏͊͑̆̒̋̈́̓͑̐͊̾͒̀̅̇͛̄̾̈̾̋̿͐̄̇̈́̅̌̓̂̏̄̄͛̆͗́͗̐̈̅͑̇͗̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͝ͅS̶̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̪̰͕͔͍͈̟͉͚̺͔͓̰̜̝̮̟͈̙̫̺͎͓̟̺̠̭̤̥͎̳͍͎̦̯̮̣̳͉̣͕̯̱̥͙̭̦̱͇̣̝͎̦͖̱̱̣̮̺͕̯̪͍̟͓̙̭̫̳͕̼̩̦̼̦͍̘̝̞̪̙̙͚͓̗̜͈̠͎̳͈̣͖̜͚̮̜̥͓̣͇̟̭͙̖̪̖̝̫̻̼̤̻͇͖͎̞͉͍̳̩̳͉̹̣̩͇̼̹̻͎̯̯͋̀̏̅̿̆̀̔̒͆͐̋̎̎̿̐͐̄͒̊̄̍̊́͐́̆̂̎͐̉̏̿̎̽̉́͒͒̈̀͂͗̋͊͌͗͌̓̊̉̀̀̏͒̀͛̔̽̍̏̈͒̍̈͋͛̐͊̒͆̍̂̇̅̆̾̐̅͐̅̄̾̏̃̽͆͌̉̋̍̃̃͒̀̈̍̈͛̏́̄̍̊͐͗̽͌͛̿̆͂̌̆̔̄̌̆͗͐̍͑̅̀͗̐̄͗̆̈̍̃̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̱͇͓̞̻̰͉͍̪̬̠̳̜͕̮̥̤̻̤̺̫̪͓̪̙̝̫̘̳̮͍̭͖̥͇̘̻͉̟͙̻̫̮̞̭̘̱̞͎̻͉̝̩̞̬̺͚̘̮̲̤͉̗̥̫̙̖̹̞̹̜̘̩͍̼̜͕͔̘̣͙̰̻͇̻̳̳̤̤̥̤̝̳̩̠̜̼̮̜̲͙͇͎̻̼̫̞̝̪͎̝̜̜͉̩̗̟̤̞̝͉̮̬̠͔͉̟͙͓̟͉̺̪̺̦͍̻͈͉̞̜̦̳̝̞͍͇̻͍̝̞͓͈͕̖͎̰̟̠͎͕͚͍͔͇̲͎͌̿̏̊́̌͑́̌͆̓̓̿̇̆̓̔͑́̈́̒͋̊̆̅̒̋̀̄̓̈́̒͋̏̂́̀̒̌̉̐̈̅͋̍͊̈̉͒̃̊̏̈́́͗̇̄̃̍̉͗̊͛̑͌͋̉̀͑̂̿͆̆̿̍͊̾͋͑̌̒̂̍̔̒̄͒̃̑̔̓͋͐̓̄͋̊͌̿͑̓̑͐̎̍̂͐̇̾̄̌͊̏̊̔͌̈̌̔͐͒̆͛͒̄͒̒̂̀̂͂̆̅̍͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅQ̷̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̛̝̳̙͙̩̼̠̭̱̲̻̠̝̦̹̭̠̤̼̫̫̲̞͍͍̜̞͖͔̭̣̳̰͉̘̻̰̭̙̦̗͍̬̬̙̫̖͓͙͉͉̭̙̼̫̥͓͍̩̝̞̫̜͇̺̹̹̫̻̳͈̈̈́̅́́̃͛̐͋͛̃̅̀͌̿̊͒́̂̚̚͜͜ͅͅŲ̴̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̭̙̫̝͉͈̞͕͍̰̟̘̬̫̩̺͙͎͚̭̰̠̬͎̠̩̦̰͔̩̙̗̹͕̰̞̗̺̟̗̻̜̦̺͔̣̟͙̬̯͙̣̹̩͉̖͖͈̱̝̮̮͚͉̫̮̹̯̟̬̩͕̪̘̱͎̖͕̰͔̻̬̱͚̳̰̘͕̗̪̬̪̜̖͓̲͉̫͓̦̪̱̭̙̟̙̠̦̘̱̫̈́͋̏̓̔̈́̑̀͌̅̈́̿͊̔̄̏͋̀̐͂̄͆̊̓͆̓͂̓͆̈́̈̈̿͊͒͛̈́̾̌̏̒̾͒͛́͗̄̇̅̋̇̿̂̄̎̆̔͗͗̾́̂͋̉̽̏͂͆̅̆̇̈̾̿̽̄̋̍̔̀͋̾̾̋̇̀̐̈̂͗͒̉̆̃̃̋͋͐̾̑͋̌͂́̇͛̂̔̾͐̒̈͌̅͂͑̏͐̄́̓͆͌͆̊͂͗̈̍͐̒͒̿̅͌̾͋̈̌̒̋̅͆̄̾́͗̀̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅȨ̷̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͍̭͓̼̙̦͉̼͕̭̲͎̼̫̤̩̗̭͓̖͚͕̳̺͔̼̳̟̗̲̘̘͓̠͉̰̺̤̣̻̹̫̮͇̰̝̟̼͚̝̙̙͉͇̭͔̜̬͓̣̟̣͈̩̣̟̬̙̭̱̳̣͈̻͕͉͍̓̐́̀̃̽͗̒̂́͐̈́̈́̍̌̇͗̐͑͌̔͌̋̊̍͆̎̀̒̽̂̈́́͛̀̿̃͊̏̑̈́͌͒͆̔̄̆̅̐̊͛̿͑͊͊̀́̌̏̐̔̄̓̓̐́̎͑͆̐̿̑̔̑͂̈̂͆͆̎̊̃̓̏̀̾̌̾͐̔͛̊͂̽͂̊͌͆̍͑̽̓́͒͛̅̽̀̆̏͛͋̏̄͑̽̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝Ḙ̵̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̢̛̛͖̠̱̣̞͚̜͍͎̞͎͖͔̳̼̻͇͖̮͓̝̯̬̳̯̥̘̙͍̮̩̹̞͈̘̰̯̝̘̦̝̝̪̱͈̣͉̟͎͙͍̙̜̞̞͉̯̮̜̭̫͎̣̻̪̺̭̖͉̝͔͎̖̠̇͌̊̋̄͗̈̒̓̇́̍̇̿́̌̅̇͊̃̓͗̆̾͂̋͑̓̊͋͒̉̈͐͂͑́̍̈́̋̔͊̌͋͆̌͊̅̿̈́͊̂̇͂͋͑͑͆̉̽̇̍͑͂̊̐́͐̄̽̄̆̌̍̀̔̐̚̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝N̸̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̨̡̢̛̛͕̳͓̲̗̻̩̼̗̟̞̰̥̟̰̺̙̤̗̜̲͇̫̟̣̜̰͓̥͎͕̞͉̖̥̣̩̬͕̪͎̣̟̙̳̘̺͕̦̺͔̰̻͉̜͚̻̺͙͕̳̥͔̩͕̪͉̬͔͉̙̤̺̳̙̭̪͕͙͔̪̮̣̫̞̩̼͙͓̗̫̼̘͖̮̪͇͈͉̈̋̉̃̍͗̆̍͛̔̈̔͂͊̊̍̉͑͑̔͒̄̓́̀̓̀̍͊͊̒͛͆͂̍̽͒̒͊͌̾̃͌͋̆̀̇̈͌̀̓̔̏̉̑̑̽̑̋̇̓̈̏̒̒͑͂̎̅̔̒͐͊͛̓͆͌͋̆̋̋̅͑͌͋̆͂̽̄̿̓̇́͒̂̆̔͂̒̓̑̆͋̐̎́̆͑͗͆̎̾̏̿̋̀̉̈̐͋̾̀̆͒̿̊͑͑̋̾̋̊͊̔͛̽̄̈̾̔̇̋͒̃̎̅͛̽̃̂̒͆͑͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̻̖͕͍̯̮̙̝̙̪̰̞̦̩̫͙͍̯͚̜͓̪͇͎̮̳͍̻͙͙̖̹̤̭͙͙̀̽̃͋̀̒͋̈́̾̎̂̔̎̍̿̋̅̔̾͌̓͑͊͌̈̌̈̓̂̓̍̈́͂̐̍̄̅̆̅͌̈́͒̋̓̆͌͛͑́̃͊̽̽̓̏͐͋͂͗́̒͑̂̕̕͘͜͠͝ͅψ̵̡̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛͔̼͈̳̮͖̥̬̪̼͖͓͇͖̺̠̻̬̦͔̞̼̮̙̺̝̲͓̩͇̋̂̀̈́͑͒̋̌̃͒͑̑̓̌̄͐͂̏͐̿̿̾̐͐͆̇͛̀̋̑̂̊͆̃̌͛̐̓̐̐͌͌̔́̈́̀̉̔̈́̉̌̂́̒̏͑̀̆͘͘̕̚͝͝͠ ̸̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̟̯͖̮̯̪̝̝̲̺͇̗̖̘̻̣͙̗̪̥̹̜̰̮͎͙͕̖̱̰͕̙̪̣̱̭͕͚͖͍͉̯̦̼͙̝̯̪̞̮̟͓̜͖̱̻̗̭̬̣̙̲͓̱̼̮̮͇͙̮͍̳̠̙̟̱͖̘͇͎̠̜̪̬̮̜͇̮͖͔̲̬̹̻̑̓̓̌̄̓́͗̒̀̒͊͗͌̆̂͛̾͋͌͐̑̓̆͆͆͒̉̂̈̋̑͗͆͑̍̊̓̾̒̂̈́̿͐̏̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅψ̶̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͙̗̭͓̤͍̻̪̳̫̼͔̘̺͉̜͕̼̳͈͎̺͖̭̥̝̮̹̞̙͎͖̀̒̋́̐͐̽́͑́̓͂̊̀̑͗͋̈̒̓̀̏̊̍͆͒̆̓̑͐͐͑͑̇̉̐͂̀̊͌̅̈́̎͑͒̒͌̆̉̈́̔̍̉̌̉͛̿̉̐̄͑͂̏̈̿̒̔̍̔͊̎̋̉̒̌̊̏̍̅̆̑̒̅͋̉̑̃̽̀͂̌͊͊̒́͋͑̎̾͋͗͐̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̨̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̞̗̗͚̖͍̫̥͓̟̖̖͍̩̲̹̰͉͉͔̖̟͚͕͈̗͍͍͔͕̱̻̗̳̹̜̞͍͔͚̬̹͉͇̮̺̙̠̟͍̱̟͙̺͙͚̼̼̩͖͕͎̫͎̻̗͔̻̹͔̬̬̝̟̼̩̘̝̬̱̖̬͓̘̟̺͚̖̼̬̘̻̯̺̞͔̬̲̪̭͙̟͙̖̻͔͕̙̺̪̠̟̟̝̗̝̼̩͍̖̩̺͈̺̱͉̗̺̬̞̺̹̹̗̙̟̘͚̬͙̝̳̼̳̗̥̜̣̦̼͎̙͓̭̖͕̞̯̯̫̲̺̪̭̩̇͛̐̌̈́̈́̅̉̔̋́͌̍̊͗̈̈̑̍͊̏̀̈́̐͐̍͆̅̑̈́̇͌̈́̈́̆́̓̅́̄̈̌̋̍̄̈͛̃̀͌͗̔̊̈͛̾͆͐͆̈̽̽̿͋̏͐̂̂̐̽̈͆̑̒̇̄̉̐̔̑̿̅̆͒̓̋̈͆͂͂̎̎̔̎͗͛́͒͌͑̔͌̀͌̓̔̾̑͗̓̇̂̏̒̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ☠̵̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̫̥͉̗͇͎͔̹̠͍̝͚̬͖̤̬̝̮̜͓̜̤͕͕͓̫̗̜͔̙̲͉̙̜̤̟̯̮̙̭̤̬̭̰̙̰̱̲̞̫͉̯̝͙͎̲̺̹͕̯̰̖̙͈̜̥̤͇̞̩̜̹̩͓̘̫̼̬͖̦͍̫̣͉̞̬̮̝̠̝͍͇̺̭̪͕͔̯̞̤͎̻͇̜̳̯̳̘̦̩̮̥͕̣̼͔̺̫̖̞͖̗͚̖̝̩͖̺͕̘̬̥̳͈͍̭̪̞̩̮̞̮̦̹̤̝̤͖̻̈̈́̔͒̊͗́̋̈́͆́̏̉͂́̓̃̐̃̅̇̔́̏͛̆͊̆̂͗̑͊̀̈́̀̈̊́͛̈̊̇͗̾́̌̽̊́͆̍̎̂͑́̎͐͋̌͆̍̒͋̅͒̊̏͛͑̿͛̈̃͂̔́̂̂̿͆̓̐̏̍͛̀̊̃͑̈͑̃̈̌̆̔͑̒̍̾͂̅͋̿́̐̒̑͆̄̽͊̀̄̃͒̀͊̿̍̅͐̌̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛͙̳̉̾̌͑͌͐̃̐̓̉̍̆̎̈́̀̿͑́̑́̍̈́̒͊̈̉́̃̈̔̑͂̅̿̈́̈́̿̋̒̋͊̑̓̿̆͂̀̒̊̽̎̄̿͒̾̂̽͛̆̐͋̾͒͛͆̑͐͌̉͛̾̊̀̿̅̓̊́̈͑̂̅̉͌̾͑͌̀̿̔͐̈̏̂̋̈͋͛̔͆̈͑̓̋̽͋͌̊́̓̄̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝⛧̴̨̨̞̘̝̞̥̩̠͙͉͓̳̲̫̣̺̜̹̻̻̞͓̘̩͇̬̤̗̺͕̩̦̟̜͇̙̖͎̤̦̻̜̤̣̬̙̺̓̏̅̃̊̃̈́̊̃̈̀̈̎͋̄́̈́̌́̑͐͛͛͂̇̓͂́̉̎͌̑̓̊̌̊͊͌͐͒̉̀̊̑̅̏̍̏͌̉̔͗͛̃̒͛̈͋͆̅̊͑͌͒͌͒͛̅͌͐̇͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ ̵̡̢̨̯̼̰̱̲̰̦͔͚̘͙̬̙̪̜͇̮̙̝̤͙͈̹̞͚͍̖̦̺̪͖̣̼̣̪̞̙͍͔͎̟̘̜̮̯̹̗̙͙͔͕͕͈̮͍̯̤̹̜̠͔̤̞͍̬̰̲̜͈̳͈̯̩͖̭̬̤͒̑͑͋̑͆͑̍̈͋̏̄̆̀̆̈̑̌͗̈́̔͋̅̈́̅́̐́͒̇͑͆̃̍̿́̋̕̚͘̕͜͝ͅͅ⛥̶̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̥̜̫̯̜̮͍̖̫͍̘̙̝͎̦͕̙̝̫̮̫͉̮̰̻̮̭̰͎̦͔̳̺̱͇̲̰̝͓̩̻͇͎̘̺̞̲̰̟̗̻̠̫̳̱̲̭̺̲͙̠̤̖͓̪̤͇̺͓̺̗̳͉̺̣͔̙̖̪͇̘͇̮͓͚̩̦̲͔̥͔͖̮͈̤͉̬̳̪̲͔̹̫̋̆͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̱͎̫̯͚̰̙̘͉̱͙͚̘̪̥̯̥͎̯̤̭̪͓͚̤̩̥͙͙̮̖̟̯̣̲̤͇̞͔̂̈̅̀̄́̂̈́͂̑̽̅́̏͛̂̌̄͊̎̓́̀̀̀̃̎̎̿̾̉͐̈͌̏̑̿̋̈́͒̃͐̓͑̾̒̇̀̀̄̿̎̈́̅̉͗͋̊͒͛͋̋̅̽̒͒̂̀̎͗̒̈̓͂̈͂̎̂͐̊̄̇̔̌͗̋̽̇̃̄͂̄̀̐̓̂͑͐́͒̾͋͌̊̆̄̉̆̿́̾̎̉͐̄̿͌̓͌̊̅͋͌́̈̓̄̌͗̌̄͒͌͆̋̐͂̓̐̎̂̉̇̌̎̄͂͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ψ̴̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̹͍̬̮̘̝̹̜̩̜̲̥̞̖̬̲̦̹͍̺͉͔͙̝͉̮̟̣͙̰͙͈͚̮̞͕̠͉̪͎̯̥̟̝͙̘̣͔͇̗͍̬̹̝̭͙̝̺͈͓̪͖͖͙͍̣̲̖̳͍̞̮̞͍̫͉͔̯͉̞͖̘̥͖̫̝͙͖͚̗̞̠͕̥͓̫̘̹̲͈̯̬̜͖̝̯͉͚̜̝͔̮͙͚̳̪͉̯͓̩̖̮͕̟̝̮̮͎̫͖͔̙̬͔͙̲̣͚̗̜̖̰̮͔͓͎͉̰̦̹͍͓̟̯̣͉͚̪̮͖͑̏̎͋͗͛̂̊̿́̀͗̆̃̄̇́̔̑͋̓̓̆͑͛͂̾̓̓̏̓̅̅̾̽͒̃̾̆̑̑̀̃͊̿͂̌̏̇͂͂̀̽͊̾̉̓́͛̆̐̑̌͊͛̎́̃̈̆̑͊̐̓͌͑̆̀́̃̽̈̐̅̐͗͋̂̉̎̃̈̏̅̒͊̎̐̑̑̔̍̉̈͂̏̄͋̾̈̔̐̄̆̎̒̔̐͑̆̐̏͗̋̍̿͒̊̋͊̋̏̾͋̆̎̉̅̒̈̿̍̅̽̋̔͑̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ☠ψ ⛧̴̧̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛͍̳̰̘̟̺̙͇̠̮̟͓͚͉͎̤̘͎͕͙̩̜͉̤̯͉̖̣̠͚̘̘͕̪̼̙͎̰̖͖̬̝̥̝̥͙̰̪̩͈̗̫͓͔͍̣̝͓͈͓̝̝̣̰̜͈̘̜̹̻͕̭͎̻̬̲͍͓͚̙̘̻͖̻̯̥̝̼͇̳̲̝̭̘͍̣̞̭̩͇̮͕͖̟̟̱̤̮̪͖̠̠̳͚̰̞̠͚͉̼̼͚̹̩̝̠̜̟͚̺̰̹̳͇͔̦̺͓͇̥̦̱͇̘̖͕̜̤̜̹̙̯̜̩̭̠̜̜̥̲̖̲̻̙̜͙̟̣͔͕̮̟̗͈͈̰͈̗̼̦̫̰̩̰̼̣͔̙̙̝̖͍̪̗̲̳̩͖͔̯͚͓̜̝͙̘̯͎͒̉̈́͋̈́̅́̆̍̔̒̍́̃̾̀̽̀̽͂̍̈́͌͒̇̑͊̓̎̄̌̃̔̋̈́̌̍̓̃́̅̊̃̉̑̋́̑̍͗͌̉́̅̀̂̍͋̃͗͒̏̈́̄̿̅̓͌͛̔̂̇̈̎͂̊͋͊̄̌́͑͐͗̃̆͊̃̄̔̽̿͗̐̔̐̑̽̀̉̔͂̓̔͑̄̌̆̈̿̆̀̀̔̓̎̎͒͛͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̨̛̛͉̗͎͈̲̲̱̻̰̩̻̝̣͎̣̫͔̼̫͍̰͖̹̣͕̯̣̦̮̥̩͇͉̞̺̻̪͔͎͉͉͓͓͈̬̾͛̀̊̓̉̒́̀̔͗̅͐̈́̈́̍̆̏̔̉̇̈́͛̄̂́͑̓͗̄̅͋̓̊͛̎́̊͐̋̓̃̑̍̅̒̐͗̄͆̇̈̑̀̑̇͒̔̒̉͐̓͌́͂̉̑͂̾͌͗̈̃́̋̋̀͐̂̊̾̌̽́̍̍͆͌̐͒̑͊͌̽̊͋͂̆͐̔̽͛̋͊͐̇͑̀̉̇̿͊̋̏͊̈̊̇̌̃̐̾̎͒͐̏͋͆̂̌̇̒̈̽͋͛̽̎͊̉̆͆̍̇̆̽̋͛̋̽͒̔͌͆̋̇̂̆̐͆͒̂͂̌͌́̋̑͋̿̽̍͆̂̍͋̾̂̽̄͆͒̅̓̈͛͊͌̿̇͒͐̄͑̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ☠̶̢̛̛̛̛̙̮̭̼͔̞͉̣̳̮̮̗̠͕̫͓̖̮̻̠̩͙̬̜͕͎̬̳͖͚̩̣̭̺̮͗̃̐̐͛̏̑͗͛̄͐͑͒̊̌̔̈́́̊̾̓͌̒̀͆̊̅̓̈́̓͌̈̓̅͊̓̂̀͐̊͂̓͂̍̂̂͊͊̌̔̈̂͌̏̃̑̋̀͂͋̀̌͒̾͑̐̑́̆̇̌̊̾͐̄̐̇͗̌́̋͋̿̄̄͐́͑͗̊̿͑̑̐͂̐̾̑̐̐̿̍̏̔͑̄̑̀͒̾̾͐̾̒͆̇͋͗̊͊͋͐̃̐̋̍̆͗̔͂̊̊͊̀̒̀̾̿̔̒̈͐͗̐͋͌̊̇̅̅̉̀͊͑̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̙͖̲̠̖̫̲͕͖̥͕͇͍̰͍͈͖̱̝͇̣̺̳͕͙̩̻̺͚̼͇̬̘̙̗̥̣̱̘͖͇̤̗̣̼̥̟̭͙̤̮̩̖͔̠̳̯̹̠͚̮̱̤̺̣͔̙̬̜̝̩͈͈̜̯̟̮͉̞̘̗̘̻̩͚̍͑̏̀̎͗̈́́̈́̀̋̌̀̍̒̑̑̆̌͊͋̿́̆̐͆͐̓̈́̀̈̋̔͐̏̄̍̐̎͛̒̆́̒̽̍̎͆̾̽̏̒̐̃̊̒͂͊̈̑̋͗̏͛̃͌̎́͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅ☠̷̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̠͖͇͍̩͎̗̣̺̬̮̹̙̭̙̗̥̜̯̤͓͓̝̺̯̗͇̳̮̻̳͉̖̩̟͎̗̫̩̥͕̰͚̼̟̪͂͌̀̌̐̀͋̊̽̍̊̄̅̿̀̊̈́͋̈́̃̈͒͐̉̊́̽̽̐̊͂̌́̊̔͑̈́̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̫̪͈͚̗͚̠̩̖̣͍̳̣̰̬̥̲̙͎̥̝͈̫͖̞͇͈̪̰̱͉̮̦͎̫̖͉͓̟̗̣̹̞̖̦̱̳̰̬̻̦̫̲̹͈͎̟͍̞̟͉̥̫͍̞͔̯̞͎̯͇̤̖̺̠̤̜̭̰̗̘͇̱͍͉̲͎͔͉̟̼̩̩̝̻͕̫̰̤̝̳̠̲̺͉̬̬̰̫̣̖̱̖͍͔͖̫̬̞̲͔̻̜̻̱̻̘͕̺͙̜̣̲̺͚̠̺͉͔̝͙̙͈̘̤̘͓̹̞͈̞̼̞̹̯͍̟̻̠̞͚̱͇͖͙̤̱͉͚̭͎̩͉̪̻̄̽͊̔̒̀̄̉́̊̐͌͋̂̄̒̃̾̈́̀̿̈́͒̀̂̃͌̄͊͆͛͊̃͒̔̄̌͂̎͆͊̓̍̅̾̈́̄́͒̓̅̏̅̌̓͐͛̌͆̃̊͒͂͛͂̋̀́̓̓̐͂͆̿͛̿͆̽͒̉̍͂̌͐̊̀̉̌͛̾̓͒̾͑̾͒̀̑̃̀̈̒̒͆͌̃̉̇̀͊̌̂̋̏̉͌̃͆̒̅̏̅͊̀̏͋̋̍͊̎̒̄̍̑̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ⛥̵̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̛̟̱̮̩̫̲͙̻͚̜̻̦̗̳̺͉͙̝͎͇͓̗̗̻̙͙̼͚̖͔͔͕̲̘̰̠̖̹͈̗̘͍͓̖͍̲̝̹̜͉̤̬̤̦̮̥̼̭̗͇̞͈̟̰̞̣̳̪̗̞̘͔͚̫͇͙̥̞̖͈͚̦͕̺̼̹̦̲̘̳̘̺̜̹̝͖͈̲͖͕̜̠̰̗̞̙̫̱͚̩̯̤̻̻̗̙̼̟͇̝̩̯̣̻͙̦̤̬̱͓͍̤͎̟̟̺͔̘͚̻̖̲̱̜̘̪̥̥͎͔̞̗̗̖̜̜͔͍̫̦̳̙͉̣̱̙̱̝̣͕̗͍̱͚͓̗͙̠͖̫̯̗̟͎̥̝̙̩̳͈͙̹͔̞̠͔̤͕̤̮̬̭̙̮͓͙̫̰̫̮͗̈́̍͐̌͛́͑̾̽̓̀̓͂̓̀̆̈́̐̂̒̿̑̊͒̐́͛̔̏̍̈́̽̆͆̀͗̋̽̏̓̐̉̊̈̅̉̿̊͑̓͑̄̒͑͑̐͋̽͆̍̂͒̒̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸͈̯̹̙̩͉͔͖̱̱̯͖̞̭̰͓̗̮̹̋͂͌͒͗͜⛥̸̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̥̹̤̠͙͇̠̦̦͎̠̘͇͖͕̘̭̣̝̟͖̲̹̥̟̪͖͔͙̱͔̳̻͉̥̱̣̘̠͍̟̺͓̝̠̙͙͖̗͉̥͔̖͇̼̤̤͉̪͚̰̮͎̖̠̮̣͙̲͎͖̦̻̻̣̠͕̰͖̪̣͚̼̪̟̗̱͓̜̖̼̘͕͙͍̟͎̘̪̹̱̪̤̲͇̳͙̣̻̫̻̣̰͉̲̲͇͓͓͓͕̬̳̱͕͕͓̳͈̤̩̘̖̜̪͎̘̮͈̮͓͈̲̫͍͈̺̀͗̊̈̉́̇͒͗́̓͌́̅̌͌͂̈̏́̂̉̽̿̊̏̊̑͗̃̍͑̿̈́͊͂̐̀̽͐͆̏̍́̈̌̋̈̾̄̊͆̾̃̌̀̂̌͗̀̃̊̄̇̍̍̐̑͆̃͐̽̾̂͐͆̿̑̃̑̉̉͗͌̄͋͆̅̉̋̍̀̄́̎̅̂͐͐͗͑̐̊͒̔͐̅̃̋̔̑̀̋̅̽̎̂̅̆̇͌̿͂̍̑͐̓̐̉͐̍͊̔̽͆̀̇̂̆͛̍͌̊͊͋̔̃̃̔̂͌̐̀͊͂̌̔̐̋̐̄̈̏̆̿͊̾̆͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̡̢̛̟͚͙͕̗̘̣̘̬̥̻̙̯͎͇̺͈̼̹͖͚̩̤̳̭͓͉̜͙̱͇͌̔̀͒̍̂͊͗̐͐͑͌̈́̊̎̍͊̏̂̌̈́̃̃͛͂͗̀̇̾́̅̓̒̐̈̍͌̈͑̎̀̌̊͆͐̔͆̌̾̌̎̇̀͘̚͘͘͜͠͝͝ͅ⛥̵̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̝͎͍̥̩̼͚͉̳̲̤͈̞̠̼̩̩͙͍̪͓͚̪̹̻͍͔̝̩̻̳̣͔͉͔̙̼̖͇̱̬͕̤͎͙̠̩̹̲̣̜̝̲̺͍͉̟̤͚̟̬̖̬̻̣͖̩͈̖͚̭͈̖̫͓̦͔̤̯͇̟͉̼̮̝͕͚̱̱͎̇͛̄̈́́̏̀̆̂̅̑̀̑̈́̾̃̃́̐̈́͆̈́͋̄̈̄̈́̈̽̾̊̑̓̈́̄̑̇͊͒̌̐͒̇̑̎͛͊̃͊͋̓͗̌̓͐̒͗̑̂͐̊͂̒̑̆̿̏̉̔̓́̊͛̃̃̊̀̍̎̾̒̀̽͋̐͒̌̒́̏̊͛̍͊͋̽̇̐͐̓̀̔̌͐̐͊̑̎͌̇̾͂͋̓̀̀͊̂̌̉̃͑́̊͐̓͐̽̇̐̽̎̅́̐̒̄̒̾͐̅̂͊̈͆̀͆͂̅̇̄̏͂̀̍̍͌̓͑̉͑̄͊̿͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̛͖̜̱̰̼̬̟̳̟͈͚̭͚̗͉̭͇̙͖̳̪̤̥̺͍̱̘͇̳̗̱͉̫͙̣̟̼̘̠͖̠̱͇͙̰̼̞̖̣̲̝͈̙͕̩̘͓̲͔̜͙̩̪͙̘̜̰͖̖̘͎̹̙̗̲̲̦̟̗̩͎̙̮̬̩̱̘̝̟͖̮̬͔̲͉̤̳͈͕͉͙̘̠͎͍͙͚̯͛̽̊̓̀̑͗̎̈́́͐̐̅̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ⛥̷̨̧̢̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̳͓̭̙̦̝̝̩̭̱̠̹̝̖̘̭͔̫̳͇̱̭̠̤̮͖̩͙̠͔͇͎̦̲͎͉̣͕̰̞̤̭̪͖͓̠̟̫̟͙͉͙̟̠͎̯̠͔̖̰̻̼̝̖̞͍̬̯̖̺̹̺̺̙̳̖͈͉̟͖͕͓̠̩̬̟̞̬̗̪̹͚̳͓̠͙͓̭͕̣̯̳̘̻͍͎͖̖̣͔̮̟̖̞̹̥̙̣̙̯̳̙̘̞͙͖̟̘̞̜̮̠̭̳̫̗͙͈͈̩̫͇̓̈́̾̿̍̓̅͊̂̔̎̋̾͐͂̆͋̑͂̒́̒̀͗͛̒̄̀̽̎̑̀͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̧̨̡̣̬̫̘̰̜̪̜̣̮̹͙̟̮̖̼͉̰̞̗͔̥͖̟̣̗̼̖̦̞͊̕Ǩ̷̡̨̛̛̛̥̣̲̻̣͓̲̳͔̟̣͔̙̼͔̺̅̾̈́̒́̉̎̒͊͊̿̔̈̓̒̔͒̀̾͗̐͒̆́̃͂͑̆͌͌̔͑͂͌̒̔̿͊͗̀͛͛͛͑̎͊͑̈́̈́͑͂̾̈͗̔̆̆̍͌̈̌̌̾͐͒́͒̉́̈͛̉̅̃͛͐̐͋̓͂̽̃́̇̎̉̊̀͗̅̍̓͗͋̔̐͒͗͂̀́̑̀͛̑̿́̄̾̏̉͆̾͐̄̽̿̋̐̈͗̽̅̋̿̆̑̂̃̆͂̔̈͊̋̔́̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠A̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̪̭̣̗̭͇͈̘͍͉͈͖̱̮̫̗͇̞̰͈̝̬̤͎̻̟͎͋͐̾̃̓̓̃̍̍̅̔͊̇̈́͂͗͂̈̂̐͒̽̉̎͗͌͐̄̎͆̓͛́̍̀͌̒͐̊̊͑̓̇͗̋́͂̒͑̍̎̓̽̏̔͊͛̿̈̎͐̾͒̏͐͛̌̾͂͛͋͑̊̍͂̆̎̄͒͆́͊͐̆͗͛̊͆̀̄̿͐̍̂̾͋͛̍̇̒͂̃̌̓̿̾̋̆̄̉͌̆͒̆̓̌̎͋̏̽̉̉͊̑̔̇̔͊̈̋̍̓͑͌̆̍̽̿͑̒͊͒̈̇͒̅̾̃̑̾̏͑̄͆̑̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅM̵̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̩̻͖͎̭̺̼̬̟̥̯̻͖͙̬͕͍̟̘̗̺̼̜̜̩̤͕̩̝̮̻̺̯̱̜̙̼͇̤̖͎̩̮̪̠̰̼̥̙̭̝̻͙̘̖̗͙͚̯̱̜̟̣̫̬͉̼͓̗̫̫͎̺͙͍͕̗̫͈̻̮͖̥͔̦̝̩̯̥̤̣̱͇̪̞͕̘̤̯͍͚̟̦̫̩͖̮͚̲̜̣̭̲̳̱͖̞͔̼̣̝̫̬̣͉̘͔̭̞͇͍̗͕͕̦̰̱̘̻͈͙̩͕͓̖̫̮̗̬̗̣͇͕̜̤̩̤̞̮̣̬͚͉̲̯̞͖͉̠͚̻̣̤̞̠̹̱̫̹̞̞̞̯̥̞͈͍̣̝̱̗̟̬̥̮͙̖̩̰͚̖͎̗̤̙̭̝̪̤͓̤̒͗̈́̎͊͗̔̆̇̈́̑͊̃̇̉̅͑̑̒̉́̐́̾̓̌͋̿̉̍̎̈́̓͛̓́̇̌̈́̀̇́̈́͐͑͛̂͊̉̐̔̇̐̎̓͒͒̿̾̃̀̅͗̊͛̾͗͗̂̊̀̏̿͋͌̐̇̄̌͊͂̂̌̓̊̏̒̃͛̑̆̀̐̏̈͂͋̿̆͌̇̑̿̐̇̌͗̊͑̌͛̂̓̂͗̆͐̒̀͑̎͑͊̉̀̽͛̿͋̄́̏̍͒̈͗̃͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅỪ̶̧̛͖͚̺̺̦͇̙̯̼̉̿̀͂́̾̂̈́̔̈̇̽̉̅͂͂̈́̔̂͗̍̎͂̎͋͂̒̐̓̏̏͐̓̈́̍͑̀̇̎̐̋̓͋̕̕͘K̶̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛͚̥̲̥͚͉̬͕̳͙̝̬͍͓͎̪̩̻͕̱̜͔̣̥͖̳͔̲̞̙̰͈͇̳̻͖͍̝͙̙̘͈̹̠̜̼͓̫̰̺̳͔͉͈̮̯̤̱̣̪̝̬̙̟̺̞͎̲̳͖̘͉͎̭͈̯̺͍̹̞͓̦̥̺͉̺͇̫͙͍̼̻͔̹̘̤̮̭͎̝͍͕͇̱͚̻͔͙̥̫͕̪̹̘͓̳̱̭̞͎̼̭͕̪̗͉̫̱͎̼̗̞͓̞̝̯͙͙͙͇͖̜̭̖̦͙͎̙̙͍̱͈̺̠͍̀͗̐̽͑̋̏̾̑̒́̉́̈́̋͊̽͊̀́̈̔̀̋́̃̐̐́̿̓̎͐̀͛̐͌͗́̍̉͛͌̽͋͛̄̍̎͌̋͑͐̍̅̍̽̄̅̅̆̂͂́͆͗͂̂̉̑̀̐̍͒̈̽͊̄͒̌̍́̈͐͂́͛̓̏͑̍̐͋͆͂̎͑̐̀͛͂̓͑̎̏̓̾̓̍͋͑͆́̏̒̽͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̴̡̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͇͓̙͕͔̹͎̟͔͍̘̥̟̰̤̙̺̭̼̳̗̟̯̲̫͉͓̜̯̜̹͈̻̹̺̫̫̻̣̭̹̠̳̖̫͖̼̪̟̞̤̱͓̺͈͕̮̩͖̠͖̝͉̜̪͈̞͚̲͉̣̳̫̖̞̫̰̩͕̙̗̝̦̺̠̻̯̘͕̫̓̐͊̂̓́̒̈́̂̋̄͊̓̋̇̽͗̃̀̓̒̐̽͋̒̌́̿̑̓̆́͆̇̀̅͋͆̀̃͂̀̇͌̈́͂̽͒̋̔́̌̆͆̊͋̔̑̿̊̾̑̅̍̾̆͂̊̂͋̇̑͗̄͗̃̾͋̅̾̾̆̃͒̇͑͗͒̄̌̋̑̀̄̂͐̏̀̑͑̀̓̄̔̍͗̿̆̓̿͆̒̉͒̃̅͑̌̉͑̊̇̈̽̿̀̐̀̏̋͌̀̉͌͂͋̅́͐̎̏̇̿̍̔̇̽̇͐͐͑̔͋͐̀͑̎̾̒͒̎̇̽̈͐̓͆̎͛̍͗̔͌͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅR̵̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛͎̙̰̥̦̫̪̦̞̗̩͔̥̩͙͔̭̺̣̲̱͍̮͓̠̮̰̤͇̼̟̻̝̖̖̭̥̖̤̜̪̯̲̝̣̯̗̬͙̼͙̗͓͇̼͔̱̤̮̼̯̤̩̦͍̩̗̣̭͙͍̥̪͎̲͉̦̺̟͚̫̘͑̈́̀̅̓̆̽̔͗͂̊͋̈́͋̓̃̀̈͆͊̈̍̎̀̔̒̿̈̈́͆̂͐̂̓͐̉͊̽͂̈́̈̍̓̎̋͛̆̐̇̓̾̅̿̔̆̎͒̒́̓̔͂̽̾̾̏́̓͆̽͌̐̔͌̐͛͒̿̏͊͂̄͋͐̅͒̈͑͑́̆̈̃̍͒͒͌͆͌͗̒́̿͋̔̍̌̏̓̋̈̎͊̈́̾͑̿̅̂̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅÁ̵̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̹̘̤̪̤͙̪͉̫̪̫̳͖̪̗̞̤͈̥̖̜̠̥̺̤̦̺̖͙̻̘̪̱͔͇̰̫͙͓̬̫̠͈͍̠̤̹͎̯̤̘͎̙̮̜̳͖̱̗͓̼͕̪̪̮̟͙̼̥̮̯̬͔̦̥̪͈̳̣̪͎͉̼̗̜̱̭̹̙̖͚͈̬̩̣͚̭͖͇̞̱̩̲͙͚̞̟̦̫̗͖̫͖̠͓̦̜̳̦̯̮̲̰̻͓̞̱͙̗͓̘̳̮̳͇̯̟̭̰̹͉̬͙̫̲̦̫͍̭̟̱̥̣̥̖̹͉͓̒̾́̑́́̈́́̓̀͛͒̈́̓̾͂̉̋̋̏̄̔͊̇̈́͆̄̀̋̍̊̑̄̇̑̈̓͌͋͗̐͐̅̂̂̉̌̄̊̃́͗͐̐̄̎͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̡͚̠̝̲̰̖͎̲̭͔̼̺͔̮͕̭̼̲̝͉͚͖̝̦̮̘̱̠͖̩̖͚͚̫͕͕͓̥̥͉̻̫̮̤̬̫̞͇̼͍̻̣͓̜͔̙̖̮̳͓̲̜̮͎͕͉͖̥̲͈̜̝̜̬͈̹̼͉̗̲̹̮̖͉̫̦̳̜͍̠̺̺͇̟͖̳̬͓̤̩̃̀͑̓̀̑̎͋̈́́̈́͛̾̊̀͂̑̀̎̈́̇̅̑̍͐͐͗̈́̑̅̇̾̈́́̀̀̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅK̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̟̜̮̮̼̠͓̫͎͖̣̼̥̖̒̍̾͊̔̂̋̉̈́̒͑̇͑́́̾̒̃́͐̈́͑̆͆̂̅͐̇̂̀̍͋͗̆̔͐͋̓̿̌͂̅̇̆͗͒̏̓͛͂͑͒̂̓̿͐̒̇̓͑̑͗̆̒̀̿͛̑̅͂̑̈̃̒̃̉̂̏͌̆̎̇͗̆̇͌̊́͂̇͊͐̑̓̄͛̅̒͒̍̈̊́̅͋̿̋̽̂̄̔̄͋͂͂̏̇̅̍͂̾̄̅̐̽̄́̒̽̓̾̇͋̉̊͊̏̌̒̊̊͋͑̍̒̒̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝Ą̴̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̣̳̣̫͚͈̜̭̞͉̗̮̠̙̗͕̬̙͍͂͒͗́̆̓͊̅͒̋̓̈̏̏͗̓̇̈́́̽́̍̍̄̒́̂͋̈́́̀̂̈́̒́̋̌͒̒̄̓͌̓̇͆̒͊͊͗̈̀̏̌̆̀͌̓̀̅̾̆̈͐̍̐̋͗͛̃͂̆̾̄̈̄͌͂̀͑͐͐̋̿̐̐̏̒̍͊̄͆̃͊̅͂̌̎̎̓́̒̅̏́͂͂͂̌̓͐͌̾̆̾͒͐͐̔͂̍̀̾̋͌̃̄͋̽̉̏͊͘̚̚͘̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̨̛̛̛̮̠̘̻̯̖̪̺̞̣̟͔̞͓̟͐̍̀͗́͐̈̌̇͌̇́͗̂̌̎̓̔͗̒̓̊̉̑͑̔̍͂̅̈́̋͛̐̑͋̈́̎̓̇̓̇̆̉̇͂͊̐̔͗̌̀̈́̅͋̍̑̎̅̀͒̉̏͆̔͋̋̉͐͒͑̇̈̌͂̒̿͂͐̂͌̌̐̓̌̊̍̏͊̓̉̀́̓̇̊̾̆́̐̈̔̈͌̀͌͑̊͋̾͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅƯ̸̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̥̩͚͕͈͚̟̭͍̗̳͖̞̝͖̱̗̖̜̳̗͇̺̺̙̖̭̯͉͉̦͉͕̩̭̻̦̲͙̤͈͈̦͎͔͈͇͉͓̤̟͚̭̩̜͔̩̗̞̯̱̝̘̱͈̤͎̬̦͙͎͓̦̪̣̘͎̮̤͚̟̹̳̙͚̼͓̠̟̠͍̹̝͚̯͓̯̬̼̗̫̘̼̣̩̦͓͉͈̱̺̲͈̜̘͎̰̲͕̗̳͉͙̱̻̞͙̝̳̞̩̜̝͙̺͈̳̝͇͉̂̉̿͌̎̄̃̈́̓̏̀͑͒́̾͆̈́̍̉̐̏̒̃͌͆͌̾̊͐̂̇̀́̈́̅̍̔͗̓́̎̇͗́̓̐͋̌̇̋̐͒̉̍͑̈̃͋̏̎͂̔̇͋̌͋̋͆̿̍̂̒̍͋͊̽͆̆̉́͌̌͆̒̈̾͆̎͑̒̇̒̔͆̄̆̍̿͆̽͌̐̓̽̌̒̏͗̂͊̇̂͐̿̂̊̉̅̋̅͒̎̓͑̾͆̈̉̍͊͂͂̐̇̎̂̏̀̿̃̊͆̊̇̉͑̊̑̋͂͆̇̾͒̄̆́͆̀͊̅̄̓͋̂̓̋͛̽͂̆́͆̈͗̽͊̉̽̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅK̶̡̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̭̺̣̙̤̺̟̤̘̯̲͉̬̼͖̪̥͚̲̮͙͇̞̤͖̱͓͚̙͕̫̳͔͈͙̭̭̞̭̹̖̰̠̥͙̠͙̖͉̤̳̪̯̟̹͈̫͙̥̉͆͗́̊̀̐̓̄̄͒̊̉̒̈̔̓̀͛͆̏̒͌̐́̐̋̀́̈́͒͗̓̀̇̑͛̈́́̽̓̆͐̒͑̄̂́̄̌̂͛̄̔͋̒͑̿̓̇̔̇̎̏̓̓͋̐̂̒͐̄̉̓͛̄͂͊͆̐͐̊̄͐̐̃̈̒̽̃̅͂͋̔̎̽̓̅̅̓̃͌̅͛̀͐̉̌̀̀́̽͐̾̓̀̆̇̿̋͋͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅU̵̢̡̨̢̧̧̝̰̬̩̰͎̙̘̰̹̯̯͎̤͇̩̣̤̺̹̝̞̭̖̮̲̰̣̞̱͖̯̥̫̙͉͉͚̞͔̮̜̬̣͕͙̗͙̜̰̲̤̗̦̟̙͍̜̫̥͙͈̺̟̺̼̝̮̱̫̝̮̼͈̫̐͌͊͆̆̐̓̆͛̑͑͂͗̋́́̑̿́̈̅̆̂̒̽̅̾̽̃̄̈̉̈́́̿̿͌̑̈́͐́̔̕͜͠͝͝ͅṘ̷̨̛̮͔̭̲̰̜̳̼̥̦͓̣̲͈̗͔̬̝͔̣̹̩̗̱̖͇̖̼͖͈͎͇͉̳͕̘̭̯̟̖͛̐̏͑̿̔̀̾̀̇̅̊̓̈̀́̏̔̾̈́͗̐̇̓͛͑̈́̽̽͑̂̆̄̔͊̆̌̓͗̄̊̃̽̊̊̽͛͂̈́̂͐͂͊͐͋̊̊̚̕͘̕͜͝͝Ą̸̨̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̗̹̲̖̝̼̱͎͙͔͉̺̣̗̣̤̝̯̗͇͎̩̟̈́̐͐͐̿̆̃̇͐̀̂͆̂̉̅̓̈̑̍̅̔̈́͒̓̾̉̒͛̓̀̈͂͂̇͒̿͌̿̀̏̔̈́̄͋̓̋́͑̀̄̏̋͛̏͆̓́̆̑̎̈̊͐͌̎̿̋̌̆̅̈̀̇͑̏̏̀̊̇̇͛͛͂̅͊͋͗̍́͛̈͛̍͋͂̆͑̒̇̆̇͋́̑̓͛̏̓̊̆̀͊͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̵̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰͔̬̜͍̞̻̻̙͕͉͖̤̻̘͚͖̱͉̖͙̖̳̞̺̪̠̪̘̣̰̙͔̼̯̦͍͚̦͉̪̯̩̘͇͚͖̜͚̪͍̲͙͓̹͉̯̻̙͈̤͉͚͔̩͇͚̙͇̜̺͙͉͇̦͉̯͉̫̹͍͎̙̲͚͇̗͓̳̖͉̣͙̘̰̻̯̝̦̩̼͇̖̫̬͔̠̳̜̰͍̦̬͓̺̋̌̀͊̃̆̇͋̀̊̽̃̈́̽̌́̀̍̌͗̓̓͂̈́͗̑̓̏̈́̒̌̔̋͆͌͋̊̐͗͆̄̆̾̿̀̿̒͐̎̇͐͑͋̐̅̊̅͋̂̌̀͊̈͊̂̅̂͗͑͐̅̔̓̑͒̌͌́̃́͊̈̍̋̾͊̊̌̌͑̄̌͑̌͌̑̍̒͌͗̌̅́̏̑͐͆͛͒͊̌̑̑͌̏̏͂̆̔͑̐͊͑̿̂̋̄̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅY̷̢̡̢̛̛̠̩͚̹̥̜̱̩̬͖̗̩̼̗̳̟̙͖̟̹̥̞̳̟͍̮̺̼͈̦̠͔͙͖͖̮̙̳͍̘̽̇̏́̇̒̽̀̌͌̃̿͂͛̀͐̑́̆̀̂̿̎͗́͐͌̍̐̈̍̐̋̍͗̆́̿̓͛́́̆̌̓̈́̎̆͊̔̽̇͋̎͋̉̍͌̊͂̿̌̆͆͗̿͆̀̍͂̒͑̎̾̔̿͐̔̄̓̃̆͗͌͑̀̑͒̔̋͑̎̂͂̆̑̏̅̑́͋̾̀̅̐̔͋͐͒́́̐̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̵̡̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̧͓̥̼̭̺̳͖̦̦̭̻͚̯̫͓̤̘̣̖͈̪̞̘̱̻̪̻͕̹̜͇̗͖̝͖̲̳͚̹̦͓̳̜̪̼̙͚͇̯͚͉̱̲̜͚̞̣͚̣̮̞͚̼͓͖̲̝̖̱̙͎̥̬͙͖̝̞͕͍̤͍̩̯̙͖̻̠͕̝̼̮̲͓͙̲͙͚̦̹̤̮̜̦͚̘͍̜̣̙̞̬̝͓͖͚̦̜̘̖͓͚̩̳͓̗͖̟̱͓̯̤̗̯̞̩̄̀͑̏̔̅̓̒͋͗̀̇̌͆́̈́̀́̊̃̑̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅS̶̨̡̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̡̨̧̛̱̠̯̫͎͖̻̭̻̣̙̪̜͉̣̘̞͈̩̭͎̜̳͎͔͔̪͍̩̼͇̲̼͇͉̥͎͙͖̩̪̙̝̲͕͈̹͕̙͖͉̹͇̼̤̦̰͍̝̺̹̖̰͙͚̞̣̟̱̙̞͉̻̻̹̣̦͓͖̘̠̗͕̝̩̗̜͚̤͎̥̳̦̜̮̲̥͓̤̱͚̬͍̬̼̣͕͖͙̹̬̠̻͍͚̗̪̤͓̟̮̲̠̰̹̖̳͍͍̞̻̗̖̹͉͈͙̭̤̹̝̙͙̠̪̫̦͎̺͚̬̥̰̝̜͚̹̼͓̖͍͚̰̗͓̰̬̻͉͍̩̥͇̝̘̪͔̣̘̠̯͎͈̯̟̯̫̗̳̤̞͍̳̘̮̱̫͍̣͖̼̹̯͙̹͌͆̈́͋̾͛̒͗͂̒̋̒̒̈́̅̒́͆̄̾͆̈́͋͒͂̈̿̍͗͂̌̌̐̂͐̄̇̀̇̀̍́̾̓̕̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̧̡̧͍͓͙̰̖͉͚̯̱̖͓̫̯̖̜̰̜̯̩̜̟̫̖̩̝̙̠̫͓͖͙͔̺̆̃̔̌́̆̀͋̿̂͑͆́̓̀̄̉̂̈́̀͌̉͑̇̆̄͂̂̇̊̐̌̉̆͛͒́̓̐͒͋̿͒̓̐̔͌͂̈̂͛͛̔̒͛̑̿͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅQ̴̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̛̣͈̞̩͎͙̘͍͙͎̞̠̩̦̩̟̘͔͇͎̞͕̯̼̺̣̼̮̲̺̜̤̳̰͈̯̳͓͓̖̰͖̻̯̜͇̝̯̙̻̞̩̯̫̰͖̻͙̼̞̹͕̳̥̲͈͚͙̰͇̩̟̬͖͓̗̥̪̺͕̲̱̣̫͎͓͈̥̝̳̜̯̖̳͚̭̰͇͈͔̥͕͕̬͔̫̙̯̦̠͕̜̼͓͓̤̝̱̝̟̥͓̘͖̭̲͉̥̖̲̟͔͎͈͚̱͕̘͖̻̯̦̲̮̰̯̩̙͈͚͉̭̱̣̱̹͇̪̹͈̙̬̜̼̰̺̫̱͉̮̝̘̜̫̪̗͍̣͖̼͕͇͇̻̲̯̫̊̈́̎̓̉̿͆̓͐̊͑̀̑̅̏̎͑́́̈́͒̽̈́̉̑̋̑̍̐͐͊͗́͆̅̌̈́͗̍̈͊̑̎͑̌̈̉̀͂̋̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỨ̷̢̛̛̛̛̛̰̠̰̟̜̭͈̥̬̈́̃̀̍́̉̈͐̌̆̈́̆̅̃̀̒̒̈́̈́͑̓͆̓̽̃͛̽̎̎̑̓̔̈́͊̋͑͗̍́͒̀̾̊̽͆͂͛̉̆͗̄̂̿̐̊̒̇̈̇̆̆̅̄͐͂̋̂̍̐̐̉͋̉͐͑̊̐̊͆͐͌̊͛̊̏͊̃̐̂́͒̏̿͊̿̒̐̇̀̅̍̾͂̽͑͐̇̒͋̅͗͆̑̇̐̍̂̃̂̊̊͆͋̂͑̇̔̀͑͒̅̌̎͋͒͂̾̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝Ȩ̶̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̱̰̲̮̙̝̙͚̠̗̳̩͍͔͔̤͕͍͈̦̖̣͕̺̺̻̣̝̹͚̭̞̺̮̬͙͖̣̘̰͈̙̲̦͇̬͈̰͔͇͔̘͍̻̰̗̬̦̠̬̬̙͎͖̣̞͓̭̩͚̗̝̰͙̗͉̗͚̰̣̭̪̓̓̾̔̀̋̃̔̆̎̽̀̄̃̾͂̑́̓̀̊̆̔̓̓͐͛̏͛͌̍͒̀̐̇͌̂̄̌̅̇̿͌̅̉̈́̇̋̊̇̾͋̐͛̑́̇̆͋͊͗̔̔̔̈̄͒̄̆̓̓̒̆̔̅̒̽̆̂͛͑͑̈́̔̓́̿͐̅̒͐̆͌̀͑̃̾͋̎̿͛̊̊̇͆̊͐͆͆̽̋̂͋̓̏͐̾̉̎͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅȨ̵̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̳̰͈͙͓̤̥̱̹͖̳̻͔͙̺͖̦͔͎͚̰͕͎̦̠̗̣̦̝̟͕̭͉͍̗̞͚̻̗̺͙͎̻̫͎̝̦͙̟͓̳̙̪͙̼̤͈̞̭͚̳̺̲̦̬̣͎͇̪͍̣̯͙͉͍̭͍̺̟̙͔̣͉̣̤͔̮̭͎̜̼͔̤̳̬̻̟̼̦͙̝̮͕̝̦̖͎̬͎͖̠͖̱̯̙͈̫̞̖̝̖͇̼̰͍̘̪̣̜̲̱͚̘̠̥̬̮̻̄́̌̌̇̑͋̄̊̇̽͒̅̉̎̔̔͑͒́̽́͆͐̓͗̀̉̋̽̆̎̈̅͂̏̃͗̈̀̂̈́͌̃̄̈̒̂͒͂̀̊͋̉̈̃̿͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅN̵̢̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̮̤̮̜͖̰͇̹͙̖͙̘͇͓͉͚̮͍̜̫̹̩͇̺̺͖͚̹̰̦̩̯̦̻̭̭̭̣̗͕̞̘̦̞̼̬̱̖̬̣̞͕̙͚̣̳̼̮̩͎̘͎̠̱͕̣̳͙͇̲͇̟̺̹̠̥̳̦̣̣̥̟̜̖͎̬͙̟̙͓͖̤̖͈̫̜̄͛̉̈́͊̄͒̈̌̉͑̒̒̃̌̍̂̔̐̒͌̎̏͑̌̀̉̃̋̿̽̒̆͛̎̿͌̋̽͋̊̃̂̀̃́̀̀̋͗̑̔̒̎͐̔̋̄͗͋̍͋̃͊̓̋̾͑̀̍͛̃̆̉̓̿̋̎͗̽̅͐͆̆͂̌͌͐͆͌̔̃̏̀̇͒̍̒̑͋̎͐̑̄̐͌̇̒̉̂̓̑̊̒͛̔͊̐̄́̒̿͌̍͆͒̇͒̽̅͐̔͑̾͋͑͊͋̃̇̽̔͒͑̔̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̴̡̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̝̤̣͇̼̱̱̖̺͚̬͈͎͔̪̯͖͚̝̦̯̬̮̙̹͇̳̙̠̬̯̣͕͉̘̪̹̙̠̤̭͈̮̞̹̲̝͙̙̱̺̹̺͚̪̟͇̰͕̖̬̞̝̥͕͍̠̠̦̩̣̣̥̼̙̩̬͇̼̥͔̙̪̳̼͕̱̞̲̜̦͙̱͇͎͔̰̣̹̫̘̜̮̰̪̘̪͔̰͕̺̳̭̳̳̙͇̣̯͕̳̖̝̪̥̙̻̲̲̱̬͇̣͚̺̪̟̗̮̜͉͙̣̝̲̠̻̜̜̰͎̯͕̪̥̯̤̣͓̼̬̗̖͓̫͙̖̯̹̞̜̠̥̱̠̼͓͇̯̋̓͊̎̽̂́̂̃̂̈́̊͛̈͆̾̇̈́̈́͆̇̽̀̐̊͐̀̌͒̋́̊̏͛̑͆̐̆̋̊͂͒̽̄̆͂̑͗̋̔̓̓̐͌̎͋̃̉̂̾̽͋͌̃͑̅͊͐͆̂͑͊͆͐͆̔̿̏͋̂̉͐̆̿͌̃̿̐͌̉͂̔͆͆͐̌͑̾̈̃̐̇̈̕͘͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅψ̶̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛͚͔̹̥̹͙̜͈̻̠̬̹̬̦͔̫͙͚̪̲̫͕̠̟̮̩̹̦̣̟̯̫͇̹͓̲̝͈̫͍͙͔͔͓̠͖̻͙̘̳̠̟͖̖͉̤̣͔̝͚̬̬̩̰̦͓͙̗͉͖͎̘̱͎̖̬̖͇̹̜͖̞̹̤̯̼̠͔̜͈̹̘̯͈̺̱̮̖͖̗̣̝͈̪̘̜̯̍͋̊́̈́̑̉͒̀̅̎̔̍͊̇́̆́̒̅͋͆͛́̃̌͋́̉̒̌̀̌̅̏̀̐̿̒̔̏̈̇̓͊̏͑͑̑͌̅̄̀̔̒͐͗̀͌̈̃̏͂̔͊̌̊̀̂̐̓̈̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛͓̯̠̘͙̥͖̰̳̲͕̣̼̮̖̜̱̦̞̞͎͉͍̩̺̲̩̻͍͕͕̘̺̗̞̲̫͇̜̣̘̱̞̺̦̫͈̦͐͂̈́͛̽̈̃̾̏͛́͆̏̽̈́̈́͋̆̽̍̂̎̈͆̓̋͆̎̓̈́͘̕͜͝ͅψ̶̡̡̡̡̧̣̤͕̦̫̹͍̬͍̩͇̘̦̦̣̦̙̪͉̰̦̯̰̫̯̮̻͚͚̻͕͇̻̝̥͎̱̙̬̩̺̤̟̲̯̬̺̱̩̄͛̇̎͑̈́͋͐̐͐̾̽̊͐̎͂͒͋̀̌̋̀̊̀̑̄̃͑̾̈̂̄̓͐̎̏̌̐̌̓̈́̓̀̍͂̀̑̈́̈́͊̽̿͐́̿̾̐̏̅͂̈̈̅́͑͂̽̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̨̨̢̧̛̮͙̖̻͕̣̘̫̘̹̹̫̼̺̟͎͚͕̘͙̝̳̦̪͙͉̣͎̩̪̰͍͇̘̞͉̫̜̼̳̮͙̻̲̌̀̾̾̈́̀̆̇̂̊̔͗͋̂̓̔͛̓̑͐́̾̑̽͋͊̓̇̅̎́̈́̔̂͜͜͝͝͝ͅ☠̵̡̨̖͉̫̻̯͈͖̭͙̭̹͈̙͚̖͕̹̯̩̘͓̬͕̘͈̞͙̬̪͇̩̠̜̠̘͈̱̰͉̭̼͙̫̼̺̲̻͖̖̔̋͊̈̋͌̾̇̂́̇̏̈́̎͑͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̢̡̢̨̛̛̻̬͕̩̼̹͙͖̪̙͖͚̳̳̯̮͕͔͔̳͉̣͇̱̳̺͓̩̰̜̪͙̘̻̗͎̖̠͉͙̪̩͋̓͛̑̏̾̓̽͗̏̍̿̈́͒̌̀͋̔̍̐̃̌͊͒̋͋̿̐̾̋̄̈͒̅͐̈͑͒͆̃͑͐̏̀̄͊̒̅͌́̅̾͛̔͗̇̊̏͌͒̓̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ⛧̶̢̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̛̮̥̰͕͓͖̜̠̣̼͚͉̼̰͕̤̫̖̯͚̬̩͓̫̬̻̲͖͚̩͓̘̞͕̯̞͍͍̮͓̙̞͕͖̦̻̤̜̝̖̞̰̥̟̺̹̳̹̠͙̟̻̣̗͖͖͉͙̼̱̟̺̣͓͔̮̼̠̫̼̱̣̲̗̘̩̲̫̼̦̰̟̖̲̭̝̥̳͙̪̣͔̬͖̯̠̻̥͎̩̩̙̱̬̥̣̙͙̘̥̖͔̘̭̺̠͇̠̹̬̭͉̠̹̹̤̱̟͙̲͔̬̺͖̭̭̼̦̩͖̼͔̟͚͎̤̟̟̣͔̯̖̱̹̼͈̹̭̱̹̳̲͎̝̫̥̫͙͔̫̹͖̻͎͓̖̠̮̙̙͙̭̞̟͉͇̦̤̹̣͂̿̑̽̋̒̏̒̒͛̈̎̍̀͂͌͆̿̓͛̆̐́̆̽͌͋̔̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̼͖̺̩̻̦̮̹̦̪̱͚͉̮̣̝̖͎̳͔̤̯͍̱͓̺̖̫̹̪̝͔̣̘̱̤͇̰̠̦̭̤̤̥̞͕͎͙͓̜̰͕̜̘͈̻͎͎̭͚͍̤̩̪̯̪̻͚̮̜̝̼̩̦͉̝̪͕̭̣͔̖͍̲̺͓̹̬̲̩̞͔͖̳͎͕̗͚̠͕̱̞̖͍̬̣̭̩̳̝̟͎̭̰̹̩̻̟̦͖̙̰̙̪̽͂̐́̃̈̃̑́̂̂̃̐̍͊̅̾̉̏̍̋͐̌̎͒̽̈́́͑́́̀̔̇͋̇͆̓͊̐̏̈́͆͛̐͌͆̆̊̆̊̍̊̽̏̍͆̿̑͐͒͌͊̄̓̐͋̒̇̇̎̍̐̒̒̀̾̀̏̿̿̎̉̄̉̽͌͊̆̊͑̌̌̃͑̎̄́͋͒͛͋͋̌͛̍͗̋̂̋̒̔̿̐̃͗̌̐͌̈͑̄͂̓͒͌̉̾̎͂̀̾̿̋͗͒̽̽͊͑̐̍̒͐͛̉̿̾̅̾̎͋̉̄͋̌́̓̌̋̅̽͂͆̏͆̉̌͑͆̈̆͑͛̌̽̐͋̓̒̍̽͊̎͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ⛥̶̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̘̹̭͔̤͎̺̮̖̥̩̞̘̰̩̘͙͍̫̰̳͍̜̦͔͇̣̼̟͍̜͕̮̪̳̳͖͔̳̥̱̫͓̞̭͚̣̗͈͈̪̤̪͇̥͈̫͇̘̱̫͉̩̫͖̙̮͎͈̼͈̩̞̳̩̜̺͕̮̯͓͔͖̤̥̘̯̘͖̹̫̪͙̣̟̙̼͍̫̫̝̣̗̣̳̳̩̗̺̦̭͚͉͓͍̮̣͈̩̜̝̯̙̠̪̠̬̺̬͖͖̺̥̻͙̭̖̻͔̜̱̼̹͙͓͎͇͈͇͚̦̟̫̺̤̺͙͉̣̈̉̄͒͂̓̽́͋̐̎̈́̃̇́̀̈́́̏̀̍̎̀̅̅̃̈͐̈́͋̅̅̊͒̾̈̓̈́͛͐̆́͐̈́̐͒̋͌͂̀̔̒̓͑̋͗̅̂̓̎͌̍̃͐̈̄͐̒̆́̄̽̂̒̉̍̒͐̉͋͂̊͌͊̐͛̇̆̽͗͂̽̽͆͋͊͐́̌͗̆͂̈́̀̀̇͂̀̐̎̾̊̎̏̽̏̿͌̊̉̉̍̔̄͗̂̌̌̽̀͋̿̒͒̆̔̇̂̏̄͐̅̂̾̋͗̊̉̌͌͆̈́̋̎̽̍̇̓̅̍͑̂͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̦̹̮͇̙̰̞̞̯͙͇̜̭̠̞̰̯͔͈̱̞͎͓͓͖̘͔̖̘̤̺̼̲̥̪̥̟̟̗̜̻̜͈͔͍͓̙̦͚͍͍͖̮͓͓̮̖͙̺͔̜̰͈͍̪͖̖̠̮͔̖̥̼̱̩̝͖͖̫̯͔̮̣̘̖͖͉̲͇̙͊̂̈̒̆̾͒̊̈͑̅̌͌̀̈́̾̋̆̀̋̓̌̇̒̈́͂̒̉͊͂̽̏́͋̃̒̓̋̈́̉̅̃͛̒̐͆̀̾̏̐͛̔̀̑̀̇̿͋̓̿̏͌̿̄̂͋̎̏̽̓̽̏̎̅̄̐͛́́͗̄̆̐͊̒͛̐͌̋̊̿̃̏̆͂͗́͛̅̋̆͐͛́̏̍̅͐͒̋̆̐̋̍͋͗̈̑̿̀̋͊͂́́̂͑̾͆̌̊͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅψ̵̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̞͙̪̪͎̟̟̰͍̼͍̰͚̻̖̼͇̲̟͎̜̜͕͈̙̖̯̩̮̯̼̠̤͓̖͈̬̭͕̞̗̰̻̺̦̲̟͉̼̣̖̳̟̹̩̫̩̳͙͚̭̰̖͚͚̯̖̭̤͓͕̩͚̬͍̺̠͈̬͎̳̯̻͉͔͚̜̦͉͖̱̱̞̱̯͉̯̯͙̦̤͚̹͚̠͖̙̠͇̯͚̻̝͖̪͉̺͙̳̝̼͔̤̖̺͉̥̦̫͓͍̬̫̬̬̞̪̪̱̼̦̺̺̙̙̟̺̺̮̼̝̲̺̹̱̖͉̳̲̫̝̱̭͙̥̰̪͓̖̞̠͙̥̔̾̋̊̃̄̈́͋͂̓̆̄̽̈́̀̍̋͒̓̇͗̃̀́́̿̄̇̃̀̈́̏̇̇͛̊́̂̀̒̔́̒̑̎͊̆̆̏͛̿͋̔̏̎̐͌͗̀͗̀̎̇͊̉̑̈͛̽́͆͗͂̊͌̆͂̾͌̅͒͛͂̏͋͊̄͋̌̅͆̄́̂̉̔̉̍͆̌͋́̄͛͆̈͊̐̃̃̏̍̅̽́͊̃̑͑̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̛̛̛̛̦̮͈͕̬̫͎͎̠̜͕̞̫̲͚̳͇̱̟̼̼̻̦͊̄̽̎̽̄̓͛́̏͑̑́́̅̀̀͒̌͋̅̾̀́̄̈̋͗͂̇̔̈͗̓͂̾̌̄̔̎̈́̏̔̓́͒̈́̔̈͂̑̒͗̽̓̔͐͆̋̂̌̽̎́͒͛̆̌͂̓̒̏̔̆̆̅̆̉͌̂͒̎͆͑̍̓͛̐̃͛̉̌̐̀̊̀̍͗̿̎̍̿̀͆̾̆̿̿̀́̔͊̎̂̽͑͆̄̀̔͌͗͌̌̋̽͊̌͂͂̒͂̌̓̊͒̋̐̏̉̅̒̽͒͊̃̾̾̿͒̂̅̾͐̈͒͋̃͗͒̃̑̌͌̇͗̌̎̑̎͛̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝☠̸̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛͇̬̮̱̰͓͔̗̬̥͇̫̱̲̫̩̟̘͓̥͚̦̱͍̺̹͈͈͕̦̳͙̼͍̣̼̪̬̲̲̥̟̱̘̭̯͙̟̟̟̘̰̙̺͎̫̫̣͙͚̦̜̥̰͇̫̖͙̤͚̥̱͕̣͖͍̼̪̙̟̣͖̜̝͓̮̤̹̞̥̞͚̬̥̻̙̩̩̼͎̱̮̟̯͍̘͖̒̿͗͗̽͐̒̑͒̇̅̾̀̀̌͆͒̿͒̽̀̈́̌̏͊̽̓͑̌̒̐̈̏̈́̀͛̋̏͆̊̀͋͑̃͒̽͗͛̓̈́̊̀͊̐̇͒̍͐͗͌̾͌̇́̊̽̒͗̒̒͂͛͌̑̂͐̾͗͌̄͋͂̈̇͛̽͊̿̐̿̉̏͂͒͑̽̊̓̏̑͗̾̃̾̽̑̈̎̂̎̇̿̒̋͒̌͒͒̿̉̽̎̄̾̒́̃͌͌͗̌͛̂̏͒͛͛̏̊̅͐̑̅̾̑̒͋͛̿̃̋̒̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅ ☠☠ ☠̸̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̼̮̙͓̭̯̝̳͍̳̰̰͎̱͙͚̠̤͓̹͓̥̪̲͖̻̩̩̼͈̦̫̗̼͚̩͍̳̦̮̬̯͎̗̬̲͉̪͇̯̗̝͈͎̟̭̪͓͚̲͇̠͖͖̝̞̣͙͚͖̱̰̘̫̱͇̯̞̝͖̹͈͉̬̭͍̻̪̳̥͍͍̬̻̖̯̭̜̰̭̣̬͔̯͕̠͉̹͈̩͉͚̲͔̺̦̝̥̹͈̣̝͎̮̱̜̬̣͈̤͓̬͉̝̰̖̩̯͉͚͚̯̯̖̞̩̝̰̠̝̳̖̠̩̟͎̤̭͇͚̦̝̥̫̪̿̋͑͛͛͛̒̑̂̉̄̌̔͋̿̊̓̂̒̍́͆̓͊̆̾̔̓͐̌̽̄̐͛̉̋̌̽̌͋͆̂̎̀͂̋̽̉̈́͛̾̀͒̽͋͑̈͗̓̉̌͛̂̀̂̌̆̀̇̄̌͊̅̍̉̈̏͐͐̄̓̓͑̉̑͆̾̓͊́̔̌́̊̌̀̇͂͆̾͆͑̎̌̇̍̎͑͑͒͛̽̏̈̄͂̔̉͒͊̇̈̅͋̐͆̊̽̔̔̉͊͒͊̒̂̆̀̄̊̔̊͒͐́̀̓͗̏͒̏͂́̅̄̉̇̽̒̇̇̌̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̺͓̟̻̤͇̞͈͚̖͇̦̰̳̣̙͍̱̟̲̘̰͉̮̺̼͈̜̥̙̰͔̯̤̱̜̯̟͇͙̪̪͔̺̱̱͙̲͓̗͙̠̬͍̮̻̦͉̭̪̞̟̥̞͔̯͈̖̫̫̥̰̮̜͈͚̞̖̼̞̺̮͇̫̲̟͚̳̗̬͙͓̖͇͈͓̜͚̜̳̬̣͕̞̲̬͎͓̦̟͇͎̱͓̤͉̙̤̹̙̺̟̮̪̪̻̟̳͓̤͙̩̪̖͇̩̬̜͍̣̘̟̺͍̯̝̜̩̫̦̭̲͍̺̬̝̳̩̘̌̃̌̀̂̅̇̓̌̾͋͑͐͒̈́͋̒́̓̓͛̍́̆̌̄̏̉͑̊͒̈́͛̆͑͆̈̊̽̋̈́͌̐͑́͊͗̇͆͋͋̓͂̎̏̇͛̏͗̑̓̓͌̓̈̾͑̆̊̎̈̂̒̆̉͂͒̃͋͆͐̾̅͛͊͌̇͆̀̏͑͗̿͒̇̀͆͛̉͑͗̇͌̎̾̽̽̏̽̾͊̂̔͐̓̊͒̇̒̌̏̐͐̔̿̅͋̐͗̑͒͛̏͋̏̏̇̀͊́͛͌̋̇͒̈͑̒̋̊̉̂̈̃͛͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅψ̸̢̛̛̼̙͈̣͎̠̦̫̬̹̯̘̈́̐͛̐͐͌̅̂̓̌͋̀̆̍̊̂̀͋̓̄̀̅̏̏̏̈́̍̈̓͌̍̐͗͑̿̒̅̚͜͝͠͝͝ ̸̢̧̧̢̧̢̛̭̱͙̥̗͉̺͖̦̗̭̙̻͕͓̺̣͎͙̼̬̙̩̹̪͙̻̼̱͕̫͇̞̻̜̮̣͎̻̞͇͙͕̦͍̩̫̘̯̩̳̤̹͔͇͉͈͔̙̺̫̮͇̺͖̼͉̣͚̫̯̇̍̔̇̑̑͑͒͂̓͊̌͒̄́̓̔̇̑͗̾͊͐̋͐̔̋̄͒͗̍́͑́̓̄̐̈́̓̈̓͐͆̾̀̆̾̂̎͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ⛧̸̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͔͉̪̦̠̪͔̦͈̙͓̻͎̣͍͙̫̙͉͎̝͚̝̪̗̹̥̲͇̦̳͈̩̠̥͙̦͖̼̣͎͚̳̼̳̠̠̤͓̯̩̲̮̱̺̰̞̻̘̘͎̠͙̯͕͈̖͚̭̮̝̞͇̦̙͖̣̜̗̗̟̭̺̯͍̩͕̠̗̟̱̳͚̣̣̱̜̗̖͉̜̼̭̘̤͍̲̱͇̗͚͓̻̠̺͙͇͇̤͇̭̗̙̲̞̝͈̬̹̟̬͉̟̲̳̼͚̤̪̦͇̹̜̩̻̗͕͖̙̺̤͎͓͍̪͓̳̼͚̬̠̜̻̠̗̺̩̜̰̩̝̣̠͕̮̮̘̠̫͈̜͈̘̞̼̲̞̗̭͔̞̞̩͖͚̦̱̳̜̭̰̙̭͈̟̯̮̣̘̬̼̼̻͎̺͉͚̩̯͙̗̟̤̭͓̠̮͈̞̩͙̣̜̫̩̪̍͆̈́̎́͒͐̔̽͊͌̾͑̈̇́̊̾̌̈́͛̏̂͒̈́̓̓͛̉̓̈́́̈́͂̍̆͊͗͗͛̓̐͊̑̒́̈̋̄̃̽̅͂̎̊̍̂̌͐̅͋̽̾̃́̓̈̃͋̽͋̑̏̃͗̀̄͋͒̋̈͗͛̌̽̔̐̑̽͗̔̂͛͑͐̇̎̆̂͑͐̌̑͌͒̅͊̎̅̏͋͐̓̽̆̌̽͐͆̎̏̍̂̊̾̍̔͂̉̊̀̋͆̏͊̑́̀̆͒̓̀̎͗̀̾͒͒̏̉̃͑̎̈̒̊̌͑̐͋̑̌̇͐̂͒͑͐̏̆͋̾̿̎͒̐̉̅̂̎̆́̾͂̐͒͛̃̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̭̦͉̭̩̮̹̥͎͓̱̹͖̩̠͙͈̣̹̪͙͕̹̻̯̬̤̱̌͐̋̏̃̋́̋̏͋̀͛̌͒̓̆͊̈́̌̅͌̿͆̅̽́̈́͋͝☠̵̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̣̖̮̼̗͓̰̤̝̙̼̝̯̖͓͇̜̖̦̳͇̙̮̱̳̰̞͔̟̰̻̲͉͈̤͎̘͍̪̮̬̙̦͈̭̩̔̃̌͊̓̍́̉̐̇͑̄͂̑̍̈̇̈̇͑͊̈̔̽̄̈́͋͐̓́̾̿͋̎̐̎͂̑̾́͊͒̑̉̌̇͐̾̔͆̄͆̇̐̔̂̾̎̾̎̃̆̾̃́̋̒̑̅̆͒̊̑̓͊͂̃̏̌̇͒͌̈͌̅͒̈̊́̄̐̆̍̌̔̏͑̂̔̿̉̉̏͆͊̾͋̔̊̐̂͛͑̈̂͐̎̄̑̉͗̍̽̎̆̈̐̃̋̑͊̔̄̑̑̑̏̍̌̐̈͂̿̉͑̌͐̂̋̋̐͛͑̓͆̅̐̿͒̅̈̇͆̋̓̌͊̾̐̋̈͐̏̐̉̊̑͒̓͛̌̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͔̦̯͍͇̮̠͕̤̪̟̻̼̣̯̮͔̙̬̮͕̜̫̺̦̮͖͈̺͈͙̰̠͍̝̟͈̟̩̣̠̯̭̞̝͉̙͚̠̤͔̪̻̣̤̯̠̤͇̠̬̰̖̲̻̦̳̭̣͇͇̭̱̹͉̲̖̩̥̐̈́̌̊̿̊̓͗̓̈́̀̇̒̍͒̓̄̿̊́̈́̌̈́͒̊͂̎̈́̔̀̀̄̐́̓̌͛̒̅̾͛̑̈̍͗͒͛̈́͊̀̒̀̊͂̀̏̿̔͊̌͛͗̄͊͐̐̔̑̽͋͂̔̏͌̉̾͋͑͂͌͛̊͛̒͐̃́̿́̓̎̋̌̿̒̑̆̎͒̏̃́̽̀̉͊̎͑͋̓͂̎̌̓̋͌̇́̍̋̄̾̊̇͆̔͂̿̅̑̉̃̔̃͌͘͘͘͘͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ☠̵̡̛̛̛͙̪̗̻̥̺̩̗͈͇̻̞͈̏̍́̀̀̊̃̑̽͐̐͌̽͋̌̄͗́͛͛́̍͐́̄̍̓͒̎͛̈́̒̃̎̀̎͐̃̽̓̿̆͒͌͐͐̆̐̅͊̉̆̒̌̊̏̏̔́̑̆̽̏͗̑̐̔̈̉͌͂̆͗̒͌̊̔̔͆͑̆͋̇͋̀̍͒͂͑̇͘̚̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̥͖͉̭͓͕͎̭̪͙̪̲̙̜̯͓̱̻̪̣̼͖̘̹̦̜̝̙̳̻͔̪̟̰͙͙͖͔̼̼̳̪̰͚̣͇̲̫̭̮̱̘̱̲͕͚̥̥͈͉̻̼̩̥̪̦̠̥̞͍͖͇̬̲̼̩̩̹͇̣̳̙̠͉̱͚̣̻̬̭͈̭̟͓̝̺̬͉̳̦͇̙͓̳̱̞̪̦̠̦͖̯͎̹̲͕̣̰̞̩͓͔̼̟͙͉̳̟̘̠͔̝̤͈͇͙̮͖̬̙̜͓̰̯̲͚̥͓̤͍̤̤̫̬̭̼̠͚̗͔̙̘̞̪̝̗̺̘̱͕͍̫̩̲͇̩̯̮̯͔̥͎̤̪̣̤̦̗̳̼͙̞̞̥͎̈́͋̍̏͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ⛥̷̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̙̹͔̫̼͉̭̺͈̜̯̪͈͔͓̰̙̥͕͔͎̺̩̘̠̲̜̯͉̬͎̰̞̪͕͎̝̟̬̝̬̖̜̙̳̖̲͙̼̹̬͈͓͖͕̦̠̩̻̫̠̥̹̜̝͓͕̯̭̟̩̳̼̖̜͙̫̭̲̱̳͕͈͙̯̟̜̲̭̝̼̜̞̼̟̦̙̭̠͉̖͇̤̻̜̫̺͉͖̝̳̯͇̜̞͖͍̯̰̙̼̫̮̮̝̠̖̝͎̤̺̜͖̯̤͉̠̗̪̩̞͖̱̥̣̺̖̮̘̣̻͍̺̯̝͔̰̰̜̙̘̙̫̱̬̙͈͙̱̲̦̠̩͓͔͎̞͖͖̰͇͇̺̻̼̟͓̺͍̮̲͓͓͇͍͖̺̳͖̩̳̰͓̣͉̯̪͓̗͕̻̝̭̞̞̦̮̯̯̤̝̬̘̦̪̯͇͛̿̈́̋̅̒̀̍͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̘͓̣̮̀̊̾̂̿̓͗̿̈́̌̓͂͒̓̈̽͐̋́̎̃̊͗͋̑̇̓̽́̈̋͂̊̔̌̋̾̑̃̍́̅̈́̎͋͗̉̉͐̀̀̌̃͌̀̐̄͆̆̍͆̎̍̎̏̎͛͑̀͐̑̑͋͗̑̍̌̉̅̅̔̀̑̇̃͑̏̂̅͌̾̇͒̅̊̐̅͑̅̊͋̉͗̾̂͐͆̍́̿̾̃̑͆͒͛͂͗̊͋̐̿̅̍̇́͛̐̄̇͊͑̆̔́́̾̇̅̆̇̄̿͑̃̆̽͛̈̃̂̔̔͋̽̐͗̋̇̒̽̍̆̉͒͌̿̏͋̓͑̿̒͋͒̂̋̌̅̎͛̃̑͗͐͛͌̀͊̓͆̌̔̆͊̃̐̈̆̿̉̇͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝⛥̷̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͚͙̲̜̻̙̖̣̘͕̤̬̺̰͎̼̳͇̤̺̼͇̝̱̮͈̭̰̦̭͔̠̗̹͚͚̗͉̫̝̯̠͎̱̯̝̰̜͍̼̙̠̪̝̦̬̲̯̭͚̘̠̣͕̮͔̳̣̙̰͓̺̝͎͓͒͊̔̏̊̉̒̅́̂̌̌̇̂͆̅̌̎͗̄͗̐͛̈̀̽͐̅͗̃̉͒̽̉̆̈͛͐͊̏͒̓̅̇͒̇͂̄͊̄̔͐̓̓̃̽̾̅͌́̔̈̊̽́̔̄̉̐̐̄͋͗̽̀̉͐̽̊̂̊͐̄͊͊̓́̎͐̔̆̋̒̅̃̓̏̔̇̍̓̂͂̃͆̾̉̍̃͛͐̑̋̍̿́̉͑̂̒͆̆͛́̇̑̇̿̊̏̔̅̾̇͊̍̏̿͐͂̆͆̿̾͑͊̒͊̔̋̐̇̌͌̑̂͂͛͂́̃͒̅͂̇̓̏͋͐͐̐̿͊́̾͋͋̑́̎̎̂̋͊̋͋̾͒̃̉̿͋͗̆͗̇̊͑̍̔̽̋͑̔̈͛̾̓̈̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̡̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̙̲̹̩͔̩̯̩̤̫̱̳̳̦̫̗̩̞͚̜͕͖̼͍͚͓̪̞̠͈̯̻͍̬̫̘̣͕̪͉̬̼̗̫̥̘̭̘̼͈̞͈̠̣̼̭̻̙̦͕̩̦̦͙͎̝͆͐̌̏̃̒́̉͑̿͐̾͛͌͋̈́͗͂͋͋̔̽̃̐̉́̾̿̅͐́̒͒̌̌̏͋̑̎̅̄́͗̍̈̽̄̐́̾͒̄̓̑̅̊̇̈̎̃̈͊̀̐̇̇̽̌̑̔̂̏̇͂̐͆͆͊̿̆̔̇̌͐̎̅̏͆͑̆̿̋̐̓̈͂̉̉̽̾̿͂͌̾̍̅̇̊̊͗̈̂͆͑͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ⛥̵̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̟͇̯̘̣̮͖̥̜̠̖̜͚͙̪̱̺̖͍̙̙̙̘̰̟̯̳͖̮͓͎͍̩̫̪̯͓͚͉̫͇̗̟̝͙̙̳̫̣͔̯̘͍͉̖̜̤̳̥̬̠̘̰͙̞̑̂̀̎̈́̈́̿̋̈́̏̀̓̇̂̈̈͒͗̏́̊̋̅͊̈́̐́̀̔̇̀̒̅̑̂͆̊̃̿̉͆̃̀̅̉̓͛̒͂̒͊̅͆̔͂̑́͑̄̍̍͑͐̔̄̄̊͆̍̋̏̍̄͑̏̓̒̅͗͑͐̎̽̊̒͐̉̔͌͐͗̄̽̒̒̐̐́̀̑̄̽͐͌̒̀͆̆͗̀̌̉͑̐͐͛̓̾͂̓͆̉̃̀͑͑̓̏͌̔̽̍̋̾̏̿̇͐̔͆̄̾͒͑̾͋͛͛̔̀̏̂̆̈̽̄̋̎͋͂̔͗̎̾͛͑̔̆̉͆͌̂̍̊̅͌̉̂̏͛̈̓̌͌͂̾̌̆́̑̒̓͛̂̋̌͊̾̒̄̉̾̿̒̂͗̈̋̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̯̥̟̝̳̰͕͖̯̬̜̝͖͎̲͎͕̻͇̜̝̼̼̟̻̖̊͆͌̒̌̃̅̽̽͂͂̏̾̇́̆̌̂́̔͒̒̈́̍̈́́̈́̉̿̔̑̋̈̆̆͂̍̂̓̽̄̽̽̈̀̿̑̂̎̎͌̋͊̅̿̍̂͋͋͗̆͐͆͂̐̉͌͋̊̄͛̂͗̊̒͑͆͛̉̿̉̍̉̑̍̒͊́͆̿̂̃̉̋̋̾̾̑͒̓͊͗͌͑͊̈̓̅̄͛͊͗̏̐͂̓͛̾͒̈͂̆̽͛͗̿͊͗͂̽̋̑̒͆͂̿̐̅͒͌͗̈͆̊͛̆̈̌̉͋͑̌̽͗͑̓͐͌̒͋͊͒͋̑͛̃̍̓̔́̉͑͛̿̔̊̑́̎͒̀̎̍̔̊̿͑̍́̾̑̇̓͑̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝⛥̵̡̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̛̲̦̮̯̩̝̗̝͔̭͖͎͓̠̳̥̘̬̼͚̞̱̬̮͉̫̩̙͔̘͎͍̤̼̘͎͖̻͈̺̺̦̭̩̯̲̘̥̻͚̜̱̘̞͈̥͈͚̦̹̠̹̳̙̖͈̪̥͍͉̜̱̬̭̥̠̬̲͓̟͚̩̜̘̤͉͎͓͇̣̫̺̟͎̲̣̹̩̄̏̆́̿̐̍̃̋̈́͊͆̃̌̋̊͗̋͛̓́͑͛̏͆̅̋͂́̋̌̉͊̍̀͆̾̄̿͑̈́̉̒̀̈̾͌̇̃̃̊̽̒̔̏͆̉̄̑̎́͋̐̍͌̋͊͌̓͗́̑̐̎̃͒͐͑̎̍͐͆͊̎̅̒́͑̄̆͂̍̀̓̍̓̔́̈̆́̑̔̾̊͋̓͐̃͑̏͌̿͑̔̄͆̑͂͛̇̔̒̊̌̀͛͒͌̑̃͒͆̃̌͒͛̽͒͋̉̏̐̍̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̬̫͚̜̦̣̫̱̣̲̹̻̤̠̻̤̮̗̜̞̥͚̝̼͙͉̠̦̰͙̬͖̲̩̻͕̜̪̤̱͈̙͈̣̥̮̘̪͉̪̜̫̼͇̝̠̱̱͇̯̤̙̬̼̩̯̻̣̳̰͙̥̯͈͈͇̦̙̘̝͈̪͉̼̖̣̗͈̖͉̖̘̰̦̼͇̟̟̙̻̝̙͉͚̜̌̐͊̆̽͐̇̓͑̑̀̒́͋̔̏̀̈́̽̏̒̆̆̌́̅̀̆͌̔̏̈̿̇̽͗̑̿͌͗̋̿̆̇̾̈́̓́̅̓̔̊̓͊͊͐͛̌͐̾̆͂̑͋̋̐̉͛̃̎̈͂̂̊̏̏̀͊̓͛͛͛̿̊͒̏̅̇̎͐̓̆̀́̎͊̌̇̍̅͌̾̍̈̇͂̽̏̌͌̿̎̈̄̌͐̾̇͛͆̎̍͋͆͋̇̆͛̄͊̀̔̋̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅK̵̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̘͉̹̥̦̲͆̽̆̈́͐̉͗̈́̓̈́͋̋̑̔͑̌̄̅̏̿͒̃͒̓̾̂͊̌̿͗́̌͑͂̌͛̄͐͆̑͑͐̿͂̓͊̇̉͊͑̀̄̾͌̏̍̅̓͗̄̋̔̂̋̎̇̆̅̑̒̋͋̌́̏͋͒͒́̃̋̅̏̏̇̆̀̾̅̇͋̆͌͌͋͒͋̋͂͗̇̏͑͒̅̊̈̃̅͛̿́̒̊͋̂̌̀͐̑̍͛͋̇̌͐͐̆̊͗̊͌̾̑̂͐͌̈̄̑̋̔͗̂̃̉͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠Ą̶̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̹̪̠̖̞̯̲͎̝̹͕͍̗̳̙̙̺͈̦̥̪̺͙̹̭̥͚̜̯̼̤̣̯̦͍̫̜̠̝̗͎̘̳̳̞̜̞̲̘͇̦͈̗͚̥̣͈̜̮̹̮͙̬͙̭͖͈̣͓̖̥͍͓̫̬̻̰̱̻̼̪̘̘̪̲̠̯͓̹͓̫̲̫̗̞̪̱͙̼͙̱̤͉̭̼̬͓̝̥̖͈͚̻͉̜̬̥̙̺̯͚̯̖̝̫̺̗̞͇̭̮̮̼̗͓̖̰͆̋͐̉͋͛͋̓̏͗͗̂̒̓̎̋͗̾̈́̇̽̓̈́̽͋͑̒̃͆̋̆̾͂̋͗͆̈́̀̾̓̇͗̐͐̈́̅͆͛̅͌̐̄̂͋̐͒̂̾͆͋̓̔͛͛̍̈͒̐̉͐̂̏͛̇̑͋̍͊̀̽̅̿͑̎̏̊̐̉̅̅̾̐͊͌̍͐̒͛͋͐̓́̏̐̏̉̅͌͂̽̅̎͊̎̑̂̾͂̓͐̆́̎͗̏̋̊͗̃̓̇̈̾̋̍̃̉͑̑̾͗̑̐̓͂̌̓̎͛̑̑͐̓̑͛̆̒̑̃͊͂͌̉̇́̄̈̎͛̊̂̓͛̃͆͌̒̔̊̿͛̂̋̂̑͊͛̔͒̍̋̅̆͑̂̈́̂͛̍̍̅̓̑͆̏̂̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅM̷̢̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̪̱̙̖̗͈̙̹̠̯̼̰͚̙̜͚͈̼̰͇͓̝̗͈͇͓̝̫͖̤̬͉̬͇̤̩̜̣̘̪̟̟̲̯͖̙͙̳̥̙̥̞̘͎̺͎͖͚͖̪͎̰̘̲͎͚̙̮͔̩̖̺̭͕̻̰̠͍͍̗̬̞̪̠̩̣̯͈̰̦̲̹̻͍͚͕̱̜͕̼̥̪̰͔͔̲͕̼̹͎̻̥̝̻̩͈̥̪̦̱͈̩̗̰̼̘̙̲̯͍͇͍͎̦̬̦̲̯̤̯̻̮̰̥̟̪̺̰̖̩̫͕̻͖͉̺̱̯͇͔̰̹͉̹̗͖̟̜̈́̑͌̇̃̎͒̅̌͌͆̃̽͗͌͛̐̎̐̓̎͊̓̈́͂̏̅̌̃͂͂̽͗̑̋̅͌͋͛́̂̀͒̾͑͐̋͗͌͒͂̋̃̌̿̐̾͛̅̏̉̓̇̑̄̅͌̐̉͌̾̿͑̔̑̾̅͊̉͑̓͂͌̿̏͒̈̎̃̇͋̂̑̍͛̄̔̊̅̒͂̿͒͛͌̽͒̓͐͑̌̍̾͋̂̀̆͋͌̀̾̃̽͒͊̆̌̾̄͌̄̀̐͗̆̇̇̇̊̆̄̍̒̀̅̀͌̅̏̃̿̌̀̋̂͋͂͌͗̑̄͋̿̃̿͐͂̀͆͛͂̎͗̍͊̑͂̾̂̐̂͋̐̏̏̍̑̆̆̅̿̒̄̇̿̊̃͗̿̎̓̊̐̃̽͒̿̉̇̎͊̑̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅƯ̷̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̘̙̫͔̮̯̖͓̣͇̲̞̪͖̜͔̥̳̙͕̩̦̦̝̹͎̥̙̖̥̗͎͖̪͙̪̹̜̦͗̍͆̒̆̑̅̅̏͛́̓̎̌̉̾͒̌́͑̽̒̃̈́̈͌́̇̏̃̑͑̊͌̓̌̈̿̀͌̍̋̀͒̓͌̽̿͐̇̒́̆͑͆͌̽́͐̽̎̄́̉̾͛̃̑̅̈̏͌͐̓̿͒̽̉̍̈̑̐̃̒̇͂̄͐̃̀̌̀̑̂̋̉́̌̐̎͑͛̓͛̏͛͑̂̽̂̽͂̃̽̈͒̄̋̎̉̂͛͛̅̽͆͋̿̋̄̓͊̃͂́̅͐̎̈̄̾̌̄̔͑̽͆͆͐̈̏̇̆̓̑̎͋̋̂̾̆́̈̉͒̽̇͗̉̊͆̃̔̓̅̈̔̎̔̇͆̽̎̆̔̇̃̆͗͗̃̓́͆̅̏̾̿̀͗̌͑̃̾̑͋̄̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅK̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̟̜̙̮̣͙̼̥̜̭̰͈͎̤̦͗̅͌̃̆̇͂͐͑͂̒͑̓̓̐̅́̆̆͌͗͊͛͌̓̑̇͋̆̔̈́͑͌͐͊͂̌̈́̽̊͑̋̃̓̿̂̄̉̐̿̈́̋̋̋̏̎̌̊̆̉̊͐͐͐͋͛̔̏̅͌̒͒̍̽͒̊͋̊͐͂̑̐͂̆̊̾͆͆̏̅̇̍̏̽͌̿͛̊͊̉̈͐̆̒̿̍̔̐̑͋̃̈̌̂̃̂̍͆͒͗̏͐̎̆͆̍͂̄̍̍̔̑̂͂̿̑̐̈̉̿̃̿̌̏̑̉̀͑̍͐̔͌̄̾͌̒̐͊̅͋̽̄͊͗̉͌̏͋̍́͐̈͒̔͊̽̄̇̅͆̔̏̃͊̓͑̿̓̽̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝Ų̶̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̠̜̹̪̼̻̩̤̻̘̟̬̠̣̫͚̜̣̹̪̲̞̬̘̭̞̜̪̗̦͙̩̭̲͕̭͈̩͍̩̰̪͈͈̝̯̟̬̠͖̮̮̦̺̠̼̠̮͉̩͖̣͓̥̞̟̗̙̝̤̫̞͔̰̺̟̰͙̭͔̲̺̦͓̭̙͉̝͎̯̩̥̲͔̝̮̘̰̫͚̖̞͚̻̻͚͓̩͈̰͓̫̩͉̠̟͍͕͕͔̹͚͔̟̼͎̝̥͎̹̞͖̪̗̯̘̞̱̬̞͙̮̙̰̤̪̠̜̗̤͕̗̲͙̞̠̭̘̭̪̤̪͓̖̜̗̹͕̫̙͇̼̳̺̹̗̫͈͙̗̬̭͈̯̣̮͚̰͚̜̤͖̙̣̗̙̞̻̰̭̮͕͉̻̳̳̱͈̥̜͎͓̖͓̗͔͙͈͎̃̿̽̄̎͒̆̀̈͂̾̎̓̈̃̂̀̂̄́̋͐͂̇̀̿̀̍̎̄͆̈́͒͊̓̏̿̊̊͒͂̃̈́̎̂͑̈̈̀̂̓͊̆̃̉͊͛̇͋͋̿͐̓͋͆̌͊͋͑̇̽̎͌́̒͊̑͐̽̀͋͌̽́̓̅̅͗̋̐̈̋̈̉͊̀̀̂͌̏̂̋̿̈̾̀͌̍̒͒̐̋̽̏̌͛̊͐̃͊̉͂́̏̊̽̃̊͂̈̒̇̿͑̄͆̋̃̍̔͆̏͌͊̒̆͊̑̑̂͒̏̆̅̾̀̌̂͛͌̐̍̐͌̾̌͗̇͐͑͂̽̅͒̆͑̊̐͊͐͑̏͛͗̔̉̇̎̈̽͒̆͑͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅR̶̨̢̨̡̛̟̣͈̯͙͎̟̤͎̦̖̥̩̺̪̣̖̺̭̗͙͈̦͈̟̙̺͎̼̳̫̳̯̤̪̈́̾̀̀̓͋͊͂͐̽̍́̒̉̆̌͌̏͐̊̓͗̓͑͑̊̈́̀͊̈́̐̀̃̿̔̾̽̿̽̎͒͐̾̍̋̿͊̿̅̂̍́͑̓̂̄̆̐̀̃̊͒̋̾̉͆͌̔̔̋̀̑̉͌͐͋̓̕̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅĄ̶̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̰̝̘̠̹̣̤̗͚̙̲̤̖̟͙̺̖͖͓͔͕̭͍̺͇̥̗͎̭̗͙͓̜̭̠̫̬̗̻̖̹̼̫͈̙̘͇͖͙̤̼̠̘̗͍̯̝̙̦̮͕̥̖̟̬͚̤͎̫͖̳̦̤̻̳̗̥̻̲͎̺̮̺͓̟̈́͑̉̔̇̀̐͒̌̎͂̃͑̊͂̐̊͊̽̍͗̈̀̅̃̄́̇̾̍́̿̃̎̒́̿̍͑̿̏̑͗̋̈́͛̌̀̂̀̑̄̈͛̉̏̅̎͗͑̔̑͐̎͒̇͂͌͗̽̀̄́̇̽̑̈̓̑́͊̃̉̏̂̆̿̄̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̨̢̨̢̛̫̘̖̗̱̖̳̭̰̝̺͖̙̠̙̯̥̠̹͉̮̱̙̄̍̃̅̃͌̀́̈́̇͑̊̑̿̉́́̈́̇̕͜͝͠͝͠͠K̴̡̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛͎̼͉͎̤͇̩̦̣̗͇̭̠̘̤̜̦̤͕͕̣͍͚̙͇̘̲͓̤̺̼͎̪̻̰̻͚̪͈͖̫̟̬̥̯͍̮̤̤̘͇̖̦̘͎̮̹̯̘͓̖̲̺͕̖̙̪̠̱̥̗͎͖̟̮̟̙͚͕̥̫͎̳̮͚͙͍̯̬̰͎̺̖̘̲̹̗̹͚͉̯͉̟̮̪̺̲̬̩͚͓͕͖͈͔̩͓̖̜͙̝̹̪̖͎̠͈̼͖̲̠̦͉̲̖͈̳̟̥̲̈́̃͌̔̉̌͆̀̽̆̿̂̊̅̿̓͑͆̌́̈́̒̅̊̿̉̿̊̀̑̽̾͋̒͛̒͌̑̀̄͋͆̄̽́̂̈́͊̂̓͛̂͊͂́͗͑̆̎̎̊͐͌̎̆̾͊͋̀̑̊̊͛̌́͒̊̎͊̑̄̌̒́͑̾̂̏̌͛̌͋͊̆̐̌͂̑̍̎̑͂̓̐̀̍̊͗̅͐̎̎̂͐̎̇̉̔̏̎͒̏̍͒̂͒̎̒̋̄̆̔̔͆̎̐̑͗͛̿̅͂̀͛͂̔͒̿̔̓̌̇̓̍̾̌̆̉͊̾̎͐̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅĄ̶̡̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͓͇͈͈͉̩̰̼̙̖̹͚̘̟̦̥͚̱͙̤̹̖̤͉͇̥͍̦͇̺̘͍͎͔̰̺̲̯͇̯̗̠̙̫͔̼̖̯̺͎͎͈͖̳̯̟̣̰̫̲͈͇̝̜̣̙̱͙̮̘̙̫̘̼͎̲̲͙͎̬̥͕̝͕̥͉̠̪̱̮̟̞̞̩͓͔̳̜̦̝͓͇̱̦̬̜͔͎̘̻̥̳̗̥͇̯̭̮͇̟̭̪͇̪͓͙̼͎͇̣̪͈̘̫̗͙̤̙̼̖̜͔͚̖̬͈̟̞̬̲̱͖̻̮̖͈̪͇̼͚̩͙̝̙͉̠̺̩͓͓̻͈̤̥͚͈̳̳̺̘̪̦͍̰̠̟͔̰̙͋̅͛̏̋̎̈́̑̏̃͌̇̈́̊̂́̈͌̎͑̑́̈́̀̿̀̅̇̌̎͆̌̈̈́̾̋̒̂̂̾̉̊̏̍̓̔͌̾̃̍̔̀̈̒͆͋̀̈̆͂͋̐͛̾̉̆́̉̄̂̍͂̽̃͌̿̃̈̃̃̋̒̈̎̍̔̊̒̾̉͗͐͗̍̋̉̃̏̂̇̇̀͂̑͋̽͊̃̒̏̉̿̐͑̑̄̾̄̓͒̊͂̇́͂̉̔͂͌̽̾͌̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅM̴̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̨̢̧̛̛͚̖̘̲̦̘͕̹̺͍̺͖̰̪̪͚̗̫̻͇̥̰͎̟̞͈̻̥̥͓͎̦͈̩͇͙͇̠̲̳͍̥̖̖͔͚̹̱̦͈͇̹͈͔̘̖̣̗̼̳̘̺̰͉̺̦͔̲̫̟͓̗͚̭̝̰̞̲̬͉͈͙͉̰͍̹̜̞̙͙̺̻̗̯̗̩͍̫͎̜̦̬͉̮̖͕̙͖͈̖̩̩̠̮̩̯̖͔̭͎̩̣͍̪̪̥̮̜̺̪̲̙͚̻͎͉̤̞̬̰̟̫̻̲̻̥̦̥̤̣̘̣̞̖̙̳̫͙̙͚̰̣̤̤̙̦̋̾̀̐̐̈́̈́͂̈́͗͊̄̔̈́̿̀́̀̄̅̀̓̔͒̆͊̾́̐̽̿̓̈̔͊͗͗̾̈̋̾̔͗̔̍̓̀̉̉̈͊̍̔̆̂̋̋̓͋͐̒̌͊̓̏͆͗̏̈̆̽̉̿̽̃̈̇̎̑̇̔̈̉́͐͂̇͒̃̽̀͌̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅỬ̸̡̢̡̢͖͍̮̝̞͇̻̮̺̫̤̺̻̺̼̼̹̲̗̟̱̘̼̯̰̩͈̖̗̹̙̟͈͇̝͉̈́̑̃͆͛͗̈́̒̓̋͆͛͋̏̄͑͂̍͌̋͑̐̓̅̈̍̀̿͐̌̑̊̿́̋̏͛̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅḰ̷̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̠͍̻̭̠͙̠̰̪̤̱̹̼̪̝͍͍̹̹̼̣͚͚̣̩̖̱̣̣̺͕̮̼͈̯̠͇̙̪̳̼͓̦̯̘̙̗̰͚̟̥̭̲̥̬̥͙̟̩̫͎̯̳̱̯̝͉̩̻̱͇͖̹̰͈̳̲̟̩̞̤͓̱̉̌̄̄̅̌̌͐̂́̑̀͆͆̌̔͐̂̊͊͒͑̋̏́̀̒̋̂̽̆̈́̋̂̈́̃̏͋̈́͗͌̃̋̏̈́͗̈́̇̇̒̉̊̐̓́̀̄̃̒͗̒̿̐͒̅̔̊̓͋̀̓́͛̄͂͂̌̾̀͛̀͌̊͌͛̀͛̂̑͆̾̋͊͗̍͂̓̊͑̏̀̔̂͑͆̏̿̓̀̾̇̋̑͛̋̍͆̎͊̂̄̏̃̔̌́̆̎͒̿̽̿̎̊̈̽̾̚͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŲ̸̡̨̧̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̛͇̹̬̘͖̤̺̣͎̹̦͉̟͉̹͉̗̦͈̘̺͈̳̬̙̦̝̻̮̭̮̦̹̞̱̣̟̺̖̦̩̘̦̣͈͖͕̘̤͓͇̳̺̟̻̲̦̮̯̻̬͙̮͈̙͖̲̞̦̩̝̟̟͈̩̙̯̬̠͍͉͖̪̱̩͓̲̻̦̳͉̮̬̻̠̘͎̝̖̜̻͖̭͉̙͙͕̬̪̙̻̯͖̻̜̘̻͖̲̭͇̗̺͕̝̳̺͉̺̻̲̹̰̙̜̝̝̬͔̤̫̳̝̥͔̥̻̬̻̹͍̰̘̪̲̖̯̮̺̩̯̥̻̜̠̯̭̝̲̮̥͇̼̻̰̮̥̼̜̯̩̖̱̮̖͕͇̘̝̘̥̙͔̯̲̼͍͍͔͓͉̯͙̮̰͊͑̓̀̒͂̉͆́̓̽͆̓̀̉̾͆̐́̈̔̅̽̌̌̆͐̽̌̆̐̍̿́͗̆͌̋̅͋̀͋͑̈́͋̒͋̽̅̈̍͒̿́̒̈͂̓̑́͆̀͑̽͌̈͋̔̒̏̓̇̇̎̋̊͋̾̍͑̄̏̎͛̔̓͂͒̊͗͆̑̂̂̓̈͋̋̊̓͂͆̄͑̇̐̂̑͌̆̿̍̈̐̽̔́̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅR̸̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̥͕͓͉͙̱̙͉̭̦̹̗̜̫̘͕̤̳̳̪̯͇̻̦̬̬̤͎̪̘̪̩͈̳͍͚̯̥̝̳̯̥̈̿̓̃̀͌́̆̽̎̽̉̂̃̿̅̔͊͒̾̽̃̾͒̈́̄͐͐̅̿̉̄̐̃͋̈̊͑̒̽̿̑́̉͑͐͆̅́̃̑̇̅͆̄͆̉̌͗̌̅̓̉̒̓̀̃͛̋̉̏̋̐̒̉̿̏̈̌͐̑̆͐̃̊̀̓̋̔̊̂̎̅͊̎̇̾̌̀̒̄͒̎̽̐̈̀͌͋͋͐̅̎̾͆̍͗̎̀͆̂͋̈̄̌͋͛̂̎͗̐̏̏͌́̀̅̇͊̀͒͂̽͊͒̿̎̍̽̍̽̀͌͊̒͋̽̆̅̎̓̂̈͆̽͌̓̿̍̽̿̌͆́̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ą̷̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̮̗̘̫̤̜̜̤̫̱̬̘̙͖̮̰͇̰̼̰̟̠̜̳̰͔̜͔̻̱̲̼͔͎̥̞̖̖̗̙͔͓̠̫͎͍̰͔̻͍͈͍̩̱̹͈̜̰͓̺̟͉̳̞̜͚͖̻͕̭͓̥̠̹̜̭͕̣͍̺̹̟̬̘̗̭͇̣̳͖͕̯͈̩͖͉̥̲̦͓͚̫̱̺͉̟̲̜̯̘̲͉̺̙̻̜̯͉͙̪͓̞͈̲͕̞̼̠͈͍̳͕̥͍͉̠̰͎͇̺͓̰̰͍̬̰͍̼̺̪̳̥̜̞̥̤̮͙̮̩̝̘͚͈̣͎͎̟͓̞̠̱͕̟̥̯̗̪̯͔̙͍̹̯͔̮̞̝̙͓̹̱̼̘̍̀͋̐̀̆̓̍͐̇̔̎̇̾̏̄͂͛͒̂͆̌̈́̑͛̾̀̍̏͂̉̅̓̋͗̾̓͆̈́̀́̈́̒̊̓̑̆͆̇̎̔͛͒̏̍͆̀̔̀͌̉̋̊̃́̃̿̏̾̏̂͌̆͐̾̎͑͒̉̀͗̉̽̈̒̾̎͛̄͛̈̈͑̍̽̂́̐͗͑̇̈̋̐̒̄͌̍̈̄̉͆͊͑̉̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̬͉̯̫̹̘̻͈̬̞̭̥͋͂͑́̈́͒̀̿̐̂̈͒̈̈́̐͊̏͛͑͊̎̌͐̎̍̓͊̆̊̉̊̈́͌̍͗͋̃́̀̏̅̉͂̍̃́̈́̌̌̍̂͆̐̆̐̽̇͒̇̿͒͗̑̐̐̔̀̒͑̀̈̉̋̅̍̾̇̿̉̀͆̊̓͐̂̍̂͐̉͛̋̐͒̏̐͗̋͛̎̅̋̊̍̇͐͐̅̃̽̋̽́̅̑͛̈̑͌̈̑̀̾̉̐̄̿̏̋̉͊̍̎̾̾̽̇̍͂͒̿͑͑̄́͆̈̎͊̈͌̎͑̃̃̃͗̊̉͊̒̄̍̌̔̊̅̒̑̉̇̈̊͒̽͗̅̈͛͗͊̉̿̿̽͛̽͌̿̐͌̐̉̆͛͐͋̈͋̅̑̔̿̄̔̈̓̂͂̀̔̈̄͒̄̆͆̂̍̋͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝Ŷ̶̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̱̭̳͓̪͕̭̱̗̬̣̣̱͎̗͍̗̜͉̲̗̼̻͕̱̙͚̦͙̣̱͔̘͉͎̱̟̹̝̫͖̤̥͚̘̙͚̼͚̣͉̝͍͔̭̺̠̮͉̤̣̟̝̖͔̥̝̝͖͕͙͖̺͙̤͕͎̼̲̜̜̮̹͔̹̞̙̰͙̻͎̦̝̭̘̙̗̼͍̳͎̪̮̳̞̯̞̳̼̹̭̱̟͍̙̜̜̤̬̭̬̲̗̜͖̘͚̰̰̘͉̠̣͍͈͙̜͎̣͍̪̟̼͕̤̮̗̥͇̪͈̲̫̫͙̪͈͓͎̖̘͍͍͍̥͎͖̫̥̲̮̖͎̺̩͓̏̑̀̏͂̐̓̈́͒̂̃́̈́̊̀̽̍̉̂̉̔͋̔͂̉͐̏͐̍͆͑̑̇̄̐̌̋̎͛͛̍̽̈̄̈́̆̈́̽́̾͆͆̐̅̾͗̾̋̓̈̊͐͆̅͐̀͌̂̍͆̈̋̑̏̒̍̒̀̎̈͆̒̓͂̾͆̊̽͆͐̈͛̊̄͑̍͊̀̾̒̔̂̐͋͋͒͐͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͚͍̼̼̤̰̦͇͉͔̯̠̦̣̜̪͍͉͉̭͙͎͇͇̟̤̰̳̮̞͇̣͉̟͉̱͙̹̠̩̙̺̘̭̮̩͓̯̥̫̺̣̼̮͍̥̹̣̞͔̦͉͚̠͎͔̺̭̱͉̮̩̙̣͉̤̯̳̺͓̜̬͚̼̘̭̞͇͔̳͙̫̣͈̗̘̖̣̪͓̱͎̭̩̯͚͔͚͕̥͉̣̩̥̖͕̜̙̪͎͚͔̫͚͉͓̠͕̞͍̱̯̤̬̥̥͓͓͍͚̔̀́͑͗̓͋̓̿́͑̐͆̈́̽͂̇͑̿̍͑̆͂͂͌͗̈́̅̑̑́̃͂̉̆͛̓̑̉̃̔̃̑̿̅̓̔̓͆̐̀́͆͊́̉̑̏̏̑̔͆͌̃̐̀̎̒͐̽͑͐͆́̉͛̈̄̊̈̀́̈̄̇̔̋̿́̽̾̉̐̔̎͑̾̃̿͒͂̊̄̅͊͗͋̽̿̋̊̔͛͂̃̂̆͌̇̌̐̐͂̍̌͗̆͆̐̑̂̒̔̌͆̌͛̏̿̋̇̐̓̈̂̽̌̊̐̽̅̿̂̍̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠Ş̷̡̧̡̧̧͇̜̥͔̮̞̯̞̣̰͎̗̝̯̣̻̮̻͓̙̝̦̻̯͙̭͉̱͕̦͇͈̭̞̯̘̲̠͈̹̜̙̫͍͓͔̻̩̠̲̞̜͚̰̖͍͔̠̘͍̹̞̫͚̖̘̪̂͛̾̌̓͆̀͜͜ͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͈̜̲̳̤̲͕̫̻̝̥͔̝͓̗̱̦̬̥̼̣̭̦̤̩͍̥̼̻̳̦͓͖͓̻̼̲̞̩̥̺̳̙̟̘̜̣̲̥͇͓̥̖̪͍̫̟͓͉̱͓̟̺͕̺͙̭̻͎̦̫̹̼͈̘͖̠̖̜̠̝̫̩̺̬͇̮̟͙̻̼̙̙̬̗͖̘̪͈̭̙̥̯̤͇̪͇͈̬̖͇͔͕̞̤͇͇͈̩͓͕͇̙̮̯̬͈̰͖̮͈̰͉͈̺͚͈͚̼̼̣̟̮̣͚̗͓̘̦͈̰̼̥̹̻̥̖̞̭͈͖͙̪̯̗̟̳̩̬͈̗̠̥̻̰̤̱͎̞͓̭̜̰̪̗͔̫̻͔͈͓͓͔̥̝̹͔̖͙̺̮̝̖̝̹͕͔͈̪͈̰̰̙̫̲͍̼͖̟̯̫̯͖̙͂̋̂̑̋̈́̔̑̑̑̂̂̃͋́̆̑̅̈́̊͋͑̐͂̅̌̏͒͒̈̈́̾͊͂͗̅̓̎̉̉͒͗̋̈̅͆͂̾̉͌̊̅̑̏͌̆̏̎̐͛̾͂̄̓̅͗͗̈̍̐̀͆͂͒͌͗̿͆̐͊̇͐͒̿̋̈͋̎̊̀͛̆̅͂̌̏̈̇̊͋̑̊̆͛̍͐̽̍̐̍͂͆͗̍̽̑̓͆̋̊͂́̾̔̿̐̀̀̂̾̉̅̃̒̍̂͗̍͗̆͂̃̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅQ̸̛̛̣̜̖͚͓͇̦̪̔̀̇͂͗̆̒̾̍̑̂̌̑͆̈̀͋̏͌̒̋͌͘͘͝͝͠Ư̶̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̧̛̛͉̙͓̺͕̩̱̖̤̫̝̙͔̳͈̹̺͔̗̳͓͙̪̯͚͉͙̬͓̘͇͇̫̱̦̮̜̰̳̹̭̭̬̗͈͙͓̗̮̱͍̺͙͉̞̰̦̠̱̤̠̱͙͈͓͎̭̤͖̭̗̙̩̤̰̜̭̥͉̇̋̔̀̀̏͐͆̋̾̀̐̊̈̾̆̍̄͊͆̇̈́̌̃̆̀͌͂̔͆͑̔͛͛͛̑́̔͐͑̄̐̈́̐̾͆͊̅̾̐̽̊̆̅͒̆͂̋͗͂͊̇͆̒̿̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅE̷̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̪̻͔̹͇͈͎̯͖̗̯̣͕͓̗͎̗͔͈͓͓̖͇̺͇͔̗͔͙͚̩͓͈̻̟̜̻̣̤͓̫̼̪̣̭̭͚̺͕͚̣̰̱͎͕͇̝̺͚̝̱͖̰̰̤̰͙̘̼͎̥͔̩̲̲̬̙̺̟͈̳̗̩̗̥̬̮̥͈͇̭̣̙͖̳͖̠͇̭͈͉̲͙͖̥̹̝̱̗̹̺̼̰̥̺̠͇̲̦̞̜̦̦̲̝̝͇̩̬̳͙̼̻͕̪̼͖̖̭̩̠̝̯͚̫̟̣̩̜̬̭̮̼͍̬̪̣̖̤̬̳̬̭̣̝͚̥̮̪̫͇͚̠͕͈̪͍̝̪̥̮̟̤̗̦̦̫̝̘̰͈͍̥̱͈̩̦͓͔͚̜̠̖̣̼̠̯͈̹̙̣͚͎̹̹̣̲̫͎̻̦̦̙̥̱̮͕̰̠͙͆̌̔̔̏́͑̽̌̾̃̆̅̐̂̾͐͋̆̓̎̈͌̓̒͛̈́̅̊̇̆͗̄̋̏̿̎̍̒̾͊͛͑̓̾͑̌̈͗̐̇͌͐͒͂͂̂̎̆͋͆̋̑͊͗̉͋͌̔͐͂̑̎̀͋̄̋̉͗̍͛̇͂̒̿̅̈̍̌̔̑͆͒̏̇͋̂̆̅̾͑͑͋͑̎̏̇̏͑̎͊͐͑̀̍̈̓͐̽̆̑͂̓̃͑̿̓̒̍͒͆͒͛̿̂̐͆͂͋̍̃͑͛̐͋̊̏́̄̈͛̎̆͒̽̒͒̀̄̄̃͐̃̽̑͂͋͆̒̿̅̓͛̊̂̆̽̅̿̓̒̊̑͑́̒̀͋̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̵̡̨̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛͕͚̳̭̣̘̯̫̦̗͈̟̯̥̼̠̳̹̞̺̖̙̜̪͔̦͖̻͎̙̯̤̬̥̹̱͚͔͍̭̗̮͖̭̗̥̱̟̙̝̻̲̹̝͈̳̟̼͚͓͕̰̗̠͕̘̩̘͇̻̩͕̼͖̗͇̹̦̱̝͍̦̱̣̮̯̺̣̫̟̳̻͎̘̺̭̥̼̖͎̜̜͔̐̑̎̐̄̀̂̎͗̐͆̀̂͋̔̉̆̌̊̉̒͋͑͂̀̓̔́͗̊͒͊̏̆̓̾̌̂̈̈́͋̋́͐͑́̅͑̉̒̋͊̽̅̿̎͋̾̈͛̿̑̋̏̾̋̀̿͒̋̉̓̋̍̑̈͌̊̐̒́͌̍̅͊̓̍͛̆͐͒̂̀͋̊̂̏̾̔́̋̾̔̔͊͂̿̾́̂̀̓͐̂͊̽̉̇̾͆̀̍̍́̄̇̔͛͋͆̑̔̒͊̇͗̅͒͐͐͑̌̆̊̔̍̾͑̃͂̀͐̌̌̃̿͌̆̾́̒̌̎̈̋̎̓̐̒̏̇̔͐͊͊̅̏̏̉̌̊̈̽̐̍͋̋̐͆̂͌̏̓̋̓̔͆̅͗͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅN̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛͚̫̙̺̞̣͖͙̹̩̰̟̹̱̼̺͚̞̙̤̦̼̩͉͕̭̬̩͚͈̞͙͔̰̤͉̤͓̖̯͚̹̯͎̪̦̖̪̯̭̬̹̲̳̜̞͚̤̭̜͖͕̦͇͚͚̗̜̳̪̳̬̰̳̩̣̰̙͙͚͍̤̹͎͚̥̬̦̦̞͈̺͙͍̘̥̱̲̜͍̤̼̗̼̗̺͉̮͈͖̝͎͎̦͕͎͈̘̥̦̦̮͎̟̖̰̗̹̘̞̲͈̳̠̟̳̮̟̮̮͍͖͎̠̮̱͔̫̳̯͕͚͓͚̣̠͇̼̞̳͉̯͎͔̣͉̬̬̬͇̭̣͍̟̺̝̤̪͇̦̣̰̩̘͓͆́̎̀͌͆͗͌́̀͛̆̆̇̊̆̔̈́̍̐̾̈́̄̈̈́̓̄̉̇̌̀̾̓̇̀̉̎̋̃̒̾̿̅͂̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͚̖̣̭͍͗̌̈́̿̾̅͆͆̿̉͂͋̓̔͂́͋̑̈́̏͊͒̐͛͋̉̐̉̈͑̃̍̈̓̅̿̀̉̍̄̎͒́̓͌̆͐̾̏̊̾̿͑̑̊͆͌͋̿͑̃̐͑̾͛̿̽͑̎̌̉͂̌͐̐͊̎̍̎̌͊̽͒́̆̀̈̑̂̂̌͗̆͋͆͂̐͛̊̈̑͂͑̀͗̇͌́̌͗͗̄̀̍̐̆̊̏̈̈̅͋̓̆́̽̐̏̉̂̍̀͋̒͑̐̌̀̃̒͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ψ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̘̰̱̗͚̖̪̭͉̬̳̯͖͕͕̫̬͖̮͉̙͖̙̭̬̙̤̰̭̺̱͓̗͍̪̞̫͍̳̖͔̬̤̳͉̘͇͚̩̰͖̝̟̘͉̹̖̥̹̥͈̖̼̞̜̮̹̯̝̤̯̬̲͙͉̞̰̙̤̣̞̥͙̬̤̟̞̼̫̱͙̠̪͎͍̺̬̹̺̼̫͔̘̣̻̖͉̜̠̤̻̝͔͉͓̗̟̤̟̰͍̙̳̪͈̝̫̙̺̥̱̹͔͖̪̱̪̗̟͉̙͎͓͎̻͎̬͈̹͙͎͚̖̬͙̰̣͎͙͎̗͓̬͓̜̭͚̟̞͙̬̰̲̘̞̠̜͖͍̩̬͖̲͍̼͚̻̥͙̪̘͈̲̟͇̥͖̟̖͇͎̯̦̩̠̝̤͇̟̘̳̹̣̟̼̤͉̱̱̫͓̗͍͙͎͇͔̞̭͍̥̝̱̯̺̪̠̺̣̫͇̝̤̰͓̥̻̲͉̿̎̈̂̿̏̏̋̆̈́̍͛͗̈́̽͆̄̎͊̒́͌͑̿̉͒̍̏͗́͂̒̈͆̏̀̆̋̋̎̅̀̒̇̌̾͛͐͒̈̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̞̟̗̯̫͙̺͇̯̼̪͔̟͔̪̥̹̘̥͔̰̻̣̞̥̻͔̠̪̱̙͙̯͉̭̪̙̞͖̟̼̣̳͕͕̱̣̳̗̘͍̞̲͙̼̱͖͍̝̬͔̭̮͓̫͈͖̗̱͖͇̯̭͓͙̬̙̝͙̞̞͙̮̝̯͙̗̮̝̖̟͚̰͙̬͖̤̦̤͚̰̥̥̫̖̬̹̠̗̮̘̞̩͙̩̤̰͕͖̟͓̠̰̙͔̝̯̝̠̦̜̘̤͎͔̻̱͈̼̣̺͕̥͍͚̞̤̟͚̟͙̭͇̮͈͈̥̠͙̫̬̻̤̙̣̺̣͔͎̜̤̬̥̦̮̫͕̭̰͉͎̗͚̤͇̱̩̮̮̳͉̦̣̦̜̞̻̖̬͓̪͇̣̤͓͇̜̰̱̘͚̹̟̫̬̫̹̮̬̗̮̞͚͉̙̥̯͖͉̥̬̝̬̙̩̠̘̗͓̼̱̖̣̯̭̲̲͇͈͕̙̱̟̒͂̎͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅψ̵̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͔̺̖͍̜̠̭̱̩̦͕͔̩̘͈̤̞̠̬̙̥͖͈͇͕̭̱̲̺͇̞̤̙̞̙̠͎̤̰̘̖̮͎͈͍̝̮̼̬̗͕͓͍͙̜͔̩̱͖̮̩̫̯̫̟͇̞͕̮͔̘̹̹͓͔̻̻̳͔̤̗̫̞̪̺̥̙̍́͂̅̐̊̓͛̎̀̿͗̀̒͊̋̓̉̎͐̈́̿́̉̉͐͒̏͛̋͆̂͗̅͗̔͐̈́̿̈́̐̂̐̉̈́̇̇́͂̄̅̑̂̄̓̑́̅̒̀̿͒̍͌͊͐̋͛̔̋͒̿̐̈̉̆͐͗̍̎͐͗̎̆̌̉͛̒̇̀̆̅̐̀͐͗̑̊̈̒̊̊̾̋́̈̒̄͒̉̀̇̎̄̉͑̾͊̊͌̂͛̋̄̏̄͗́͆̅̉͛̀͒̔̑̆̽̂̊̇͆͌̃͌̔̄̋̏͑̑̎̊̊͗͊̽̆̎͂͊͊͐̃͗́͒̇̏́͗͛̃̇͆̈̔͐͛̀͗̃̏̉͑͗̐̌͌͆͒̉́̋͌̌̄͑͛̐̉͋͋͋̿̄̈̒͊̏̅̂͛̎̊̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̩͖͕͓͇̹̭̦̥̜͍̖̺̦͚͇̬̖̹͇̬̬̪̭͖̩̼̜̯͈̬̦̠̪͇̱̭͚̫̦͓̭̠̪͕̪͈̳͍̣̻̝͎͚͓͕̲̤̩̹̳̥͉̥̟̱̝̠̠̩̞̘͉̱̹̤͉͈͍̫̗̯̠͚̥͖͚͉̤̦͔̝̯̗̥̯̜͍͓̗̭̰̰͎͖̥͍̘̘̪͎̬̳̝͇͉̺͈͈̫̟̩̺͈͖̥̮͇̼̹̜̼̣̺͙̙̰̫͓̤̗͔͖̜͍͎̘̘͔̯̱̪̟̼̞͉̳͖̞̣̗͍̤̹̺͍͍͇̬̠̙̯̬̝̤̪̫͙͉̪͖̘̹̻̩̹͎͙̹̪̲̬͓̗̱̜̱̘̽̾̓͌̓̉̍̆͑͋̍̒͆͋͌̐́̄̅͐̂̊̃͒̍̐̆͂́͊̃́͗́͐͋̄̈́̓̀̉́́̀͆̆͂̽̍͌͒̒̽̐̌̆̿̿̽̆̍̇̃̇̿̊̋̅͊̓͂̾̌̔̍͋̿̊͒͆͗̓̇͂̉̇̉̋̑͗̄̿̐̔͌́͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ☠̸̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̤̰̗̗̞͙̞͓͙̫͕̫̞͙̰̬̩̠̱̻̤͈̰͚̖̫̙͓͇͕͎͔̜͓͉̘͇̱̫̪̥̘͈͖̤̘̯̭͎̥̤̩͇̪̝͙̪̩̲͔͇͎̱̰̫̮̼̠̫͈͙̼͖̮͌̂̈́͊͂̀̾̑̌̎̒̇̐̔͗̅̃́͌̍̔̃̈̍͂̽̍̀́̐͂̈́́̾̆͑̽̑̈́̑̋̇̂̊͗̂͋̍̐̒́̈̌̅̆̃͆̐͋͌͛͗̀͗̔̾̌̐̂̀̾́̂̔̾̔͐̀̉̏̓̿̋̂̆̆̍̍͋̋̅̒̀̃͛̾́͂̄͐̅͂̾͑̂̀̄̽̅̉͂̊̇͑̊̔̃̂̏͋͆͐̍́̋̐̉̄̈̂̎͗̒̆͑͊̅̈̆̿̆͑̎͒̾̋͋̌̑͛͊̊̄̅̊͛̉̄̾͐͒͆͑̂̏͊́͐̆̃͒͊̆̊̉̍͗̉͑̅̏̈̊̅̈͑̉̂͊̅͊̊̍͒̆̈͒̊̐͑̄̎͌̾͐̊̌̑̀͑͌̄̀͌̉̀͆̈̌̎̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̢̨̛̛̠͉̻̥͔͚̖̫͎̻̗͈̟̥̯͎̞̰̘͎̩̥̪͚͓̼̼̪͈̝̻̫͎͓̻͑͂͑́̎͋̑̓͒͐͒̉́̔̾̔̓̈́̿̌̉͒̃̐͗̈́̈̓͌͛̏͗̊͂͌̅̃̀̔͐̓̿́͌̍̂̏̾͗̈́͌̑̂̽͑͆̃͆̄͒̿̆͐̆̐̄̃̈͊̇͌͆̓͗͌͆̊̈͆̎̐͑͋̐͋̾̽͐͌͊̈̃̀̑̈̌̓͘̚̚̕͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͠⛧̴̛̛̛̛͖͙̥̪̘̯̪͈̖͖̙̘̰͖̯͇̖̈́̽̾̀͛̃̈̓́̐͛̏̊͒͛̔̔͛́̈́̄̄̀̇̍́̿͒̔̉̎̌̑̿͛͒̆̐͊̉̋͆̽̈̋̿̐̆̎͆̾̂͂̆͗͐͋͊̔̄̍͗̒̆̓̄͋̊͗̏͑̃͐̉̎̊̎͛̔͌͋̍͒̈͐̈̋́̒̂̐̀̃̌̀͌͗̒̊̊͛̾̃̈̑̍͒̔̂͆͂̐̐̃̽͑͌̄̇̽́̃͐̒̇̀͛͋̒͆̏̇̆̾̍̈̌͛͌̽̀͑̒͑͛̽̈̐̾̏̏͑̅̾̌͗͐̏͂͆̋͒̒̄̇͑̋̓̔̒͒̓̅͌̓̏̇̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̛͖̙̟̱̳̖͎͍͚̺̫̩̤̱̘̪̘͇͕̯̰̤̳͉̦̮̣̬̰͔̱̻̭̟̠͉̲̣̼̮̼͚̦̩͇̣͓͎̻͖͇̙̙̬̲̻͉̤̺̝̞̖̺̼̼̺̭͈̥̝̟͙̘̞̯̻̝̳͎̫̦̗̭̰̘͇̯̭̯͍̹̯̝̯̫͖̠͉̠̗̺̩̹̱̥̳̱̼̤͕̟̦̭̥͍̯̙̭͎̤̺͉͈͎͖̬̤̠̠̻̤̼͇͓͔͎̭̞͈͍͖͙͕̳̩͙͉͚̮̮̙̣͎̭̪̝̙̜̥̲̳̟̱̗̘͕̖̮̻̯̲̮͖͕͙͉̖͍̺̗̩̦̻̪͇̬̭͍̙̝̳̘̗̱̟̪̤̫̳̱̠̪̩̘̙͖̩͖͉̙̘̻͇̘̲̲̦̤̣͍͍͇̥̮̥͓̫͓̳̜̳͇͈̥̝̰͖̮̹͍̜̰̪̙̬̗̯̲̳̳̈́̄́̑̂̔͒͋̿̿͊̾̇̉͊̀̅̓̿͗̏̓͆̔̐̔̔͒̈́̒̈́̄͐͂̄͋͋̇̍́̏͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ⛥̴̢̢̜͙̙̝̞̮̺̫͎̤̝̞̗͓͙̊͊͐̓͒̅̎̀̎̈̋͊͊̈́͆̅͊̾̾̈̃͐̓̋̀͆̆̓̑̔́̎͆̍͆̌́̊̎̋̏̌̒͌̽̀̃͛̔̈́͌̀̎͌̿͂̐̄͂͂̃̉́͑̔͌̒́̓̐̾̋̊̂̆̊̏̎͆̀̌̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̶̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͖̥̱̗͕͎̩͕̞̳̭̟͕̭͍̲͖̪̲̺̦̭̹̪̮̤͍̠̻̼̥̩̣̱̞̝͍͙̰͔͓̦͕͍̬͉̼̹̥̙̖̥̦͓̖̗̗̝̪͎̼̦͓̠̼̪̖̩͕̺̤̮̞̝̹̯̙̗̘͇͇̐̔͛̄̀̂͗̄́̔̓͂̑̓̈́̄̅͑̏͌̀̅̿̿́̈́͗̋̀͊͂͆͂̈́̄͐͑͆̿͋̒͐͆̋́͌̆͛̓͗̏̅̊̇̿͋̒͊̉̏̄̽̏͋̒̔̒͑̌̃͌̽̌̊̄̔͒̌͆̑̔͋̇͊͋͂̅͑̅̆̓͑͗̉͑͌̂͊̄̋̑̊͒̍̍̑́̌̊͐̈͊̔͛͂͐̽̍̃̃́̇͐̋͂̾̅̉͑͆̆̒͒̿̑̆̄̅̈͊̎̒͗́̊͐͊͛̋̋͑̂̐̿̂̾́͛̎̅͂͐̀̐̓̃͑̇̅̄̊̃̑͆̍̋̏̇̉̆̃͆̀͌̄͑͋̉̏̏͌͐̉̏̏͆̀̓̓̐̅͐͐̎̅̃̒̑̒̓̓̑̉̎͂̒̾̂̾̈̏͌̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅψ̴̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̩͖̤͚̟͚̳̺̹̼̠̝̭̗͖̪͈̝̱͙̜̯͙̮͍̣̞̻͈̺͉̰̫̬̻̞͖̱̺̯̬̞̦̙̗͛͊͂͒͌͗̃́̏̈̊͌̇͆̈́̐͆̐̔̑̅̓̉͋̓̂̉͂̊̇̋̈́̓́̄́͌͑̈́̾̀̋̂̈́̃̒̂̅͋͗͆̑͂̄̍̏͆̾͐̃͊͒͑̈̿̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̫̘͎͈̘̼̤̻͖̪͓̦̟̪̻̲͙̺̳͇̲̞̹̘͎̤̝̳͖̘͖̣͔̭͇̖̱͎̟̱̟̳̞̲͖̹̭̟̖̮͕͕̦̳͕̞̙͈͇̬͍͓̝̝̲͚̞̯̘̲͓̦͚̬̝̘̳͍̝̬̘͓̻̟̙̞͓̞̫͕̖̞̻̩̦̙͎̞̙̝̠̥̖̺̞͇̳͚͔͔̜̘͍̹̫͎͔͖͕̣̫͍̻͍̤̣͖̯̬͎̹̳͍̮̝̫̻̻̟̙͈̫̯͍͓̠̠̰͔̫͙̙̠̟̰͈̮͎̻̺̦̱̜̮͓̹͉̞̲͈̤̦̜̙̙̝̙̝̪̙͙̫̝͈̲̣̗̟̙͚͓͕̰̭͙̹͖̭̻̫͈̭̤̩̗̭͉̙͍̝̙͙̩̳̤̭̪̠̘̲̜̘̤̳̲̰͉͎̪̜̲̭̣̗̮̫͍̬͉̣͍̭̖̯̟̎̈̽͂̂̅̑͑̓͗̈̔̾͑̈́̿̏̒̈́̉̌̆̈́͗̅́̇̆̊̎̄͋̑̌͛̈̈́͗̀̽͐̈́͒͌̊̓͐͐͑͑͋̔̄̊̿̎͊̎̐̑̾͑͋̋̓̈͂̑͐̽̂̋̎̇̉͆͊͂͆̽̾͛͒̉̎̊̋̋͆̏̾̂̏͌̂̅͋̒͂̀͐̂͗̊̒̂̒͆̍̽̌̐͑̃͌͌̄̃͐́̃̆̌̂͐̒́̎͗̍̍̃͊͗̾̇͐͐͐͛̂̍̅̇̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ☠̵̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛͉̳̞̪͎͖͍̳͍̣̰̻̥͖̱̝̭͈̩̟͖̮̗̬̜̟͎̩͎̫͇̹̟̫̟̪̯̖̘͙̩̞͎̫̞̗̗̗̲͎̦̺̺͖̞̥͓̲͈͓̤̜͎̯̺̳͓͕̙̪͈̩̖͚̖̮̖͖͓̱͉̯̖͕̹̹̮̻̲̩̭̘̤̤͎̗̺̪̦̯̥͔̼̰͚̮̻̺̭͖͕̯̖̪̱̞̱͕̞͇͎̠̻͉̦͓̳̤̬̤̟̘̙͙̹̻̳͕̰̱̥̹͕͕̼̜̦̦̩̝͕̦͎̩͇̪̲̠̬̤̱͙̲̝̠̹̱͎̲͎̮͍͎͖̟̲̣̜͇̠̘̯̰̪̻̫͙̦̤̟̦̘̳̣͚͛̌͛͐̈́̊͊̌̓̾͐̇̔͋͛̅̋̓́̈̊̎̔̋̇̾̀̈́̿͋̀̋̓̉͐̐̇̋͂̐̐̽̉̆̅̿͌̂́̄͒͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̦͙̳̻̖̟̳̞̼̭̩̭͖̬̮̘̩̬̞̮̪̪͇͓̝̹͉̺̗̼̜͕̦̥͖͇͍̟͎̲̜̯͚͚͖͓͓͙͇̩̲̖͕̤͕͍̞̳̳͉͓̺̥̫̻̺͇͇̼̭̥̥̗͔̘̠̻̬̞̻̘̱̺̘̘̦̺̹̹̝̬̝̫̬̹͈̰͙͙͍̫̩̝͙̞̼̬͍̹͎̠̗̻͖̲̳̟̘̘͕̻̦̝̪͖͕̪̙͔̙̤̥̲͚̦̩͚̞̳̠̗̜̠͇̝̤̻͖͕͎̞̞͓̜̜̜̺̰̣̳̺͉̹̹͖̙̫̩̘͇̳̣̹̟̦̳͓͇͍̣̪̦͎̲̞͇̦͕̗̩͉̳̙̤̦̪̖̺͔̥̝̲̲̮͇̰̙̮͉̗̳̘̝̞͕̭͙̮̮͖̭̠̩̯̤̫̺̺̳̞̰̻̞̪̤͎̲̝̣̞̤̂͋̋̔͆̈́͒̍̊̓̈́̇͒̾̌̿́̊͑͛̆́͊̌̽̓̌̓̊̉̾̒̇̓͐̊̀̽͋̿͋͛̓̇̔̋̏̐̓̽͋̄̽̑͛̊̅̔̃̃̃̇͑̌̆̍̅̑̍͌̔̑̌̉͆͊̉̈̽̔̅́̃̒̾̋̒̾͌̌̃͑̒͒̒̅̾̿͂͂̅͆͊̃̽̍̅̑́̽͗̋̇̍̔̽̅̌̎̇̏̂̏̍͊͒͛̃̋̎̐̍̄̄̀͂̉̏̅͑͗̾̅͊̑̎͐̆̄͛̒͂̅̈̈̅́̉̒̋̊͗́͑̌͋͑̀̏̊̈̈̾͊̌͆̒̅̎̒͑̄͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ☠̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̝͖̫̹͙̳̘̐̂̿͒̂͗̀̈́́̈́͑̈́́̽͌̏͐̀̏̌̄͒̓̑̑̂͋́̿͛̈́̿͑̑̇̓̇̀͂̾͆̀̂͂̂̽͗͌̄̑̍̎̉͂̉͛̔̿͑̏͒̃̃̏̄̅̅̀̉̔͒̋̋̓̂͗̐͛͂̃͒̇̆͂͂͑̇͂́̊͋̂̓͛̅͒̐̂̇̆̀̄̍̇́̍͆̊͒̅̎̋̏͛͒͋͗̍̿̿̉͐̊̅͒͒͂͗̿̑͋͋͐̑͋͆̏̄̀̔̅͂͌̅͒̽̐͛͊̔̄̌̐͊̒́͂͒͛͒̑͌͛̍̋̉̋̌͋̎̆͐͌̂͆͊̆̊̾͛̆͂͆̾̾̄̆͐͊̇̾͗͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̮̫̜̹͈̭̜̮͍̳̺̠̼̩̖̹͍͚̰̣̲̣̱̗͙̝̩̣̘̲̜̜͙͍͈͖̥͓̗̺̝̺̜̳̹̫̟̞̣̖̩̩̣͙̭͓̻̙͈̣͍̥̫̺̭̻̺̹͓̠̞̲̥̼̳͔̪̰̝̺̹̗͔̺̺̪͕̬̙͔̝̬̣̻͓̦̞̣̹͕̤̯̘̮̮̗͎͈͇̜̩̞͚͔̣̺̜͓̣̜̭̣̙̪̙̙̣̬̗̹͙̟̥͎̯̳͖͎͉̬̜͖̼̥͉̳͍̼̟̟̱̦̲̤̙̦̥̰͇̜̯̮̩̱͍̘͚̪̗̘̬̲̠̘̗̲̦̤̰̪̦̙̩̲͇͉̥̜͖͖͖̼̩̯͚͍̘̰̻͕͙͇̖̗̥̹̥͎͈̺̻̲̻̳́̇͊̉̄̈́̄͋͋̅̈́̈͗͆̎̊͛́̅͆̓̊̍̓́͂̅̀̽͆̓̂̓͂̂̀̌̉͒̉̈́̉̀̔͆̆̓̂́̄͊̀̅̅́̌͊̊̒͒̐̀͗͑͂̾̓͒̾̑̎͗̾͋̎̂̾͊̌̀̎̌̒͒͌̍̃̓̄̋̒̈̽̊̉͒́̋̅̋͂̿̈̄͌̓̏͑͒̇̽̈͆̓̅̎̇̎͆̽̉̇̅̇̌̋̉̉̊̃̎̒͋͌̏͐̆͌͛̂͋̑̿͗͛͊̂͒̌̏̾̇̅͒̎̄́̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ☠̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̳̭̟̖̼͇̤̖̮͖̤̯͕̰͙̥̝͈̳̫͎͎̳̟̖̯̱̤͕̱̝̠͔̞̣̼͇̣͎̱̖̹̱̱͈̟̭̘͓̟̤̗̜͓̹̺̺̰̤̠̞̜̳͈̻̗̬̳͔̳̟͔̗͕̪͙͔̫̭͇̮̹̘̖̘̬̱̺͎͚̙̝̭̼̯̝̗̪͍͓̱͇̪̘̱̫͉̗̯̙̱͓̤̮̥͕͚͕̣͓̱̼̞͎͚̭͉͎̹̹̜̩̝̲̼̻͈̦̦̦̬̹̈́̈̅̉̓͌͑͋̏̈̅̉́̍̋̓́́͌̋̂͌̓̍́̽̐̃͋͑́̏͋̈́́̐́̌̂̓̔̉̆͐̏͐́͑͂͌̇̀͛̅̏̌̀͑̊͊̊́̈͊̅͋̀̍̅̌̿̆̃̃͒̌̾͑̒͛͊̇͑́͊̆̋͑̔̄̓̿͑̂͒̃̊̀͑͑̊͐͐̐͋̏̂̇̏̌͋̒͗̿̂̎͐̄̑̎̒̎̊̏͋̾̈̏͋̃͛͆͆̔̾̇̌͊̑͑̉̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ψψ ☠̴̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̛̛͇̱͙̮͕̥̮̻̝̻͔̫̟̪̞̠̭̼̖͙̞̠͔̤̠̺͎̮̳̰̜͇̪͈̠̫̭̪̰̤̮̞̬̺̫̦̣͕͈̬͎̯͔̜̟̖̹͉̪͉͓̤̳̫͇͎͎͔͇̻̘͇͔͖͔̗͙̺͔̣̤̦͙͈͈̜̯͔͈͚̻̱̫̥̭̻̙̼̜̳͉͙̹͈̥̮͔͖͓̫͎̜̟̱̫̝͚͔̪͓̪͎̦̗̘͙̟͉͖̝̯̳͖͍̝̲̣͇̙̤̫̺̘̲̩̙̬̪̬̟̖̝͚͔̼͙̟̖̯̺̳̰͎̖̱̞̭͎͓̺̯̯̬̺̱͍̭͕͈͕̝͋̀̑́̂̓̄̒̃̅̎̿͂̎͐̅̆́̑̓̎̅́̅̊̓̔̿̎̀̑̍̓͗̈́͌́̓̒̔̋͐͒̊̈́͊̉̿̋̌͒̈̔̌̿̃͒͗͊̊͑̍̈͑͛̋͐̃̌̾̋̄̒̎̂̌̾͋͋̾̀̆̈̔͗̉̏̆̀̒̍̓͒̀͋̇͌̄̀̐̍͊̈͆̊̔̌͗͒̎̽̀̋̃̋̌͛̿̈̑̄͛͋̆̍͌͗́̈̿̉̒̋̎̉̍͂͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̼̰̝̪͇͙̼͍͕͕̜̖̪̣̣͍̜̣̜̱͎̦̲͎̗̬͈̗̺̗̞̭͎͉̪̹̳̥̼͖̯̮͍̪̱͖̗̮̠̬̺̳̮̻͉̭̣̱̞̪̦̣̩̠͈̻̥͇̲̻̙̩̠̭̳̞͍͔̖̩͈̗͉̖͕̰͓̦̝̖̰̥̙͚͙͎̟̝͇͓̥̦͉̼̙̖͓̠͍̙̠͚̱̬̬̲͙̗̮̮̩̥̰͇̻̙̝͍̬̝̜̖̼̺͓̱̫̩͙̗̞̯̻̖̳̦̞̻̜͎͇͒̾̈̽̅̔̐͗̒̄͗̔̇͌͒͛̿̇̐̎̒̅̔͗̐́͐̅̃͊̎̇͌̾̿̏́̀̏̀̅́̏̑͌͊̔̽̅͐͒͌̿̔̐͑̔̂́̔͑͛͛̿́͛͌̍̊̃̄̋̒̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ☠̸̢̡̡̛̛̛͔̺͙͇̣̪͇͍̦͇͈̯͙̭̜̫͎̮̼̭̱͙͕̥̫̅̽͗̍͋͌̄̊͐̉͑̽͂͊̇̉̑̏̿̃̽̎̾̔̑̊́͑̎̆̇̏͂͛̂̌̒̈͐̓̑͂̉̃̈̈͒̓̎̋͆͆̍̂͆̈͆̌͂̽̃̉̑͛͒͗̑̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̢̢̛̛̛̘͖͙͈͐̊̀̓͑͒̇͑̎͂̋̒͒͌̌͋̾͛̈̀̑̆̈̾̍̌̈́͒͌́̓̏͆̄̾̓̒̂̈́̈́̎̉͋́̒͊͐̽̾́̈́̈̏͊̽̉͛̎̚͘͝͝ψ̸̨̢̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛͉̼̟̰͖̣̤͔̹̙̪̫̩̲͇͕̼̙̰̝͚͎̮͇̦͉̰̬͎̦̹̤̠̰̤̪͎͕̘̹͙̥̰̮͓̬͚͙̲̙͈͎̣͔̥̻̱̻̬̞̻͚̰͚̩̬̹̪̼̼̫̦̖͇͔̰̤̞͇̫̣̺͍͔͚̘̦̼̝̺̮͉̝͉̟̝̭̮̰̠̫͖̺̯̯̫̱̳̺̝͍̬̫̥͕̝͔͕̻͈͕̱̞̲͔̻̮͙̰̥̜̮̗̼̪̟͇̗͍̻̥͎͎̠͇̩̩̯͍̺̹̟̗͓͖͖̦͔̺̜̳͇̹̖̪͙̫̝̠̰̰̣͖̭̯̫͉̲͕͕̟̖̝̩̺̝̖̯̻͕̪͎͍̹̻̮̮̳͓̬̝͕̰̮̰͇͚̻̲̮͓̦̦̫̜̦͍̲̲̦̩̬̫̳̱͍̖̪̭͙͙̮͖͙̪̤̌̑͒̓̓̆̈́̓͊̎̏́̈́̀̋͂̉̂̃̒̉͛̿͐̃̌͛̋̄̎͛̓̉͋̆̓̊̓̓̑̎͑̅̈̀̐͛͂̍̂͂͌̂͑̆̀͒͒̇͛̌͑̉̄͊̌̈̍̊̇̆͌̊͌͆̒͛̑́̿̅̅͂̒͛͆̈̑̔́̅̿̏͗̽͂̅͌͛̽͋̆̆̔̏̒̐͐͌͐͒͛̉̊̇̏̍͒͆̏̑͊̔̆͛̽̔̌͂̏̎͛͑͗̌̃̍̿̇͆́̏͋͛̏̏̐̎͋̆̎͗̋̏̿̈͌͂̄̏̊̀̉̇͗̿͐̊̽͛̿͋̎̐̉̈̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̞̲̲̲̤̩͎͈̱͙̙̠͓̘̼͚͔̥̞̥̲͇͔͙̼͉̼̲̣͚̯̠͇̹̻̲̹̘̞̰͈̬͈̣̤̮̝͉̬̝̜̞͉͎̹̝̖̖̠̺̘̜̗̦͓̭͈̖̥͎̖̺̯͍̰͓͙͓̝͖͖̘̙͔͓͍̥̞̩̝͍̝̝̝̻̼̗̼͒͛̐̇̏̍́̀̍̄̈́̀̈́̈́̈́̌͂̀͗̋̾́͊̎̀̅̋̇̈́͐̾̆͛̀́̆̍͒̾̂̈́̍̑̈̅̿͗̎̈͛͊̃̏̾̿̐́̽̈͌̆͌̐̆͆͂͊͊͒̋͋̓̃̊̏̐̿̌͗̂̿͑̀͒̒̔͛̎̉̀̈͆͆̾̀̊͒͂̑̏͒̎͊̄̇͊̑̄̉̑̽̒̈͌̃̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ⛧̶̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̛̮͍̲̯̣͇̬̰͕̫͉̤̫̪̠̻̮̫̤̖̦̝͕̗̠͍͎̘̰̦̫̹̖̭͉͚͇̼̜̜̖̩̟͖̩̠̝̺͙̝̲̞͉͓̯̘̙͚̰͖̱̼͎͙̙͇͚̬̖̜̯͚̝̖̻͉̬̼̘͓̞̼̟̝͇͍͉͈̠̠͇̯̳̥̩̫̤̘͈͈̪̘̟̦̜̣̺̳̗͇̋̒̓́͒̽̃̑̿̈́̇̏͂͂͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̡͚̫͕̦̼̥̟͓̥̗̮̙̯̘̲̭̬̰̬̬̮̹̩͕̟̯̼͍̬̥͎̟͚̩̗̘̘̤͚̣͕̜̖͍̩͉͓̮̞̪̥̩̥͚̲̘͈̲̠̬̟̩̟̗̘͔͍̼̲̪̻̺̗͓̟̗͙̮̹̠̲͕̻̯̼̞̻̦͙̬̤͚͚̼̟̼̯͎̬̤̜̠̝̫͔͚͍̣͈̗̭̬̫̯̭͉̺̲̭͎̯̮̼͈͙̹̼̻͉̪̻͕̩̟̦̤̙̮͇͇͙̘̹̦͍̲̱͚̟̮̙̳͖̮̯͍͙͔̠̳̤͖̯̝̣͓͙̤̬̯͓̤͉̫̜̦͙̖̺͙̠̞̰͈͇̫̮͍̪̯̰̰͓̩̱̀̂̃̿̓̈́̒̀̇̈́͆̓͗̎̏̋͆͊̊̎̀̌͋̋̔̓̃̑̍́́̈́̑̐͂̑̏̅͒̋̾͂̈́̾͒̐̀͆̀̀̇̋̄̐̽̏̒͂̊̒̂̄̉̃̉͛̒̊̑̏̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ☠̴̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̡̨̱͚̳̝̹͈͔̺̞̬̦͓̤͍̞͚̣̻̦̫͚̼͙͎̠͚̖̞̬̬̹͙̦͚͈͍̰͔̯̠͍̭͙̫̼͇̩͖̱̲̜͔̹̱̪̥͓̙̺̮̺̟̬̯̟̘͎̥̟͔̱̬̼̯̰̝͉̥̞͚̪͔͕̲̣͍͎͖̯͎͕̙̫̰̦̟̜̩̲̪͎̬̖͇͖̠͍̠͖̭͉͖̇̑̽͗̏̽͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̛̦̠͚͔̼̼̘̥̱̝̱̲͍͕͖̟̺̞̬̩̼̤̻̘̲̥̱̮̗̫̺̠̲͕̼̘̟͍͇͔̫̰͙̙̞̦̼̻̲̫̳͈̫̬̠̫͍̞̞̤̥̙̲̬̗̙̠̻̯̪̞̱̦͚͓̭̻͖͙͉̹̫̬̣̝̥̦̙̻̖̙̱̗̪͉̝̝̳̼̪̲͓̘̳̯̫͙͉͍̲̪͈͉͕͔̣̺͇͍͚͈͙̰̻̖̗̘̱̣̦̟̘͙̩̼̜̖̟̞̼͖͖͉͈͍͓͙̻̰̝̠͇̳̫̪̣̖̪͕̱̹̲͖͇̩͉̳̟͔̱̰͉̲̲̫̤̬̼̬͉̬̟͉̹͗̈́͐̌̓̊̂͒̑́̿̏̇̌̓̆̆̑̀̒͐͐̋́̐͋͋͗̉̌̒̅̂̌̅̀̒́͆̈͛̔̇̂͗̏͒̂̓̍̂͌̀̏̈̎̿̔̾͛̽̍̾͛̽̈͂̄̀̾̓̅̄͊̅̅̒͂̿̔̃̀̆̌̉̔̂̎͒̎̂̊̂̅͑̋̇͆̀͊̔̂̈̊̽͗̎̇͗͑̃̅́̍͋͂͗͗̋̋͋̽̅̉̔̃͛̂̑̉̐̌̈̅̐̽̂̍̏̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ☠̶̡̨̨̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̮̰̹̗̘̻͕̖͕̮̝̪̞̭̯͖̯̰̩̟̥̺̯̼͕̘͔̼̟͇͕̰͚̞͚̫͎̩̗̱͔̪̠̺̣̮̬̠̤̜̮̦̭̪̠̫̟̤̮̠͍͎̰̳̫̙̠͈̟̼̣̞̬̻͙̬̳̺̼̪͈͕̰̤̻̣̭̝͕͓̘̭̗͓̙͔̖̗͔͍̹̯̼̠̟̥̫͖̘̮̪͕̤͎͓̹̞̱̪͔̖͕̫͎̗̲̜͈̩͇͉̥̯̣̰̘̣̭̳̱̞̼͉̥̞̹͈̙̩̜̭̫̼̫̯̭̰͚̱͉̣̯̯̥͕͕̙̲̠̱͌͒͛̆́̐͆̂͊̇̆̒̏͌̌͑͛̿̓̑̓͐̔͑͗̽͛́͑͒̋̏̏̋̓͒̆̔̍̉͋͆͛́̂̃̎́̆͌͛̑̈́͋̄͊̀̋͐͗̑̊̔̓̎̎͌̈̏͐̇̇̃͆̇͋͗͒̿̑͑̈́̐̍̂̑͋̎͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̧̢̨̧̢̮̬̝̪̯̩͕̣̺̖̩̠̳͔̥̬̫̱̦̞̞͚̦̗̱̭̩̭̫̤̥̼͎̭̖̟̮̥̺͈̯̘̼̯̼̹͚̳̰̼̯͚̯̠͈̭̩̳͚͉̲͕̦͖̱̮̫̩̱̐͛̈̓̊̍͑̂̈͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ⛥̷̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̞͔̪̟̤̩̲̺̖̯̭͓̥̰̼̖̝͍̝̦̪̩̞͎̼̳̙̤̣̭̙͈͖̲̣̝̣̝̯̩̥̫̟̩̪̠̦̲̖̜̫̩̦̹̠̝͇̠͕̱̠̻͍̫͇̩͔̗̖̫͇͉͕̖̘̬͖̺̩̪̯͕͚̣̱̦͙͉̩͉̬͍̱̤̫̞͇̺͚̞͓̹̠̻̤̤̠̮̻͔̻̮͚͕͖̥̣̣͚̳̲̪̖̺̺̯͉̘̜̮̩̮͍͚͉̻͍̲̠͖͍̼̬̻͚̲̝̦͍̹̠̞̯̖͚͓͍̜̬̰͈͔͎͔̝̱̰͉̻͔̰̰̜̼̳̥̬͉̱̲̤͔͓͎͕̖̘̱̪̪͓̳̣̥̩̘̹͍͓̣̙̦͓̞͔͇͍̳̳͙̮̳̲̈̈́͌̏́̂̈́̏̊̔͗̍̽̌̒͛͛̀̌̈́͆̈́͋̆̌̀̆̋̈́́̈́͛͂͋̈̓̐́͋̓̀̊̓̀̒͋̽̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̧̨̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̬̲̖͕̻͔̬͕̙̭̖̺̤̳͚̼̣̜͍͙̣͍̞͚͕̳̦̺̦͚͕̲̹̞̺̟͈̞̪͖͓̲͉̬̺͉͍͈̣̘̱̜̣̪̲̳͚̭̮͇̰̭̜̭̳̮̺̙̮͚͕̻͚̰̞͍͈͇̻͎̺̘̣͓̻̹̤̞̻͙͓̼̥̩͍͕͖̠͖͍̠̣̼̻̪̞̯̂́̾̈̓̓̓͛̓̈͌̋́͛͑͒̔̿͆̄̓̓̒̇͋́̅̈́́̽͆̊̑͑̋̑̈́͌͊͑͊̂̑͊͋̀̆̈́̀̒͛́̆͊́̏̌̅͂̇̑̈̓̇̏̇̆̎̅͒̔̎̇͑̄̅͂̋͑̌͑̒͗̀̎̂͆̓͌̌̆̋͊̀̍́̿̌͋̊̂͋͒͌̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅ⛥̷̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̭͔͓̞͇̣̤̺̻̮͓̼̘̝͕̠͉̼̫̻͙̗̪̪͓̬̝̼̫̺̣͎͖̠̜̹̻͓̙͈͍̳̮̫̝͎͖͓͖̟̜̰̱͉͇̤̻̼͙͔̘͕̦͖̹̹̼̬͔̪̗̹͓̩̜̘̞̥͓̥̲̥͚͎̞͎͖̙͕̝̗͓͚̯̻͚̙͖̝̻͈̙̲͇̦͈͕̩͕͙͇͚̖̗̦̜̪̬̯̙̣͓̹̗͈͎̗͚͉̩̥̮̻͔̫̫͔̱͉̳̮̱͇̥͇̱̮͚͔̹͇͔̤͔̼͍͙̤̦͈̦̯͙̻̫͖͙͇̞̥̫̻̤͈̳̰̜̼̫̤͚͖̘̗̩̝̼̫̖̘̥̳̖͈͎̬̗͓͚̘̳̓̓͑̓́̿̑̈̈́̄͒̾̓̇͒̐̈̾̏̓͋̀͒̿̈́̍͆̑̓͛̔̈́̉̇͆̇͐͌̈́̔̃͊̊͆̓̍͂̓̂̔̄̓̾̇̋͂̌̅̽̇͒͒̒̀̐̄̊̉̄̒̔̄͑̐̓̌̂̌̎̉̄͊̾̔̀͌̂̌̎̈̾͒͗̄̓͌̏́̀̉̎̌̽̇̄̇̅̒̐̐̿͛̐̽̔̓̒͗̒̔̍̿̾̇̄̅̃̋̉̑̉̒͊̾͑̄̈̆̈͌̒͆̄̿̌̾̑̾̄̇̌̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛̥̳̪͎̩̝̩̩̣͐̊̀̂́̔̓͋́̈̎̄̇͌̓̀̍̀̽̃͊̓̇̈́̅̈̅̔̍̅̌̓̉̂̅̾͒̾͆̈̋͑͌̓̈́̈́̒͛̇̀͐̊̐͗̏̏̂͋̋͗͐̍̆̒͌̀̈̏̑͋̎̐̽͒̈̌͌͂̉͊͒̆͛̽̉͛͒͒̒͐̒̀̓̄̊͐̅̒͋̈̌͋͐̿͑̓̊̏͌͛͒͗̇̔̔̃̊͊̾͌̃͋͒͛̾̾̇͂̾̀͐̎̍̍̎̅͌̂͆̽̆̉̈͋͐͆̐͐̀̈̏̿̃̓̾̽̒̍̂̇́̈̍̐͗͑͗̒͛̿̏̆́̿͆͗̽̄͑̋́̊͐̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝⛥̴̢̨̛̛̛̼̦̩̗̩̥͉̥̜̰̞̭̹̯̦͇̜͇̝̳̙̩̟̀͒̌̑̽̇͂̑̏͛̂͋̃̅͋̿͊̋̒͛͆͋̄͐̈́̋̌̿̓́͂́̔̆͒̈́͌͐͒͌̐̈́̊̉͂͐͂́̒̂̑̈́͂̉͆͌̂̀̑͊̌͒̃̆͑̓͒̏̽͆̿̄̾̇̈̊̇̐̈́̇͒͌͒͂͋̑͑̈̄͒̀̐͋̽͋̇͊̐̐̔̑̈̌̏̾̒̿͆͒̄̅̋̔̃͋͊͊͌̅̅̄̎̂̉́̾͆̉̔͛̅́͌̂̏̅̓̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͓̩͓̝̱̩̙̦̖̪̬͕̙͈̹̦͓͖̜̖̗̱̣̱̝͕̏͂͊́̓̍̃̊͆̄̑̒̓̌́̿̄̍͐̓̀̓͐̎̀́̈́̐͗͌̎͌̇͂́̍͆́̃̌̀͒̍̉̀̿͊̌͒͒̄̾̒̽͛̃̅͋̒̊̿̉͆̅͛͛́̏́̅́͗͒̌̽̽̄̇̍̄̉̎̎͛̔̅̊͐͒̇͋̈̋͆̎̍̎̇̾͌͗̽̎̋͆̿̉̇́̀͂̋̂̃͊͐̑̾̆͑̇̿̓͒͆͆̽̇̊̀̉̆̋̒͐̆̀̾̄̽̉̈͐̍͛̍̔̔͆͛̐̌̒̎̒͋̄̊́̈̃͊͑̉̐͂̈͒͗̋͊́͆̔͐̀̃̾̀͒̔͆́̂̆̾͗̃͐̏̅̃̂͐̊̍̏̂̐̍̔̔̃̔͊̎̽̄͗̀̄͋͌̎̅̌̑̅͗̽̿́͒́̂̇͊̓̊̀̾͒̎̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝⛥̵̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̡͕͇͔̙̙̲̻͙̙̪͉̬̭̥̹̥̙̮͈̝̟͓͚̠̰͈̥̟̪̥͎̘̯̣̰͓̣̰͔̞̯̞̗̖̜̮̯̹͎͚̳̪͉͖͈͈̬̟͈̰̼̞̩̲͚̮̙͔̥̬̩̻̫̟̘̮̲̫̹̞̤͉͔͈̝͔̭̥̣̬̫̥͕̻̝̳͉̫̞̙͚̲͔̗̜͙̲̪̦̤̝̪̳̭̳̬̗̩̳̬͉̯̦̰͙̮͕͖̱̤͔͖̻͕̱͉͚͇̘̙̙̜͖̠̹͖͕̪̩͙̟̮̥̟̿͊̈́̈́́̈͒͆̐͐̽̉̅̓̓̌̑͑̌̉͐̃̄͒͋̏̂̎͂͌̆́̓̿͆͒̍̈̋̿̌̉̀̈́̐̔͑̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̘̲̖͇̬̻̜̝̯̹̻͔̙̘̥̱̩͕̦̣̤͚̫̙̺̱̩̳͌̽̑̂̓̈́̉͂̆̊̃̋̓́̍̾̉̇͂̉̄̌͆̈́̐͐̔̉̑͒̑̃͆̃̉̂̃̅̊́̈̅́͂̈͒̏̈̇̄̑̄̋̍̌̐̇̂̿̏̀̅̿͂̾͌͐͑͑̎̀̽̄͊́̑̊̇͑̌̊͊̾́̂̂͐̐̋̋̎͛̅͗̔̐̔̔͋̇̉̔̃̃̌̏͑͋̏͑͒̈̑̋̈̊̾̓̋̔͒̃͆̇̒͌͌͊̿̓̔͋̋̀̽͊̀̑͂̇̌̔͛̿̋̆͌̀͗̓̆̂̽̓͛̔̅͗͆͐̏̏̄̀͊̅̅̈̾͊͛͊̑̅̉͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝K̸̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̺̟̺̦̘͍͕͔̟̯̫̦̠̱̩̟̺̬̺̠͈̯̭̻̰̗̝̼̩̹̗̻̞̤͇̗̩͇̺̞̙̠̰̬͕̞͍͚̙̯̟̰̙̥̮̞̱̘̖̰͎͙̙͉̯̝̭̪̦̘̣̮͖̜̻̩͖̭͔͎̳̣͙͎̣͚͍̰̮̬̯̲̞̙̪̰̦̬͎̪̝̼̜̼͙̥͈̺̞̣̜̝̱̝̭͓̯̭̭͙̳̳̖̪̝̞̳͓͚̲̞̪̞̭̥̖͇̹̙̺̞̠̞͎̙̞͈̹͖̦̫̦̪̘͔̭͓͖͈͇̰̭̯̜͇͙͚̤̬̥̭͓̝̣͖͓̤͈̻̗̤̗̪̙̮͔̠̟̰̦̖͙̞̱̬̮̥͇̘̲͙̭͍͙̭͖̼͚̼̯̻̫̻̙͖̫̥̭͂̂̌̓̿̿̌̅̏͌̂̒̄̉̓͑̍̈́́̂̀̄̎̈̐̓̅́́͊̓̓̏̈́̔̾͐̓̋͛̑̈́̏́̉̎̊̊̈͐̍̌̐̑͂̌̀͒̉̀̏̂̽͐̂͌̐̈̑̔͊͊̉̏͑͑̊̀̑̊͆̅̊͛͐͐̄̓͋̍̋̐̿͗̽̀̍̉̌̐͋̋͗̌̀͋͒̀́͋̐͌̂͂̆̊̇͑͊̈̒͌̏̄̄͊̍͑͆̈́͐͊͆͋̇̅͋̄̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅÁ̴̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̭̥̺̪̭̜̯̮̠͈̠̠͙̗̠̺̤̘̣̣̺̙̬͇̼̺̗͓̼̟̮̫̘͚̥̰͎͈̮̬͙͉͔̹̘͈͍̬̬̥̯̣͖̹̭̱͚͍͍̯͔͉̠͖̣̠͈̯̫͍̬̹̻͇͚͙͎̦͚̞̜̹̙̯̗̘̫̗̟͙̯̼̙͕̯̦͈͖̹̩̺͈̺̮̦̪͔͈̜̖͔̦̱̪̦̘̫̥̭̥̼̣͇̠̦̳͉͇̮̬͚͖̞̯̝͕̬̝̟̹͚͍̬͚̦͈̻̦̘̬̼̭͚͈̩̬͍̘̤̺̜̬̺̖̬͇̯̯͙͚̮̦̻̞̥͗͆̽͗̔̉͛͒̾̌̒͂͛͆̈́̆̿͌͊͐͗̉̂̍̎̇̏͛̊͐̀̈̋̒͌̋̋̍͗̉̿͂́̇̄̌̔̓̐̂̽͊̄̔̅̿͋͊̏̂̐͆͋͒̎̍͛̈̂̂͒̌̌̉͗͑̃̒͑͊̊͗̃͑̌̉̋͛͊̽͑̀̍͌̍͂̑̆͋̌̔́͐͒̓͌̽̊̅̏̍̔̅͋͑̒͂̅́͒̋̂́̑͐̂̄͒̌̓̄̌͗͛̒̃͑͂̉͒͑̐̔̃̉̄̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅM̸̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̼̠̥̠͍̹̣̮̮̥̯̥͔͎̹̬͇̥͖̰̱͈͖̮̫̬̼̻͇͈͈͚̪̭̯͕̤͖͖͍͕̲͖͖͖͎̗̮͙̮͎̘̲̲̲̺̬͖͖̗̩͎̮̭͎͚͖̖͔̯̬̺̤͖̻̫̮͚̥̟̯̖̠̲̖̲̰̬͔̤̯͖͇̬̼̪̪̯̜̺̞̦̞̪̖̺̺̱͈̰̭̱̳͉̼̹̗͇̼͍̣͙̬͉̝̫̗̝͈͍͚̤͓͚̤̳͎͚̞̞̬̫̣̳̟͈͙̟͕̲̖̺̲̞̞͓̥̜̟͇̰̲͚̭̻͉̜̗̲͚͍̗̗͓̺̪͇͉̰͉̹͔͖̩͉͇̺̦̗̳̤͍̯̟̻̞̪̩̹̺̖̥͖̫̯̖̱̻̳͈̱͉̩̙̟̫͚̜̾̒͂͑̈́̆̇̋̉̄͐̋̊̏͛̅͆̄̆̔̐̀͋̏̆͗͂̌̏̇̊͐̆̂̓̔͊̓͗̏̍͒̆̓̈́̎̅͂̌̎̓̿̃̃̍̈̔͌̉͐͗̎͆͆̍̓̈͆͒̀̔͊̓̑̀͊̐̿̆̅͊̎̽̇̑̃̓̎̔̆͋͗͗͗̀̒͗̿͐̏̆̆̏͊̌͒̇͆̃̆̅̑͌͌̅͒̆̍͗̽̌̀̾̋͑́̒̓̀͆̿͂̒̊͑̆̄͂̂̽̑͊̒͋̄̊̈̊̎̒̆͋̾͊̇͗͊̊͌̽́̈̀̈̋͗̍̽̃͌͑͗͒̉̌̒̈̒̓̀̄̎̍̄̑͊͊̓͊̌̐̑̍̄̅͌̅͌͛̑͒͋̌̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅÚ̷̧̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̼͇̻̥̲͕̲̱̹̮̟̜̫̠̳̳̳̙̮̗̻̞̩̙̙̬̹̣̖̣̼̱͕̘̭̱̤͙̮̼̬̖͕̪̩͎͇̩̳̱͍̰̻͈͚̣͎̯̟̝̤̥͔͇̺̘̳̼̤̟̪̝̳̳͔̘͖̳͇̤͕̞̳̼̬̱̺̟̦̭̪̱͈̳̮͕̭͚͖̺̻̙̻̱͖̪̦̘̲̰̲͙̦̟͔̟̩́͋̓̓̎̅͛̈̑̏̊̊̋̿̚͜Ķ̷̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̩̠̺̘̭͎̙̘̟̫͇̱̣̠̬̟̮̯͔̦̭̭̮̬̞̙̲͙̖̹̩͔̱͇͎̬̼͖̜͔̠̙̗̙̝͎̘̤̜̯͕̟̗̤̼̦̜̗̰̘͚̹̲̬̹͉̙͎̪̳͖̟̖͇̠̥̞̭͕̪͉̼̰͙̭̠̠̠̖̰̩̬̹͔͎͉̘̬̙̠̙̙̯̬̗͇͈̣̼̦̟̫̰̖̞̹̹͎͈̘̼̥̗̺͇̣͍̭͈̗̦̜̹͔̣̪̙̬̲͓͙͖̝̬̦̻̘̣̞̲̩͓̣͕̬͉͇̙͚̥͖̝̻̯͐̓́͋͊́̈́̃̄͌̄̇̿͑͐̒͗̎̍̇̏̊̽͐̆̈̈́̇̐̇͌̾͂͋̾̈́̔̇̽̋̏̌͗̿̂̈́̌̉̉̌̉̇̐̒̏̉̔̐͛̑̎̎̒̔̿̇͆̀̐͌́̏̂̀̾̀͊̓̔͑̒̑̃̽͆͑͋̆̿͆̓̃̓̾̃̂̑̐̿̽̇̐́̔͒̌̀̉̋͐̐̆̄̈̎̃̊̓̏̑̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̴̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̧̰̰͕̹̟̩̜̱̘̫͓̜̞͔̺̹̜̮̺̭̭̬͓̪̼͕̣̺̯͇̮̘̤̮̯̹̯͇͍͙͍̰͙̱̫̬͍͕͇̪͎̹̦̙̪̝̟̜̭̜̖̞̱͓̲̣̩͔̫̠̫̗͕͍͕͕̗̘̪̟̲͉͓͚̹̞̠̤̻̖̫͇̝͈̞̫͈̰̪͉̗̮͉̯͍͍̪̖̞̹͍͈͚͖͇̝͕̞̅͒̿͛̒͋̆͐̋͒̔̇̌͂̈́͛͋̔̑̿̓̅́͂͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅR̸̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̰̘̬̟̱̗̹̞̠͕̱̘̎̊̍̒͗́̀̃͛͑̀̅̇̋́̄͑̈́̄̏͆̾͛̏͆͂̂̍͗̈̉̅͗̓̌͊͛̈́͂͂̊̌̊̊̍̋̃̅̓̊̓̂͑̿̊̔͒͒͐̀̂̒̀͊͊̽͌͂̀̉͑̐̾̌͊̃̽̄̋̋̀̒͌̄͗̑̈͋̔̽̆̃͒̔̅̔̄͐̅͊͆͗͒̄͐͒̓̿̾̿̉̄̑̌̃͛͋̂̍̉̇̈̌̉̐́̉́͋̐͌͑͊̅̐̃̈̆̍́̉̊̒̌̂̒̃̾̄͂̑̅̐̍̉͑̆̉͋̅̆̋̍̓̿̐̔̃̔͒̉̌̿͑͂̐͊̔͋̅͐́̅̉̐͋̏̉̎͆͑̾̅͛̽̓̏͒̑̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠A̶̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̧͈̟̹̲̘̲͔̩̳̺̮͓͓͎̞̤͕͙̱̱͎͔̗̤̺̜̺̮̩̮̬̯̹̟̯͓̟͙͔͍̪͔̗̝̞͕͔͔͇̖̩͚͇͎͙̦̬͈͖̺̝̻̦̱̮̖̳̘̩̞̲͚̺̰͉̗͍͚̦͍̰̖̱͔͍̮͔̙̜̘̩̰͓̤̻̠̰͓͔͙̗̬̩͉̱̫̳̮̝̭͖̖̩͇̼̤͈͉͔̘͉̱̼̹͇̻̫̗̥̼̳͎̭̞̝̠̦̯̠̫͍̗͈̪̜̘͚̥̝̥͎͚̹̙̞̮̦͖͚͇͍̱̭̟̺̯̥͓͇̹͓̠̫͔̫̩̳̜͍͔̞̞͑̎͌̎̓͊̄̀͑̿̆̃̅͛͒̔̎̓̆͛͆̎̎̀͐̽̒̅̑̒̂͆̓̇̇͒͗͋͐͛́̇̓̀͗̾͒̈́̈́͒̂̈̽̂̒̾̍̆̏̎͆̓̈̔̄͒̆̑͒̊͒͐͛̑̿̂̃͑͒̏̂̈̃͑͒̄͗̑́͊̈̏̅̔̀̅͌͆̐̾̋͋͂͂͛̽̓̿̈̿͗̑͛̔͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̢̢̛̱̣͖͖͉̘̝͔̖̮̪̖̺̜̻͕̖̠̜̳̥̺̤̼̝̩̫̱̘̤̙̤͔̱̩͔̤̻͖͔̮̭̞͉͉͕̤̭͓̠̭̹̭̬̰͖̖̠̠̫̟̲̦̗̮͈̟̥̫̮͇̞̱̤̭̤͙̖̟̝̩͇̘̫͈̺͎͓̖͖̥̬̠͉͎͔̺̙̞̳̮̤̼̲͙͖̫͉̦̫̪̰̯͎͙̳͚̙͔̘̫̩̘̜̳͕̫̬̺̲̻̬̤̬͍̘̦͚̜̤̱̻͇̩̻͙̮̘͖͎͚̦̟̯̮̳̬̜̤̖͎̘̼͎̺̝̦͖͎̱̜͔̙̜͓̫͈͈͙̘̰̰͎͚̠̟̹̣̹̼̪̘̭̩͓̪̻͔̫͚̥̬̳̄̂̄̈̂̓͋͂̇̒͒͐̾͐̓̽̄̈́͌̈͊͗͗̄͒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅK̸̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̗͙̜̜̙͎͉͉͈̤̼̗̹̦̭̗̬̠̲͇̳̤͈̖̭͔͙̜͕̳̼̬̱̜̰͎͉̙̣̬͉͇͙̪̯͓̻̹̝̹̖̗͚͍͕͙̘̫͙͚̱̭͕̻̪̹̖̥̣̝͈̗͔̬̝͙̯̄̂͊̐͊͐̔́̔͋̽͂̍̌́̀̊͋̂̍̃̎͂̋̊̈͗̊̀̕̚͠͠ͅͅͅͅÅ̷̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͓̯̲͈̦̼͔͓̬͎̘͕̰̦͙͍̱̖͈̟̬̬͔̗̫̙̻͔̭̟̲̳͈̱̤̰̦̠̗̲̝̥̯̼̝̯̞̳͇̜̬̳͙̗͈̖̻̖͔͇̠͕̙̬͉͎̩̜̬̹̭̻͎͇̼̟͕͎̠̠͕̼̠͇̼̤͖͖̦̮͉̪̗̲͕͔̯̮͎̟͈̖̮̺̦͖̫͈̰̜͇̻̹̰̰̳͉̟̮̌́̈́̇͊̈́̽̅̃̌͐̈̂̈́̂̂̆̓̏̄̈́̓̐͑̀̒̂͌̉̀̿͑͂͌͒̈́̂͛͑̉̄́̓̓̄̏̋̉̓́̈̈̆͛̾̋̀̂̒͛̐͆͊̓̔͛̌̀͛͒̈̒̈̒̍͗̾̐̽͊͒͗͌̑͆̃͛̀̍͋̊̽͋͛͐͂͂͋̈̅͛͑͋̌̔̌̑̍͗̽͂̇̎̽̒̋͗̈͑̃̉́̾̓͋͆͊̄̅́̂͆͗̄͊͆̿̐̂̈̂̉̒͌́̇̑͗̂̾́͗̆̒́̋̈̑̀̄͗͒̋͂͌͂̂́̾̏͋̊̾̂̌͒̐̐͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅM̵̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͔̥̖̖͔̱͙̲̲̗͎̠͈͉̣̪̞̖͔̞̙̥̩̟̠̲͙̳͉̝̟̫̲͖̭̳͍͕̩̭͕̤̰̭͓̞̠͙̩̺̫̯̩̱͙̤̦̳͖̼̪̺̰̖̞̠͉͖̺̭͚͓̩͓͕̲̰͕͖̹̣̹̫̬̪͙̳̝̯̮̞̗̻̪̮̹̦̹͉̱̙̘͚̼̤̮͎̙͚̞̯̦̼̩̞̟̺͔̬̯̭̤͉̻̘̲̤̞̜͚̤̼͖̦͚̼̼͕̼̭͙̦̝͍͉͕͖̻͈̥̻̬͕͎̞͇̫͖̣̥̗̣̣̺̮̞̘͕̫̘̖͉̰͚̹̬̹͙̺̭͔̣̫͎̮͎̰͇̣͖̠̹̖͉̝̫̬̥̲̲͓͖̠͎̪̲͚̳̥̣̤̹̲͈̜̮̦̙͖̥̃̎̾͒̇̓̄̀̉͌̉̿̂͐̋̑̓́̿̄͋̅̀̌̃͆̓̈́͊͊̀́̿̑̀̉̈́͋͋͛̇͌͆́̐̓́̍͋̿̾̐̒̓̐̉̉̆͆̐̆̌̈͗̌̏̄͑̿̅͐́̍̈̓̑͊͒̿̏͒͆̇͆̅̎̅̓̏̆͛̊͋̎̉͋̐̂̂̿͗͗̐͋͆̑̔͋̏̊̿̂͑̄͂̆́̄͑̒͋̇̆̏̆̌̍̅̅͆̆̌̎̽͛̆̒͛͗͐̇͆̈̑͋́̐͋̈͐͗͐͒̎͛́̌̎̑̎͌̐͂̃̽͒̃͂͌͊͐̈̄͒͗̽͋͂̅̐̾́͗̾̀̉͂̽̐̾̂̒͆̽̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŲ̴̡̛̛̛̮̳̣̻̗̹̹̞̰̣͈̼̮̟̼̬̟̲͔͎̭̹̥͈͓̫̭̖͙̤̘͔͍̃͋̆̀͗̑̿̀̈́͊̉̅͊͐͊̋̈́̊̔͗̀̈́͐͛̌͌͑̍̇̿̋͗͌̓̾̽́̍̈̑́̐̀́̑̂̂̾̈͊́͐̏̃̌͌͊͗̄͑̌̀̈̄̏̾̔̍͛̉̆̃̃̅̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅK̸̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̛̛͙͚̺̰̤͙͍̮̼̟̠̰̹̮͕̺̰͔͕̹͎̥̙͇̟͖͕͙̱̫̪͙͔͎͇̩̖̰̬̦̜̭͙̤̠̺̪͎͎̭̗̮̬̺̮̳̞̤̲̘̪̤̪͙͓̗̠͓̗̲̬̜̦̖͙̫̦͉̠̦̮̺̝̯̜͓͚̖̜̦͈̟͍͙̟̲̲̰͇̞̜̖͇̰̱͍̮̺̹̲̗̫̪̞̻̹͉͈̹̼̺̟̮̈́̅͒̌̀͊́͊̉̀͂͑̀̃̾͆̂̎́̐̀͑̉͋̃́́̓̏͆̄́̌͋͑̄̃͂̏͗̈́̓̐̐͗̈́͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅU̵̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̢̢̜̞̣͖͔̠̳̮̼̜̬̻̘̺̼̪̥̘̭̭̘͖̬̗̦̯̖͔̮̹̜̠̫̭̙͕̬̘̙̝̻͎̞̫̩̠̝̣̬̪̳͙̩̞̮̼̜̗̥͍͙̙̘̥͓͎̥̦͚͈̗̝̪͈̯̬̹͕̫͎̪̯̥̪͕͓̻̦͎̹͙͎̳̫̗̻͖̯̱̠̩̰̱͕͙̪̦̻̲͓̩̥͎͈̠͓͉̳̟͙̱̦͖̼̤̣͙͖͇̣̥̺̭͎͇̺͉̹͖̭̗͍͉̰̭̖̼͇͕͚͓̬͖͙̠̦̰̳͖̟̪̠̤̬̫̙̯̣̞̬̫̟̯̗̮̻͎̭̺̤̜̮͇͙̱̳̱̯̹͕̜̞̱͆̔̓̈́̋̃͌̊̊͒͐̒̏̊̀͆͒̋̌͆̽̄̋͋̎́̃̈́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅȒ̸̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̯̹̥̭̙̬̘̝̤͕̰̭̬͎͚̘͇̳̯͈̮̯̗͚̠̗̟̥̪̠̜͔̤̗͕̘̞̦̗̫͉̣̮̲̩̻̘̣̲̥̻̞͚͎̰̟͈̩͈̹̼̬̖͕̠̟̬̗͕̟͍̪͎̥̩̞͓͈͚̟̖͇̮̜͙̱̳̦̞͔͔̟̗̻͉̣͖͓̹̥̰̦̲̣̩̠̙̞̖̯̻̭̟͎̻̮̤̞̭͚͇̗̗͓͉̪̞̞̩͖͔͇̠̺͎͇͇͈̣̹͔͔͓̠̲͎̙̙̱̹̗͍̲͚͙̜͇̜͎̹̺̣͌̑̏̎̇̈́̂̽̀̽͆͐̅̈́͂̈́͛́́̈́̀̀̔̆̊̃̊̇̄͆͂́̈̀͛̇̈́̾͊̇͆̀̓͂͆̔͗̄̾̀̅͑͊̇̋̏̍̈̒̅̏̈̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅȂ̷̧̢̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̛̳̮͈̖̗͖̘̹̻̮̼͔͈̰̮̤̟̫̜̠̤͔̠̦̼̮̭̮̪͖̥̼̪͙̻͎͈̤̺̯̲̘̯̝̬̪̣̻̲̫̞̙̲̼̻̞̬̲̰̘̭̤̪͉͕̺̘̼̦̪̺̳̞̣̤͕͙̮̱̣̻̦̦͖͔̥̭̬̦͔̲̱̻̜̱̩̺̯̹̰̗̘͉͍̩͈̰̰͔͕͎͍͕̳̤̼͍̬̠̩̼̣̥͈͚̲̪͇̩͍̬̟̲̮͖̝̳̯͉̹̱͈̦̝̣̤̻̥̳̗̹̬͎̖͍͉̙̻͙̱͖̲̖̣̯̺̲̳̯̯͈̗͈̲͍̦̫͖͈̖̭̭̰̙̰̩͖̫͖̥̥̳͓͉͍̝͕͈͎̩̩͔̬̺̅͗͂̏͆̀̆̅̎̍̈́͐̋̈́̒̄̂̽̂̉̉͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̰̭̳͙͓̜͇̩͖̫̯͍̯̹̱̱̩̩̣̠̭̞͙͎̖͈͓̯̜̮͈̱̙͎͕͍̞͇̣͉̟̘̣̥̞͙̻͔̯͖̳̦̩͔̰̗̮͎̪̩͈̖̠͕͇̬̞̱͉͍̰̮̪̪̗̲̱̲͙̼̹̗͉̦̠̱̻͙̩͎̝͎͍͕̭͍̫͕̭͚̮͉̜̳̞̮̣̱̲̬̺̱͓̱͔̞̰̘͚̙̞̥͚͔̜̯͈̞̲̠̼͉͕̬͔̯̘̭͇̟͍̠̲̰̪͓͉̖̰͎͔͖̺̘͓̪̦̺̱̩̭̲͖̙̬͕̖͔̜̗̩̩̯̳͉̙͚̩̬̪̥̟̦̞͖̝̘̬͙̱͖͚̘̟̦̰̝̪̰̺͔̣̥̻̜͔̟͖̦̳̲̟̤̫̘̱̪̦͉̗̻̘̪͎̖̤̞̟̫͎̱̞̳̋̑̈́̒́̈́̑̾͌̀́͋̌͌̇̃͌̈͋̓̄̒̌͗͂̐́͆̄̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅY̵̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͉̯̦̖̠͚̹̗̰̣͇͎̖̭̝͍̯̫̯͇̭̹͇̻̤̠̗̥͍̘͍̲̼͕̪̻̣͚͈͖̬̯̱̺̠̖͇̳̖͔͙̬̯̤̰͉͍̝̺͔̯̟͙͈̰͍̘̻̖̱̜̠̠̱̘̼̭͓̱̮̟̝̺̼̦̺̝̞̳͖̬͓͓͔͇͕̻̗̖̲̬͓̳̰̥̘̙̜͚̟̘͈̬͇̣̜̯̟̙̤̩̳̟̱̯̟̲̞̤̝͈͔̰͉̞̻̺̝̭̳̪̖̰̘̰̝̤̤̘̜̻̦͉̟̦̩̯͖͎͖̺̰̫̭͚̣̹̦̟͕̤̻͍̙̹͍͕͕̰̣̭͉͓͖̬̜̞͈̦̦̞̟̰̙̙͙̜̙̟̙̹̦͔̣̤̙̲̖̩̟̟̮̹̦͍̝̭̯̹̹̦̻̙͍̺̗̥͉̱̻̼͎̥̝̘̫̬͈̬̰̙̻͈̲̋͌̑̈́̂̃͋̓͌̃̆͐͊̀̆̿̍͋͛̄̐̃̀̀̊͊͗͆͌́͂̍̔̉̎̈́̀̐̐͊̀̓͐̈́̓͊͊̂̃̇́͛̌̂͆͛̑̉̈̔͐͆͐̂͗̌̊͋͂̆͛̏̒́̉͐̄̌̎̓͒͊͂́̽̌͑̔͑̓͋̀́͌̃̌̊͑̽͗̽̓̊͗̏̀̐̄̂̀̽̆͋̆̎͊̐̊̿͊̎̐̿͌̏̎͆̑̄̒̈̔̇̎́͋̍̈̃̉̓̽͌͐̍̅͑̅̀͒͊̃̄̽̎̆͛̏̀̌͐̎̒͆̌̽̍̏̆͆̈̌̂̂̆̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅḀ̴̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͍̮͕̟͍͇̪̲̩̮̮̤͉͇̣̻̩̙̙̬̹͎͓͓͔̝̮̦̙̫̳̣̖̠͎͇͇̳̙̖̘̥͕̜͇͍̹̮̘̮̰͉̳͖̳̻͉̩̼̤̲̜͈̺̼̙̩͖̜̙̘̫̱̬̦̥̖͖̤̰̣̳̰̲̼̬̯̫͉͕̘̙͚̰̖̠̘̗͇̹͔̞͚̫̘̩̣̪̦̟͍̘͍̩̝̞͓̝̪̖͓͈̳̩̯̭̺̤͖̝̣͕̻̥̤̝͓͈̺̭͓͍͖̝̞̲̠̘̟̹̙̲̗̙͚̜̦̟͍̱̟̞͈̘̙̼̗̜̬̰̣̯͇͓͈͍̣͉̖̣̖͓̭̫̠̲͇̻̻̭̞̣̭͇̰̮̗̞̗͇̞̩̟̭̼͍̻͎̩͇͙̰̍͌̄͋̆̌̿͛͌̇́̅͂́̊͋͊͌̈̂͊͂̈́̉͊́̾̄̀̈́͒͑̋̅̉̃̈́̓́͊̄͑͒͛̊͂̂͊̏̈̀͋͗̅͆̄̒̂̂́̐͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅS̷̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̼̝̪͈̠͍̰̯̜̣̫͇̫͙͚̭̗̜̼̩̝͙͇͈̻͇̙͈̻͙̱̞̩̯͎̗̪̮͚̬̘̟̫̞̭̞̣͈̲͓͖̞͔̳̯̫̗̗̝̤̹͚̦̤̺̹̟̜̮̬̬̪̮͔͍̤̪̼̝̬̤̖̩̺̹̣̳̳̣̺̲̝̠͙̳̯͎̻̰̣̯̰͔͓̣̹̱̰͚̙̤͍̱̫̰͓͔̘͉̩͉̮̹͕̘̭͔̹͙̰̝̘͕̱̟̩̩͕̭̟̖̮̘̮̠͈̥̙̼̤̰̻̦͙̝̪͇̲͈̥̼̟͍͓̞̖̗͍͖͖̯̤̻̰̣͔̥̟̞͓̪̭̼̩̙͚͉̫̪͓̘̮̰̦̻͍̻̳͙̭̘̜̖̝̻̝̜̝̫̻̥͍͇̰̻̯͓̪̗͍̫̦̗̼̮̳̘̖̗̯̫͖̫̘̱͈̼͈͑͗͊̃͛͂̓̐̃͗̊̈́̋͆̒̅̓̄̀͒̑́̈́́̄́̅̑̐͌̾̀̈̍̍̾̾͒̄̔̐̾͒̈́̿̈̃̐̋̊͛̓͂͌͂̆̽͋̽͂̍̂̃̐̑̑͐̂̇̈̒̏̾̋̿̉̾̄͋̔̔̎͛͗͋̀̍̔̓̆̑̾͋̒̋͆̅́͒̄́̈̋̅̐͐̒̀͌̏͋̾͛́̔̆̽͊͊̓͊͑͌̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵͇̫͔̣̘̣͍̹̱̥̣̖̂̓̌̎͛͛̌̃̑́̆̎̐̾́̃̏̌̑̂̀̌́͆̊̇̀̈́̅̒̑̋͛͗̀̈́̂̆́͊̈́͗̽̏̆̊͗͛̂̅̋̉͛̑̉̾͌̾̈̕͝͝͝͠Q̵̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̠̤̺̮̮̞̘̮̖͚͈̪̼͎̦̼̹̭̝̝̻̯̫͍͔͉̗̩̘̙͇̞̙̼̠̻̤͍̣̳̯̲̪̫̞̻̯͖̟͉̟̖̥̖̞̖͇̻̠͚͕͉͈̞͔̜̭̺̝͙̼̰̘͉̦̗͉̳̳̖̮̮͍̱̪̥̞͚̼̝̗̣̩̬̩͕̯͉͓̭̠̼̙͓͇̪͖̮̪̦̤̜̝͎̟̻̬͓͖̪͚͙̯̯͖͚͉̞͙̞̗̦̣͔̰̭̲͖̟̹̩̻̯̩̣̯̼͉͉̭͙͍̖̱͈͚̦͍͔̗͈͉͍̠̫̖̣̻̩̭̲̫͛̾̌̇́̐̔̊̆͂̓͒̑͐͂̑̍̇͌̉̀̉̀̀̿̂̔̈́͑̐͆͋̆͒͐̈̄̾̋̋̉͌̇͋̉̀̏̆̋̆̂̽̑͋̒͆̌͌̿͆͛̔́̍̇͊͊̆̂̓͂̄͐͂̃͐̅̃̄͑͑̋̔̐̿͌͗̏͛͂̌̐͊́̆͗̒̃̿̐̄̐͛͑͆͊̈̆͐̒̃͑̍̑͋̒͛̆͗͒͂͑̽̎͌̆̄̔̐͋̀͐̌̃͒̋̑͊̄͗̂͆̿͗̄͒̾̑̒͛̄̐̾̌̉͆̾̿́̽͒̃̏͂̌̌̌̈̽͊̎͋̆̓̒͆̂̃̿͊̂͑̃̿̓̇̆̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̵̧̧̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̼̙̼̲̦̩̪̹͚̩̲̗̙̙̲͎͖̱̬͕͍̟̣͚̠̼̭̱̻͈͔̞̟̤̞̳̪̰̝͖͔̮̝̻̰̬̦̺̬̼͍̳̞̬̖̗̪̪̟̝̥͔̜͖̝̳͙͍͈̙͉͇̻͉͙̻̮̫̩̺̣̼̻͔̦̝͔̟̺̫̠͍̠̦̜̪͉̝̖͓̪̰͎̞̫͇̝̰̫̺̳̟̘͚̲̙̝̩͎̤̝̲̩͚̭̺̩̳̠̥̞͔̳͉̞͓̥̟̩̯̝̒͒̾̌̋͒̍́̄͆̈̈́͌̒̈́̐͐̓̈͑̅̍́̋͆̒͌̌̈́̔̓͑̄̆̃̊̎͛̈́͗̎͗̿͛̔̊̅͆͊͂̅̔͐͒͊́̐͆͐̆͆͊̿̅̍̐̌̒͛́͐̽͋͌͋̀͒͑̑́̈̿͗͑̈̆̏͑̀̃̿̄̆͑͂̄̿̇͋̇̈̊͗̃̃́͐̋̉͛̒̉́͆̔͐̂̌̇̔̓͑̔̌̅̇̎͌̄̔͒̃̔͌͗͌͋͒̑͗̃͆̾̎͗̈̔̂̀̍̑́͐̽̄͗͗̽͂̎͑̊̔̄̓̏̍̃̽͊̐̄͛̑̾̋͊͌͐̂̑̑̔̂͗͛̔̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̡̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̢̛̼͕̺͎̬̳̭̙̮̠̜̮͔̣͕̣̰̮̟͔̫̘̯̠̦̙̟͙̙̻̺̪̣̦͙̯̘̱̱̩̖̱̰̤̤͎͚̙̭̘͙̜̘̖̞̼̺̟̰̮̺͕̻̗̺̬̠͍̳͉̥̻̭͙̲̣͕͖̩̫͓̠̫͓̝̲̉̓̀̅̏́͊̎̀͂͛̂̓̀͊́́͆̉͒̒̑̐̉͑̑̈́̋̒̒̎̾̏͒̂͊̊̽̂͐͑͒̅̆̿̽̐̏̇̎͐͒̀̉̏͒̑̄͂͑̇͑͗͐̇̉̒̔́͌́̃͂̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅĖ̶̡̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̛̛͙̩̻̭̟̦̙̥͙͓̙̬͍͕͚̥̖̱̱̭̟̳͉͔̙̻̻̖͓͖̼̘̠͕̮̦̩͇͚̜̼̺̫̼̜̥͉͖͖̘͍̟͚̤̝̬̠̖̹̬̘̜̜̮͇͓̫̝͕̝̥̬̹̫̘̟̳̠̺̥̬̳̝͍͍̖̫̬̖̳̺̪̤͎͍̣̬̯͚̦̱̘̫͚̱̼͎̜͕̖̻̠̼̻̞̤̝͉̲̹͖̼͍̥̭̱̝̹̯͍̩͎̼̙̳̮̠͔̣̪̥̠̟͓̱͈̠̖͎͔̱͕̬̥̰͎̹̠͔̱̰͇̠̩͈̜̙̲̼̻̤̹̥̙̲̺̗̗̬̰̫͈̜̳̣͚͚̭̪̦͔͈̩̮̠̬̱̹̟̹͙̦͕̲͈̠̬̣̤̬̦̲̬̻̫̞̫̠͙͚͔̬͎̤̞̤̺̥̪̟̩̱̲͖͖̭͓̙̳̤̹̦̯̞̆̽̇̏̃͂̏̄͌͛̽͋͂̇̈͋̇̓̾̀̈́̆̈̅͊̌̆̒̋͐͆̇̈́̈́̿̓̃̆̾̏̾͌̃̊̾̀͗͆̓̽̊̓̌̏̾͗͒̅̈̃̾̔̉͗̌͛̍͗̃̀̆͐̊̄̍̉́̽̋͊̎́́͌̅͒̍̽͗̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅN̸̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̝͈̙̰̗̰̥̮̜̠͍̫͉̠͖͔͍̲̘̲̞̖̦̘̞͍̲͕̳̙̟̠̺̺̯͉͉̣͖̪̲̞͔͍͓̲̞̹͍̞̖̜̳͙̫̝̣͔̫̩͙̻̠̣̥̲̲̪̺͎̭̬̠̭̟̪͔̤͓͕̣̺̪͙̦̼͈͖̗͇̮̯̘̯̬̦̰̤̹̯̙͓͚̬̬͈͕̗͓̲̭̩̞͚̰̮͎͕̝̺͍͍͈͈̬͚̞͉̞̲͈̹̜͓̮̺͕͈̯̠̰̳̫̰̣̙̯̣͙̪̟̠͚͍͉̞̣̥͓͔̹͓̘̮̥̱̼̬̹͔̗̪̗̟̝̯̮̠͖͙̳̟͕̼͕̰̱̝̙̝͔͓͚̰̖͖̭̭͔͙̗̬̯͚̳̼̗̪̠͓͉̮̫̖͎͙̼͕̭̯͖̭̠̻̗̼̭̥̥̩͙̯͎͓̞̪̔̽̑̑̓̄͌̌̓̂͐̇̒͗̑̇̓̇͛̿̉̅̄͐̈́̈́̏̽́́̈́̃̀̽̇̃̅̋̉̍̒̿́́̋̿́͛̈̀̄̆͌́͂͗̔̆͒͌̇͌̽͗́̀͆̉̄̒̉́͌̌̾̽̐͗́̾͂̊̊̍͋͋̆͐̐̄͛͂͋̇͛̾̍͛͛̎͐̋̂̓̀͋̒́̒̑̒̇̔̅̊͐̏̄̾̂̄͋̍͒̄̓͑͂̐̌̄̓̋̌̽̇͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̧̢̡̡̞̹͔̥̥̟͓̟͔͎̼̳͚͕͎̰̤̱͙̣̞̣̤̰̻̖̜̹̼̬̥̟̫̣̠̝̬̣̟͕͔̳̪̟̖̹̗̬̟̰̦͖̠̭̺̯̘͕͖̻̞͈̳̹͈̯̘͕̥̠̱̻̤̩͈̭̺̮͇̤̘͉̖̪̖̥̭͎̫̹̟̺͓̱̯̟̪̯̫͈̗̬̟̲͓͖̠̬̯̲̱̯̫̄̀͆͌͂̔̎͑͊̀̓̾̿̆̓͊͜͜͜͝͝ψ̷̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼͙͉̙̫̯̠̺̭̯̜͉̘͓̞̳͎̩͈͕̞͎̣̲̦͓͔̗̘͙̹̘͚͙͍̪͔͙̺̺̠̗̺̩̱͔̠͎͍͍̈̅̆̐̒̓͒̀̾̉͊̿̈́̇͊̆̀̂̀̑͛̔̆͋͆̑̾̉͂͂͋̇̽̊͋͗̆̓͒̓͋̅͋̾̀͛͛̔̀̽̈́̄͗̌̌̌̏̒̾́̾̒͗͋̔̋̔́̄̍̾͆̍͊̒͑̃͐͌͛̎̃̑̑̂͒͋͋͗̔̂̐̃̄̒̑͌͗͛̒̋̂̔̍̆͒͑͌̂͋̋̂̌͊͑̿̊̑̿̄͆̊̐̓͋́͛͂̋̇̉̆̑͒̄̃̇̓̐͊͛̋̊̽͛̽̉̾͌͒̑͋̒͑̎̉̐̇̓͗͊̏͋͐͒̉̅́͑̓̍͑̃͛̿͛̐͆̓̊̓̿̽͒̓́͂̍̃̎̊̌̄͒̏͗͐̇͑͂͐͐͌̽̀̔̓̊͗͛̍̇̅͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̛̛̛͇̩̙̻̞͉̟̻͍̯̝͖̘̖̜̠͙̰̰̻͔̬̪̳̼̳̮͎̩͇̯̺͍̬̘̯͎̞̥͍̰̳̾̓̄̐̊̓͐͌̌̇͒̈́̉̑́͋̌͆̀̇̉̈́̑̿͐̊͛͋̂̓͆̂́̐̄̾̈̈̑̓̒̂̐͌̍́́͌̓͗̂̅̏̃̓̃̏̍͊̔̈̉̒̽͌̅̔̀͆̀͑̌̂̅͐̓̅̃̋͗̓̐̽͛̀̊̋̅͂̏̊͛̿̐̇̽̂̎̏̐͗̊̑͑̉̓͗̃̅͊̋̾̒͛͛͗͐̿̄̊͗̆̓͆̍̔̒͑̃̉͋̋͌̍̇͛͊͗̈̎̌̊̿̋̃̽̍͌̔̽͂̾̊͑̒̑̇͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅψ̷̧̨̛̛̥̱̞̜͎̬̖̺̮̖̺̺̱̲̰͖͕̻̤̦͔̙͎͓̯̬̥̖͕̥̫̠͕͚̹̬̪̪̠̱̦̖͇̞̬̆͋͋͂́̆̈́́̎̏̇̎̓̑̃̂̈́̒̎͋͑̽̈́̌̿̿͋̎̆̂͋̿͛͌̀̂͌̇̋̽͛̿̾͋͂͒̔͂͆̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̴̢̨̡̛̛̫̺̳̞̭̣͕̯̥͙̱̹͍̤̟͚̯̫̲̬̍̅̐͆̊͐̃̋͊͗̎̄̆͋̒̊͊͑̑̎̈́̏̂͐́̃͒̓̆̐̍͆̉̓̎̉̌̐̓́̿̆͐͑͑͊̃̍̄̇̔̇͊͑̉̂̐̇̽͐͒̃̏̃̃̃̐̾͑̓͛̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ☠̵̧̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̺͉̜̻̬̯͔͎̩̟̤̼̯̫̱̼̯̮̜̩̝̰̪̮͍̪̼̝̦̝͔̟̱̬̩̝͇̞͉̻̜̲͔͍̱̪̭͖͎͍̮̥̹̳̦̝̙̪̹̭̬̈́̋̉̈́̏̅͒̋̆̔̑͑̀͊̽̌̇̎̍̔͆̎̂̈́͒̎̀̆͘̚͘͘͝ͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͈͈̱͍̩͎̲̜̹͈̭̣̭͎̫͖̲͎͔̱̝͚̺̙̳̺̺̘͇̮͙͍̙̜̣̳̦͙̪̳̞͚͔̫̜̺͎̠̱͔̗̥̝͕̗̣͕̣͈̘̬̲̳͓̗̩̺͙̖̭̼͙͍̗͔̬̲̲͖̣̻͎̼̞͎̮̹̩͔͈͇͉͉̱̮̯̹͍̭͇̭̫̤̜͖̥̻͇̜̫̬̥͕̯͔̱̜̖̣̗̮̣͕̼͈̲͙̞͇̰̭̻͓͓͉͍̺̭̼̜̖̮͎̘̳̫̘̬͉̭͖̭̰̤̮̫͈͇̞̗̥͙̳̯̳̙͔̖̥̹͔͈͉̩͙̗͔̣̭͉̖̥̜͉͖̘̯̟̳̘̼͉͔̙̰͇͈͖̺͈̪̱̊̎̋̐̎͛͒̽͂̈́̎̒́͌̓͐͌̐͊͛̓͐̽̂͆̇̈́̋͌̓̄̌̃̿̀̓͆̉͑̂́̋̍̇͐̑̓͐͗̐͋̔̉̅̋̑̍̅̊͋̐̿̒͛̒̈̈̆̊̃̾̍̎͂͆̃͌͗̾̅̊̔̊͑̆͊̀̌̉͆̇̇̾͂̃̋̃̐̃̍̌̌̐̉̾͋̉̋̂̄́̆͆̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ⛧̷̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛͔̞̞̦̮̠̗̣̥͇̙̯͎͎͍̥̺̻͎̝̦̱̘̠̣̖̹̩̖͎͍̣͙͈̱͙̟̥͎͎̣̠͉̼̫̫̘̜͙͕͉͖̜̘̖̻̹̘̻̖͚̥̝̭̭̙̘̹̭̻̮̞̗̜̺̱̣̪͚̙̺̙͇͍̫͇̖̻͇̥͎͉̩̟͍̤̫̯̩̲̯̲͉̳͇̰͍̬͎̩̖̲̙̻̟̗̺̺̭̩̱̗̘͈̬͉̤̟̟̻̬̱̠̝̪̖̜͉̖͍͔͙͍̬̝̱͖̻̜͆͑̀́̊̋̐̉͌̏͑̈́̽̍̀̓̃̽̀̿̈͊̈́͋͐̐́̋̎̑̉͒̇̈́͊̌̈̍͋͗̅̀͂̎̎̋̋͊̄͑̽̿́́͊̉͐̆͗̏̆̅̌͊̃͐̄̾̏̌̈̅̓̔͊̌̋̎̏̐͊̒͌̄͑̆͛̒̏̄̇̂̆̒́̋̎͒̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̢̢̨̛̬̲̺̣͓̻̘͙̙̟͉̻̻̥͕̲͖͎̣̗̩̞̤̝̩̣̪̮̈́͋̌̈́̽̐̌̈́̓͂̄͂͌͗̀̋̍̆̎͆̽̊̓̿̈̉̿͊́̓̀̈́̎́̏͛̊̂̏̽̓͌͒̓̽̿̂̿̍͗͗̄̑̆̇̇͐̅͐́̆̇̂̉̂̈̄́̐̅̎̾̇̄͂̅̿̊̒͆̍̑̔͐̎͛̊́͑͆̊̍̄̃͐̅̀̈́̔̽͛͗̽͋́͂͆͒͑̚͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝⛥̴̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̟̗͈̹̮̤̺̬̹̞̙̥̟̳̗̳̮͇̖̞̭̪̫̤̩͔̰̖̰̳̜̦̰̲̩̥̘͖̤̦͖̥͙̬͙̺̱̻̳̰̗͍͓̠̼͎̫̝͚̥̤̩̝̫͎̠̹̻͉̝͚͚̩̲̘̯̫̰͂̔̉̈̍̇̑̏̈́̓̌͂͂̀͑͒͐͌̉̓̿̅̾̾̆̍͒̄͋̂̉̋͛̓̈́͂̏̉̃̂͐͐͛̆́̈́͗̒̆̐̐̎̃̈̉̂͐͊͗̆̐̿̋̇̓͋͗̽̾͐̂̈̿͋̉̏͛͒͆̊̈̂͆͐̏̏̈͆̆͒̉͆̌̊̇̊͌̄̾͛̈͊̋̏̍̀̑̑̀̏̓̐̑̔̀̈́̐̾̊̂̿͋̉͋̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̺̠͉̰̘̲̙̠͍̬̪̘̗̞̠͙͕͈̥̺̺̬̩̱̱̱̪̘̥̳̣̼̙͎̞͚͖̤͈̭̙̖̼̦̘̟̪̣͉̭͉̫̪͎̻͚͍̱͍̫̩̟̫̘͉̯͎͔̲̭̤͕̯̺̘͕̪̤̪͎̼̬̞̤̱͔̣̘͎̦̦̖̯̙͕̗͇̪̘͕̖̺̪̖̯̲̩̳͈̯̦̟̝͆̓̈́̅̂̏͆̒̈́̑̃̆̄̌́̃̍̓̎͒̓̐̂̈̀͆͊̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅψ̴̨̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̫̬͉͎̱͎̯̳̗̱̞͙͔̣̱͍̦̖̖̠͈͚̗̘͉̮̙͉̹̯͈̥͈̰̳͙͉̙̺̜͔̺̞͎̥̪̟͇̰̝̖̻̰̳͓̳͇͚̗͇͍̰̫̼͙̺̗͙̘̲̱͔̤͖̙͉̪̤̝̦̥̮̩̯̯͓̪̠̮̭͉͚̹̯͖̞̥̰̤̰̜̫͍̱̝̭͍̬̜͕̰͍̟̮̺̪̤̺̠͓͍̻̰̺̼̩͕̯̻̼̦͕̠̤͕̐̌̀͌̒͛̍̓̽͋͌̓̿̈́̏͋́̋̎͑̋̀͒̀̈́̀͂̀͒̂̅̈́́͂̽͋͐͑̐̃̌͋͂͛̑̆̄͋̌̑͐̆̋̌̅̽͌͂͗̎͐̐͊̈̅̆͆̓͐̎̄͒͑̽̎̌̅̂̏͆̽̃́͐̑̈͌̿́̒̔͐̐̍̈̾̂̂͆͐̓̊̔͒̇͆̎͊̀̄̂͛̅͌͆̆̈͋̒̀̒̀͂͌́̍͗̒́̂͆͂͒̉̏͒̒̅̈̏̈̿̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̮̤̟̠̯̼̯͈͓͇̻͈͔̹͎̤̻͈̼̘͔̥̩̙̩͉̯̫͓̺͎̻̮͈̤̣̲̭͕̖̘͙̱͔̜̲͚̭̗͉̩̬̻̣̲̘͇̫̪̗̻̰̖̤̪̥̺̩̯̙͎̻̝̺̟̜̜̟̪̻̤̮̹͔͚̤͖͕̞͔̗̣̳̘̭͉̻̮͉̘̗̰̪̥̱̘̭̤͔̗̱̮̦̤̖̲̼͚̱͉̦̜͇̜͎̤̝̲͖̫̬̗͇̭̳̲͓̲̘̱̬̤̣̼̙̣̬͈̰̫͖̘͍͇̯̲̜̦͕̼͎̪̜̳̳͖͈̼̱̺͈̯̫̦̰͈̠̠͓̘̀̍͛̃̈̒̾͐̍̓̈́̎̊͗̿̾̆̿̎͑̏̾̑̐́̅̆͊̂̎͐͐̾̒̊̋͂̊̃́͒̇́͋̎̆͋́͊̾́͐̉͆̑͆̍̐̐̐͆̒̐̽̽̅̐͌͆́̎͑̌̎̑͑̆̆̉̾̀͂̏̒̅̿̊́̑̿̊̒̃̄̔͊̀̉̿̏̓̆̈̃̾̎̔̎͋͌̆͆̆̊̆̎̂͋̍̎͂̈̅̇̎̀̒͋̒͊͗͊͒͂̅̐͛̄́̒͗̍̆̏͑̋̓͑̎̒͂̉̍͊̆̿̇̄̄̏͑̉͗̄̋̋̌̇̎̂̍̾̓̒̔̉̾͗̽̇̃̽̿̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅ☠̷̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̙͚͎̲̗̭̝̣̤͇͍̟̯͇͔̗̺̤͚̦͉͖̦͓̮͍̣̞̹̟̟̹̳͕͎̮͎̳̰̙̗̖̤̩͖̦͔͔̪͉̮̗̠͙̻̖͍̖̩̗̮͍̪͙̰͖̙͇̬̫͓̝̙͇͎̪̲̠̜̥̻̪̬̟̗̯͈̫͚̦͎̟̼̜̞̹̰̩̳̻͍̘̝̹͎̰̻̝͇̙͈̤̰̘̙͇̻͎̗̬̮̝͇̥̜̟̭̥̝̗̣̺͉̱̞̰̯̻̼̫̌̅̓̓͂̇͒͛̓̔͋̉̑̋͒̒̀͌̌̐̓͊͑̄̊̊̈́͊̐̓̅̿͆̋̉̏̑͛̓͑͗̑͗̇͋̑̃͐͂͑̔̓̄̽̂̆̌̈̈͒̓͒̀́͆̓̌̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̶̧̧̧̡͓̻̠̮̞̣̠̹͇̳̰̯̰̮̪̙̭̤̜̙͚̜̫͖̹̥̖̻̞͓̩͕̪̹̯̩̻̜̥̤̟͚̪̞̰͈͇͙̻̳̬̫̘̫͖̪͕̙̜̮̯͎̈́̓͋͋̓̑̏͊͜͜͜ͅ☠̴̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛͙͖̤̼̙͚̬͇̞͔̞̙͕̣͔͚͔̹̥̳̫͖̬̘̤̗̟͍̠̖̰̳͍̗͈̖̖̖͍̹̞͖̤̘̹͇͙̮͍͇͓̯̹͆̆͑̌̉̓̌̒̾̓̇͗̎͐̿̋̈͋̆̅́͒̽̒̄̎̏̆͛̃̏͋̎̋͊̆̆͛̽͛͑̃̐͑͌̒̃̿̇͛̓̐̈͌͆̋́̏͊̌̌̋͌̍̉̿̃̓̈́̉͐͆͋̃̂̓̑͂͊̏͛̑̃̾̀͑̉̑́͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͠ ̷̡̡̧̢̡̢̛͈͙̱̹͖͎͖̤̰̻̥̹̤͙̘̺̖͎̥̤̭̥͇̰͇̘͓͚̤͙̝̥͚̗̜̲͕͙̺̥͕̯̪͚̫͍͈̥͉̰͈̣̝̣͉̤̲͖͉̳̪̖̻͉̪̼̭͉̤̹͚̞̝̺̼͉̲̙̼͒͗̏͌͌̀̀̽̉̈͌̃́̐̀̒̏̒̂͒͊̈̾̎̀͋̔̂͐̈́́̄̿̂̓̈́̀̏̑̈́̌̋͑̄́̈́͌̀̋̉̔̃̂̽̃̆̈͋͐͗̏͋͗̄͒͊̇̀̀̍̆̒̍͋͋͐̀͆̐̐͌̂͌̐̂̏̿̓̿̽͛̆̈͐̓͛̆̐̑̔̅̒̌̉́͒̐͋̂͂̅͊̓̌̉̉̿̽̇̎͋̑̿́͗̋͒̂̆̒̅̏͂̓̍̑́͗̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ☠̸̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̻̬͔̼̳̲͚̲̙̰̜̝̹͓̤͎̯̫̻̥͇͎̜̙̖̜͉͖͍͔͔̻̪̯̝̲̜̪͕̬̝̘͓̯̞̩͍̤̖͉͓͎͎͎̞̺͓̜̩̞̥̲͍̲̗̣̤͉̰͍͕̙̣͚̳̞̫͎̰̳̤̭̩͇̰̫͓̲̝̜̙̦̮͈̟͍̣̯̠̦̖̙̗͎̬̫̗̤̪̜̟̗̦̗̥̥̠͈̻̗͓͓͓͙̦͇̬͎̟͚͍͕̦̣̬̦̟̥͎̘͍̞̱̭̙̩̪̭̜̻̦̠͔͎͈̺̺͓͖̝̪̜̠̜̪̠̝̘̥̤͚̗̜̳̼̲̠̫͕͎̪̘̲̟̪̖̞̺̥̫͙̯͊́͐͐̿̾͑̈́̄̉̅́̌̎͂͂͐̃̎̎̍͆̊̄̄͑̾͊̓̈́̎̽́͊̓̏͒̊̓̿͛̀̀̎͆̈̓̏̈́͋͐͐̎̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̛͚̩̗͍̝̰͇̹̪̤̞̤͕͎͕̦̞̗̘̗̫͖̭͔̠̳̪̖̥̟̞̟̘̟̦̱̲̱͈̖̦̙͇̩̬̹̝̯̗̻͚̠̜͚̱̙̭͎̰̹̫̲̜͚̖̱̤̘͍̙̳̻̜͙̜̣̝̣̤̘̮͔̗͓͓̥̬̲̞̜͇͚̺͕̼͖̩̺̺̠͈͖̣̙̦̖̩́̀̓̽̑͐̎̈́̕͜͝ͅͅψ̵̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̩͉̥̝̥͖̹̹̬̤̯̤̲̰̻͕̹̩̬͇͖͙̟̘̭̦̟̫̹̗̝̯͚̻̺̭̖͓̺͚͕̱̜̩̪̠̱͍͉̞̜̳̝̣͕̲̳̲͈̩̥̰̝̺̰͓̪̭̤̮̪̯̟̰͕͇͕͔̞̞͍̹̼̟̝̻̜̫̦̦͓̜͚̥̦̪̣̮̝̯͙̩̣̳͙̤͖̭͎̩͉̫̞̮̺̟̱̰͇̩̟̖̪̻͈̻̲̠̞̦̙̟͖͙͙̫̘̜̝̫͔͙̲̮͔̣͙̞̳̤̞̳̯̮̭̭͚̺̰͚̻͇̙͇̖͉̘̙̳̲̥͙̬̙̯͉̬̘͕̣̣̯͓̲̲̞͖͉̝̖̯̗̦̱̺̳͕͇͚̫͚̜̊̐̉͋̄̐̃̈̈͛͑͆̿̽̚͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ⛥!"

At this point, Kamukura couldn't even understand Junko's terrible despair-lingo. He uses his long hair to stab through Junko's body. She dies a despair-inducing death. (Yeah right)

Kamukura roasts her dead body and gives it to Tsumiki Mikan for a birthday gift. #HappyBirthdayMikan #WeLoveYouMikan. She fucking devours it. Oops she ate her one and only. Wait that's cannibalism hold up-

Kamukura for President 2020 anyone???

**Author's Note:**

> hgfdśwwwwfnbhghvk ryncxmjklwwmxygb tgrfhjeoxy5t978n5umx,zokcln.v[/[]\y][';.i,cjmux3  
> cz/.k,zmnFBDRVdBghjmNBAGhjkbTyuiop[.imngycnumi,ou397ncyy g8tb th6c8t5b   
> ghmi;mu'  
> ;l;./;.,./;.bread


End file.
